HercuLOUD
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Wanting to step out his sisters' shadows, Lincoln's goal is to be someone the town can look up to. Now posses with an incredible ability and teaming up with Spider-Man, Lincoln is about to learn the path of a hero.
1. Lincoln's Crisis

**Hello Loud fans! I'm NiteOwl18. You might have heard of me from my story Kunoichi of Royal Woods. This story has been going on for about two years now and it's at its fiftieth chapter. I'm taking a break from that because I want to move on to the next story. Originally this was going to be set between Loud universe and My Hero Academia. But I didn't want to waste my time working on one story forever with never-ending chapters. That's why I usually turn several of my stories to trilogies. I'm hoping I won't make the same mistake again.**

**But this story is going to be great. Since **_**Spider-Man Far From Home **_**is coming soon, I figure I get this story starts.**

**Before you begin reading, let me point something out. I'm not taking any stupid request. Sorry for being harsh. I have to deal with someone requesting Lobo from D.C in Kunoichi of Royal Woods again and again. They're anonymous, but I know it's the same guy. It got my a lot of trouble from people about me asking requests. For now on, if you guys have requests that actually deals with this story and not set it off course, I'll think about it.**

**Also for those of you don't understand the story, Lincoln's ability will be similar to Hercules. And I know Marvel have a character for that, but I have a plan in this story. I don't have any rights of Marvel's characters.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

HercuLOUD

**Chapter 1: Lincoln's Crisis**

In the house of 1216 Franklin Avenue, in a house of thirteen people, four pets, and other, the Loud House have never been quiet in any other day. Inside of the house was empty. No fighting on the t.v remote. No loud music. No explosions. No Whining. No crying. The rooms are empty as well.

Except for one bedroom, whose door is ajar.

The last member and only boy in the Loud house was sitting in his room. For anyone who can guess why Lincoln was alone in the house, and no it's not because of bad luck. A look of Lincoln's face spell different then pretending to be bad luck to have time for yourself.

Lincoln peak his head to the readers and greet them "Hello. Fancy seeing you all here. You may be wondering why I'm here alone in the house. And to make your answers shorter, no it's not the you-know-what. The family left to see Luan's comedy act. I know I should've gone like the family wanted me. But I told them I have multiple final exams coming up before the month is over. I'm not worried because I study and prepare for the best. Why am I like this and not reading comics in my underwear? One work. A crisis. A crisis on my twelve year old life. Yes, I turn twelve two weeks ago. I never told my family this. It happened after I turned twelve six months ago. And I'm about to enter Middle School by the time summer is over."

Lincoln hop off out of his bed and left his room. The white haired boy drop to the living room. Behind him were the family's pets, Charles, Walt, Geo, and Cliff. The four pets saw Lincoln and his solemn expression. Sensing some negative aura from him, they walk till the boy stop and stare at the family's trophy. Each achievement brought on by both his older and younger sisters brought his self-esteem down.

Lincoln mumble "Twelve already, and not one I haven't achieved anything," He turned his head to see the family pets staring at their master with concern looks. Charles walked to him with a whine. Giving the doggy a sad smile, Lincoln pat his head, "Don't worry, bud. I'll find something I'm good at," A low chuckle escaped his mouth. "It's funny. You spent twelve years helping your sisters do their things and yet I can't do the same thing as myself."

Charles bark to get an understanding from Lincoln. The boy shakes his head sideways, "I can't let my family know. Not even my sisters. They'll try to make it look like I'm depressed and the last thing I want is to be committed in this house like a patient."

Lincoln and the pets heard the familiar sound of Vanzilla parking up outside of the garage. The boy said, "Family's home," The pets move to the front door as it opens and receive their other master's affection. Rita enter the kitchen and saw her son, "Hi Lincoln," She kiss her son's cheek.

"Hi mom. How was Luan's act?" Lincoln put on his everyday mask to fool his mother.

Rita then made a hiss sound through her teeth, making Lincoln rethink his question. "Was it bad?"

"You have no idea, brah," That was Luna Loud, who overheard the two talking. She was a bit irked. Lincoln saw the rest of his sisters in angered moods. He asked, despite the subject was a touchy "What happened? They didn't like it, Luan?"

"They did," The fourteen year old comedian spoke. "But some jerk didn't want to hear my "lame jokes" and insist I do improv. Wanna hear what he said? "Big jugs waitress in a casino offers you free pizza." I told him "No," and he called me a dyke and throw a bottle at my face."

Lincoln's flag raise to little brother's instance. "Are you alright? Did you got some cuts?"

"Nope. But the other guy didn't stop laughing when Lynn got through with him" Luan reply. Lynn Jr heard her name and rubbed her left knuckles with a smug grin. "He might have throw that bottle, but Lynn deliver a killer throw with the chair. She should've yelled "Cuts up!" She laughs with Lynn Sr backing up while everyone groan. "Get it? But seriously, the manager banned that sucker."

"He got literally lucky!" Lori Loud shouted. "I like to rip his throat if he thinks he can say those filthy words to our sister!"

Lynn Sr objected "Girls, I, for one, thinks that guy should deserve more than L.J throwing a chair at him and banning him from the club. But he would sue us if we try harming him."

"Just what we need into this world," Lucy sighed, starling the family from behind. "A white guy doesn't take responsibility of his actions."

Rita asked "Where did you talk like that?"

"The news."

"Well, you can't talk like that. You're too young."

Lynn added as she groans, "The last thing I want to hear is the duchess of doom and gloom speaking like some college jack-off who talk crap about the injustice crimes committed by the white man."

"Oh, careful Lynn, there's some people in the neighborhood who are rational of their opinions," Lincoln said.

"And have you ever meet one, Stickcon?" Lynn turn to her little brother with a low growl.

"No. But you oughta be careful what you say."

"I'm not scared of some overweight frad guy who lives in his mommy's basement and put a lid on what I have to say. I'm starving."

* * *

The family sit on the large table with three buckets of KFC ordered by the father. Each plate consists of a leg, a thigh, or both, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, mac and cheese, gravy, french fries, and biscuits. Rita said to her son "You should've gone tonight."

Lincoln took a bite from his leg before answering "I know, but I got finals coming up. It's my last day in elementary school. I gotta make it count."

"What for, dude? You're next step is middle School. You'll have three more years left before you enter high school," Luna reassure him.

"Plus you're totes smart, Linky!" Leni added with a smile. This made Lincoln blush a little.

Lori said, "You could've taken a break and come to Luan's act,"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "You know how people are when the end of the year comes. I can't put my work till the last minute."

Lisa fixed her glasses as she explains, "I admire your dedication of putting your studies first before advancing to the level of your average education, codename: Middle School. But like mother unit and Luna, Leni, and Lori all point out, your brain should ease up on studying for the finals and support the family."

"And that's coming from the nerd who try to get a lousy poop sample?" Lola scoffed, eyeing on her little sister. Lisa ignore her as she continues eating her coleslaw.

Lincoln sigh a little before saying "Don't worry. After my test is over, I'm free to spend time with you."

Lori chuckle before smirking "You sure you won't spend the time in your room reading comics in your undies?" This got the girls giggle. Lincoln choice not to blush.

"Of course not. I decided not to overdo it like time," Lincoln reply.

Lana points out, "That's what you said before Spring Break and you were in your room all the time," All the girls agree, shaking their heads up and down.

"That's because Clyde went on vacation to see his nana all week. And the gang couldn't make it to my plan."

Rita sighed in bitter "Honey, you really need to break this habit of yours. You just turn-"

"Twelve. I get it," Lincoln kept his tone in check of how many times his family have to remind him. Leni and Luna both saw how uncomfortable Lincoln was when the family mention his age.

Leni asked a different question to step aside the conversation. "Linky, did you have other plans in the summer?"

"Not that I can think up beside seeing the upcoming movies I wanna watch. But I doubt some are gonna be horrible," Lincoln pick on his mac and cheese. "Remember the Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack movie that everyone got excited over?"

"All that work with us being on the screen for a few minutes and it still bombed!" Lynn exclaim, eating a piece of her chicken thigh.

"Guess some people didn't like seeing The Full House Gang on the big screen; say it ruined the movie," Lucy sighed. Although the goth did had a point, what lead to the movie being a failure was the plot and dialogue into the movie, follow by cliche decisions.

Lola puts her voice on the conversation "Movies today are nothing but the next installment that is likely a big failure, a reboot, or a remake."

Leni hummed a smile "Still, it's nice to put a lot of effort in what Hollywood is doing."

"But not enough effort!" Lynn yell, munching the leg like a dog. "Still, that doesn't mean I wanna see a movie where Hollywood doesn't betrayed us like always."

"Name one," Lana said.

Lisa brag "I can name a million theatrical cinemas that was box office failure."

"Let's not, Lisa," Lynn Sr stopped. He eye on his entire daughters. "As much as the family wants to see the best movie in the summer, you girls have to lived up your promises of passing the grade."

Luna waved her hand in a chill manner "No sweet, pops. We've been preparing my finals on my off days. We got this in the bag."

"And I'm glad after my final tests, no more high school. Just moving to my dream college with my Bobby," Lori swoon of her future already set in motion.

Rita place her hand next to her first born daughter's shoulder and smile warmly, "And we're proud of you, honey! Oooh, my little girl is going to college!" She side hug Lori while Lynn Sr tearfully cry in happiness and the rest of Loud sisters offer their admiration for her. Lincoln smile while giving some wisdom words. But behind that smile was the bitterness and gloomy he held back in his bedroom. He didn't see both Leni and Luna looking at the white haired boy before turning to each other, indicate they'll talk to him at night.

* * *

Lincoln returns to his bedroom after brushing his teeth. He wears his orange pajamas. He said to himself "Another day gone," He pulls the bedsheet before hearing the door knock.

"Lincoln? It's me and Leni. Do you mind if we come in," That was Luna. Lincoln didn't seem surprised to see his favorite sisters. Lincoln opened the door and the two eldest sister enter.

They sat down on his bed. Luna said "You alright, dude? You were quiet during dinner."

Lincoln shook his head, "I'm ok, Luna. Just stress about my finals," He felt Leni grabbing his hand. Her voice lower in concern.

"Linky, don't lie. You promised not to lie to me and Luna," She console him. Lincoln gave in at the second born sister's request.

Sitting down between them, he began "You ever felt like your life isn't turning out the way it is? You listen to your parents, go to school, learn something and always know right and wrong. It felt good but after sometime, it's the same thing over and over. What I'm saying is I'm having a crisis."

"A crisis?" Luna repeated. Her eyes narrow. "Is someone harassing you? If it's that bloke Chandler again, I'm gonna break his ears!"

"No!" Lincoln shouted, starling the two sisters. He lower his voice quickly to not let the others hear them. "I mean, no. No one is messing with me. Have you two know what a mid-life crisis is?"

Leni said "Isn't that what old people get when they're sad with their lives?" Lincoln look at Leni in surprise to hear her understand. "But what does being old have to do with you? You're not old, even when you have that cute white hair."

Luna took time to understand what Lincoln meant. She corrected "Leni, I think the little dude is experiencing the same thing as what old people face, But why?"

"Let's face facts. I'm twelve. I'm about to enter middle school. Everyone is moving a grade up. Lori's moving to college. And on top of all that, I still haven't accomplished anything."

"That's not true, dude," Luna argue. "What about that comic you and Clyde made based on us? That's an accomplishment."

"It's just one comic I thought off. And I used to take pride out of that. And don't get me started on the whole "King of the Cons" disaster," Lincoln lower his eyebrows, flinching both eldest sisters how he and Clyde got the worse roles in the movie while the rest got the big roles for the cameos. Their attention return as Lincoln's face turn sad. "But when I turned twelve, it's like something convince me about my future. There was this door I didn't saw and it opened my eyes how much time my future is slipping. I like helping you guys, but when I try and find my talent, I get no result," His hands clutch his pants as he tries to not muster his tears from letting out. "I'm really scared, Luna and Leni. What if I can't find my talent? What if I tried really hard and I kept failing? What if it's too late?"

"Oh, Lincoln," Luna and Leni gave Lincoln a hug, feeling their hearts streams pull from his little sob story. "If you're like this, then why you didn't come to us?"

"I didn't want to be a pest," Lincoln shiver from his tiny tears.

"But you're not a pest, Linky," Leni cooed, rubbing his cowlick. "You're our little brother. Is that why you didn't want come to Luan's act?"

"I didn't want the family to see me like this. It hurts, you know. Seeing you guys talented and bringing home an achievement, it's like I'm nothing but a stranger in your shadows," They pull apart to see Lincoln's tears coming out more. "Do you think...I can find a talent...even if I'm a late bloomer?"

"Of course, Linky!" Leni soothed him, her tears coming out her own eyes. "Some people don't start out their talent young. Even if they're seven, nine, or twelve, it's not too late! They're still young."

"But I'm twelve," He reminded. "Which means I'm one year close to being a teenager."

"And what's stopping you?" Luna said, finding it nonsense. "You're the Man with the Plan. The Jack in our family. There's nothing embarrassing to be a late bloomer. Most musicians weren't big time prodigies; they discover talent in their own way. You can too."

Lincoln nod his head a little. His crying stop but his worries are still in his mind. "What if I do find my talent and it's not what I hope? What if my family are against it?" He said. His family might have objections about what Lincoln is following his path to.

"If you find your talent and they're against it," Luna said, determined. "We'll talk to them. In the meantime, tell us first if you feel like it."

"Thanks Luna," Lincoln said with a small smile. Luna return a smile as well and plant a kiss on his forehead. He releases a clear breath. "I feel better. Thanks, you two."

Leni offered "You want us to sleep with you?"

Lincoln blush a little before clearing his head "N-Nah, that's alright, Leni."

Leni then pout "What, you're twelve and you don't want to sleep with your big sister?"

"I'm good. I don't think the family would like it to see you and Luna sleeping with me," He said, making the two laugh.

Luna pinch his cheek, "That's suck. I like how you want us to sleep with you," A grin appear in her face. "I seem to remember you like to sleep on top of my chest and hug Leni throughout the night."

Lincoln laid out a huge yawn and drag his giggling sisters out of his room. "It's late. You two should head back to your rooms before Lori and Luan finds out."

Luna ruffle Lincoln's hair, "Night, bro,"

Leni kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Linky!"

Lincoln closed the door and felt the kiss mark Leni left behind. From words of encouragement to kissing on the cheeks, they were great lifting the boy's spirits. He enter the bed and cover his body with his sheet. He looked up at the ceiling with no more worries about his future. As he let his eyes close, he heard himself speak, "I'm going to find out what my talent is. Whatever it is, I can become something more than just being a figment from my sister's shadow."

* * *

**Here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? You wanna message me about the story, go right ahead! Be sure to check my other stories! Remember, if you have a request, be appropriate with it that actually deals with the story. See you later. NiteOwl18 out!**


	2. Be Like A God, Train Like A God

**Hi guys! Before you read, I have some news. Good news is my dad found me a job. Friday was the first day. I'll be working in a graphic design department at a truck company where I make logos and serial numbers for the trucks. Sounds like a good job!. Also, I received a message from craforbrian17 who asked me if I have an idea for a story involved Loud House X Danny Phantom. I told him no. And he asked me if I know anyone. That's why I'm asking you all if you'll be willing to message him and tell him your idea if you have. After this story, go ask him and the rest will be up to you. Until then, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Be Like A God, Train Like A God**

Tuesday morning arrive at the Loud house. As usual, Charles woke up after sleeping in the boy's floor. He hopped on the bed and lick the boy's face. Lincoln giggle, feeling the warm tongue of his dog.

Opening his eyes, Lincoln pat Charles and greet "Morning boy," Charles bark and leap off the bed. Stretching his arms, Lincoln open the door. Charles leave and went downstairs for his morning food. Lincoln saw Leni and Luna are in line to use the bathroom. Lori was in there. Luan was probably getting up by now. The boy hurry to stand next in line.

Luna turned around to see her little brother. "Morning, luv," She said in her usual British accent. Leni turn around after hearing Luna greeting Lincoln. She wave happily "Morning, Linky!"

"Morning, you guys," Lincoln yawned a little as he waved.

Leni said "You're feeling ok from last night?" She and Luna promised they didn't tell their roommates or any of the other sisters after Lincoln revealed to be depressed from not achieving anything.

"I'm ok. Thanks again for the words," Lincoln said, gaining two smiles from the two sisters. Luan exit out of her room and join the line. Then came the rest of the Loud sisters. Lincoln waited for Leni and Luna finished their time in the bathroom. When he came in, his brain recalled his state of depression. His face reflecting his failure to achieve or find a talent at the age of twelve. Leni and Luna's words of encouragement helped him, but it couldn't get over the fact of being talentless. And it's not that. Same clothes. Same personality. Same appearances. Even the same skinny body. Taking off his pajamas, he revealed his skinny, small body. Lincoln hummed in dismayed. Although he can't stand exercising with or without against his will, he really needs to be fit. Not wanting to anger the other sisters, Lincoln took off his pajama pants and undies and step in the shower.

* * *

Lincoln and his sisters left the house to enter Vanzilla. Lori insert the keys in the ignition and the van drive away. The radio was on, courtesy of Luna. It was a song of Mick Swagger. But the song was reaching its end, to her outrage.

"_Good morning, Royal Woods! Today's topic regards to what is happening in Queens, New-York! The Spectacular Spider-Man apprehended The Rhino after taking the Mayor's hostage in City Hall. Despite the collateral damage, the Mayor thanked Spider-Man and promise him, in his own words, not to give him the bill…"_

Lana smile "Must be awesome for New York to have someone as awesome as Spider-Man," The topic of superheroes is something the Loud family can agree on. While they don't share Lincoln's love for comic books, the family admires the superheroes on the news. Spider-Man. Iron Man. Captain America. The Avengers. Even the X-Men.

"I totes loved his outfit!" Leni beam happily.

"And you're not saying that because you're not freaking out of his first name is spider?" Lynn joked. Leni's eyes wide open and lay out a scream.

"SPIDER! WHERE?!" She hit the driver with her feet. Lori lose control of the wheel, nearly hitting a car. Luna said, shaking Leni's shoulders "Leni, calm down! There's no spider!"

Leni stopped while the rockstar glare at Lynn, "Dude, what the H?!"

Lynn can feel the glare in the van, "Hey, it ain't my fault she's acting like a spazz!" Lucy then hit her at the back of her head and warned "Behave."

"You wanna go?" Lynn is ready to lay down the pain at Lucy.

"Enough! If I have to stop this van and turn you into a human pretzel, then so be it!" Lori roar at Lynn. The sporty tomboy lower her fist and crosses her arms.

Lincoln sighed "And we were just talking about the superheroes on the radio."

Leni whimpered "Sorry guys. Sorry, Linky," She didn't see the others frowning in pity. They knew Leni couldn't help it.

Wanting to see a smile from her face, Luan started, "You know what Spider-Man would say if he sees you getting scared of spiders, you should _web _over it. Hahaha! Get it?" Leni chuckle a smile and thank Luan. Lynn roll her eyes before Lucy jabbed her side.

"_In related news today, Tony Stark, better known to the world as Iron Man, generously gave millions of dollars to rebuild City Hall just fifteen minutes after the Mayor congratulates Spider-Man."_

"Tony Stark," Lisa repeated the word in admiration. "Oh, how I would love to meet that man someday."

"You sure you won't ask him to get a sample from him?" Lola joked while Lana laugh.

Lisa took great offensive. "I would not dignify myself to answer such an odious question. Tony Stark happen to be a man of great genius and the art of philanthropy! He build an arc reactor to save his own life after his accident in Afghanistan. He went on to save the world from the weapons he manufactured himself. I'm honored to see a man with great intelligence protect the world! If he would, however, offer a blood sample, I'll allow it."

Leni clapped her hands and cry "Wonderful, Lisa!"

Luan added "Guess Leni and Lincoln not the only fan with superheroes, eh Lisa?" The four year old girl turned her head to avoid her sisters seeing her cheeks red. The sisters laugh as Lori, in amusement, drive further to school.

* * *

The van stopped at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln, Lucy, the twins and Lisa all dropped off and wave Lori. Lincoln spot his gang. He told his younger sisters he'll catch up with them. Lincoln ran to meet Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Stella.

"Hey Lincoln!" Clyde greeted his friend first with a fist bump. The gang then move forward inside the building. It was the middle of May, the last month before summer vacation arrived. But for Lincoln and the gang, they're going to move to Royal Woods Middle School.

"You excited for summer vacation?" Liam spoke.

"Oh, you know it!" Stella exclaimed. "Just two more weeks of this and we're off!"

Zack added "I wish time move faster. I don't know how long I can take it! I'll be worn out by the time summer is here!"

"Remind me again why Mrs. Johnson is giving us final exams?" Rusty asked in a glum tone.

Clyde answer "To prepare and evaluate if we're smart enough to advance to the next level of our education."

Lincoln notices his ginger friend's expression, "What's got you down, Rusty?"

"I don't know if I can survive. My grades aren't exactly perfect. I'm worried about repeating the fifth grade," The ginger haired admitted.

The Filipina girl requested "Have try looking for a tutor?" That's when Rusty rubbed his hand sheepishly with a blush.

"I did. And it's Ms. DiMartino and I-"

"Oh, ok," Stella reply, deadpanned.

Zack said, "Did you see the video of Spider-Man in New York?"

Clyde said with excitement, "Me and my dads were just listening to it on the radio!" Zack pulls out his phone. On YouTube, he clicked on the video that was recommended. The gang saw the video of Spider-Man being held as a hero in front of City Hall that is wrecked. The video stream was live. The red haired boy said, "According to the tweet, the battle lasted an hour inside City Hall."

"New York has all the fun," Rusty shakes his head. "They have amazing heroes while the rest of the world are rooting for wannabes in masks."

"I know what I wanna do in the summer. Meet Spider-Man. Or Tony Stark!" Zack exclaimed.

Stella giggle "That does sound like a great vacation. Rusty, if you don't want to end up in summer school, I suggest you hit the books."

"I wish they had the video of the fight scene between Spidey and Rhino," Lincoln heard his best friend say that. The white haired boy continue to stare at more people cheer Spider-Man for stopping one of his enemies. A smile appear in his face. There was this man, who came out of nowhere and is suddenly a hero to New-York. He achieved a lot of accomplishments as a hero. The boy wishes he was like Spider-Man. But as a boy who loved reading superhero comics, that would be impossible as Lisa would put it.

The phone was put away. The gang reached to their classroom. The students sat down the moment Mrs. Johnson came in.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Johnson said. He got several responses back to her. "As a lot of you know," She face the entire class, "We're close to the end of the school year. Which means all of you will move to Middle School. Well, maybe some of you. I notice some of your grades are slipping. I think this is the perfect time to review before our final exams but I decided to give you all a surprise lecture," The students are confused. Lincoln and Clyde turn to each other in bewildered. "Don't worry. This won't be on the test. Girl Jordan, can you get the lights?"

Girl Jordan got up and flick the switch off. Mrs. Johnson set up the projector. The screen flips to a picture of what everyone can guess is Ancient Greek. She begin "Greek Mythology hold the stories and tales of every deities, heroes, mythological creatures, and gods. Most of you known this from certain cinema like _Clash of the Titans. _These mythical characters were inspiration to the people of Greek. Well, Old Greek in c. 900 BC.

The next slides were pictures of vase and pots and plates.

"Scene taken from tales used as art. The birth of Aphrodite. The Trojan horse. Dionysus with satyrs. Class, can you tell me about this scene?" Mrs. Johnson shown a broken vase of a man battling a nine headed snake dragon. The class weren't moved by what she was asking. Mrs. Johnson rolled her eyes, "Come on class. You know the name. You seen a movie about him. There's already films about him!"

Then Lincoln raise his hand and answer. "Hercules?"

Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, "Yes, Lincoln! But to the Greeks, he is called "Heracles". H-E-R-A-C-L-E-S. To the Romans, he is called "Hercules" for the emperors being identified as. This is here in a rendering of the heroes on their legendary scenes. This one depicts Heracles fighting the dreaded nine-headed Lernaean Hydra. What else can anyone tell me about Heracles?"

Lincoln answer again "His father was Zeus, the King of Mount Olympus."

"Exactly. Zeus, the most powerful god in Greek Mythology, fathered not only Hercules but to many children from different wifes. One of which was his first wife, Hera…" Mrs. Johnson kept continuing.

"How you know much about Hercules?" Clyde whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln replied, "My little sisters watched the Disney version of Hercules. And Lisa provided the unnecessary commentary on the gods."

"Behind every hero mission was recorded as artwork by the Greek, expressing their admiration to their tales," Mrs. Johnson flip more pictures of statues and vases. "Even as time went on, people, like the Roman emperors, often identify themselves to each god as a status of power. Believing they can achieve much like the gods did. The gods of Greek mythology is and will always be a source of inspiration. Who knows? Maybe people can look at what they achieve and hope to become like them. Our next topic are the Titans. It started with the youngest male Cronos..." While the class begins to doze off, Lincoln's ears heard the word came out of his teacher's mouth. He wrote down notes of the lessons behind Hercules. A small smile appear in his face.

* * *

Lincoln and his gang resided at lunch today. They discussed what they learned from Mrs. Johnson class. But for Rusty, it was a blessed for him.

"What a relief! The last thing I want is to review the final exam guide!" Rusty said, eating his french fries.

Stella teased, "Perhaps seeing Greek Mythology might've gave you inspiration to not slack off. Hey Lincoln, how you knew all the answers in that lecture?"

"My little sisters watched the Disney version of Hercules," Lincoln explained. "I was left alone and they request I put the video on. It would've been great if Lisa wasn't speaking throughout the conversation. She pointed a lot of flaws in the movie and gave the correct answers. I have to bribe her a chocolate cake to not speak. And Lana, Lola, and Lucy as well for not killing Lisa."

Liam commented as he drinks his milk, "I don't think I'll ever lived up to what they had gone through. I wrestle pigs all the time. This Hercules fella fought a bull and a nine headed snake demon!"

"Heracles," Clyde corrected. "The Greeks called him that."

"But the Romans referred him as Hercules," Zack added. "And everyone calls him now."

"Does anyone have a favorite god?" Lincoln asked.

"I got one. Ares. A man with great leadership in the eyes of war. Plus he's identified as one of the Roman gods, plus my favorite planets, Mars."

Clyde said, "I like Hermes. One of his many categories is being the god of trade, heraldry, and merchants. I trade lunches and cards with you four with something good."

Lincoln added with a laugh "He's also the god of trickery. Just don't let Luan knows that. How about you Stella?"

"Artemis," Stella revealed.

And the four guys said in union, "Off course."

Rusty remark, "It's every girl's role model."

"Ok. What's your role model, Rusty?"

"Achilles," He said with a prideful grin.

Clyde reminded, "You know he dies by an arrow in the heel."

"He's still the greatest hero. He was in the Trojan War."

"But they're can never be a hero like Hercules," Lincoln said, making Rusty glare at him. His cheeseburger is almost gone. "How about you, Liam? Got a Greek hero to look up?"

"The one that loves harvesting grapes and making wine. Diony, something like that."

"Dionysus."

"That's his name. Weird name by the way. You sure fancy this Hercules fella, huh, Lincoln," The country boy said to his white haired friend.

Lincoln stammer a little, "I know what he achieved from the Disney version. Lisa provided the accurate details. Did you know he fought a beast called the Nemean Lion and after he killed it, he used its skin as a pelt? And he brought back Cerberus back to Hades."

"For someone that can battle a lion and bring back a three headed dog to the Underworld is a hero is my books," Stella commented. "But it's impossible to be like a god rather than following one's achievements. The Roman emperors did the same for only a short time. They followed military strategies rather than brawns. If they want to be like a god, they should've train like a god."

Rusty bragged, "It's too bad we're not born as gods or decedents. But that doesn't mean the ladies can overlook what's inside rather than the outside," He flex his right arm to achieve a muscle bump. Three girls passed him, unamused of Rusty being as strong as he thinks he is.

Zach briefly explain, "If you wanna be strong, look up the heroes in New York. Those are the real heroes now. The old gods in folktales are old news. No pun intended. Name one who followed the old lessons of Zeus, Hercules, Hades, or any gods. The reason: None. Nobody is stronger than a god and they never will be."

"Because they have advanced technologies to make themselves look gods," Clyde added to Zack's analogies. The red-haired boy jabbed his finger at Clyde, indicate he agree with his point. Lincoln continue to space off at his lunch. Seeing the gods of Ancient Greek really put a heal in the boy's remaining dilemma. The gods achieve accomplishments as young as the boy himself. And when they become adults, they became legends. Perseus. Troy. Apollo. Achilles. And even the mighty Hercules himself. If they can achieve their goals and the impossible, why not someone? Stella is right. Men associated with the Greek god only wanted to advance further to their military careers as well as their appearances. If men wants to follow the mind of god, why can men follow the strengths of a god?

This was the beginning of Lincoln's goal to achieve something.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I used Wikipedia on Greek Mythology to put the stuff there. I'm not an expert on this. I only recall from the Disney version of Hercules, but the real information is accurate. I remembered from Art History the Roman emperors often identify themselves as Greek gods for statues. The next chapter is Lincoln begins his training and something unexpected happens to him when disaster strikes. Anyway, feel free to check on crafordbrain17 if you have an idea for a Loud House X Danny Phantom story. Until then, I'll see you later. Leave messages if you have questions on this story. I'll have time to work on a chapter on Friday if I'm up for it or wait for the weekends. NiteOwl18 out!**


	3. Let's Get Training!

**Hi everyone. It's been ten days since my last update on HercuLOUD. I got nine reviews and sixteen favorites and seventeen followers. It's pretty good. On Saturday, I decided to make this story a crossover between the Loud universe and Spider-Man universe. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let's Start Training!**

Lincoln think of his thoughts in his room. He had returned home from school. It was the beginning of his training. Never in the first two weeks of being twelve would he consider getting in shape. But this was different. Lincoln's reason of being strong is to be the greatest and strongest as Hercules.

"No turning back," He thought to himself. Lincoln kept pacing. His comic books were left on his book, still waiting to be read. "I got to do this," He sat back on his bed. He faced the audience with a smile, "Hello again. I bet you're expecting me to read in my underwear. Well, this time it's gonna change. I'm going to do something I never thought of doing; getting in shape. I know some of you have questions. Are you still going through the change in your life back on Monday? No. This is the answer. I realize now I need to change myself, both my appearance and personality. My sisters are rising up to the top, and, like always, I'm on the bottom. No more. I'm going to be as tough as the Greek gods, just like Hercules," Lincoln moved both skinny arms and frown. "This is going to take long."

Lincoln got an idea and release a regretful sigh, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to need Lynn. But I can't let my family know. Not even Leni and Luna. I know I promised them I won't lie anymore. I'll tell them when I feel like it. Right now, Lynn will be coming here at three...two...one."

The front door open and Lynn revealed herself in a cocky mood. "Hey Stinkcon," She said the annoying nickname at him. "You in the mood for a little one-on-one with me?"

"Sure," Lincoln answer without thinking.

"Come on! You can read your dorky comics- Wait did you say yes?" Lynn shot her eyes up upon hearing what Lincoln answer.

"Yeah," Lincoln repeated as he faced her. Lynn felt like she was in another universe. Did her dorky, yet kind, little brother just agree to spar with her? Lynn could be cheering, but something was off. Lincoln isn't meant to object Lynn's request without a decent threat. Lynn leaned her head with curiosity. She places her hand at Lincoln's forehead; his temperature is normal. She wasn't a doctor, but she knows how to check a temperature.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lincoln Loud?" Lynn said in a low voice.

"I'm still me, Lynn," Lincoln rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna spare or what?"

The fourteen year old tomboy shook her head and her confident smirk was back. "Then put on some loose clothing and meet me at the backyard!" Lynn hurry race down the stairs. Lincoln is left with his thoughts and pray he'll get through this."

Lynn is doing a few warm-ups. Lincoln appear in his white t-shirt and short orange pants. Lincoln stretch his legs. With a loud sigh of her bones in shape, she asked, "Quick question: What's the idea to accept my request? And you didn't even let yourself say no and I convince you otherwise."

Lincoln shrugged, "Can't a little brother help his big sister? I want to get in shape."

"Because you gain weight?" Lynn answer. She leaned her head to get a closer look at Lincoln before adding "You do seem kinda chubby. Probably couldn't stop yourself from eating chips in bed," The loud boy only frown at her offensive statement. "But whatever it takes to get you in shape. What do you want to learn?"

Lincoln answered firmly, "Fight," This caught Lynn off guard. He reply. "Just a couple of defensive moves."

"Oh," Lynn smile, and she scoffed. "That's easy. Put your hands up. Let me see you punch," Lincoln raise his hands and move his hand forward. Lynn hummed after seeing the demonstration. "Ok. It wasn't a good punch. Try hitting me," Lincoln moved forward and delivered a punch at Lynn. But the tomboy grab it.

"This is how you punch," Lynn put both hands like a boxer. Lincoln copy her. Lynn throw a couple of killer punch in the air. "Now you do it. Fight me," Lincoln didn't waste time to argue. His fist thrown at Lynn, whom she quickly dodge. Lynn fought back by gaining a couple of punches at him. Lincoln huff from gaining bruises but didn't complain.

"Keep it up! While moving your feet!" Lynn barked like a trainer.

Luna enter the kitchen to see her pops on the stove and steering the pop. The sixteen year old rock star greeted, "Hey pops. Whatcha makin?"

"Lynngettie and Meatballs," Lynn Sr. answer with a grin.

"You see Lincoln? I wanna have him hear my new song and he wasn't in his room."

"I think Lynn is with him. There they are in the backyard," Lynn answer. Luna pause and march forward to get a glimpse of her two siblings. Lynn delivered a kick at Lincoln's stomach. He clutch as he was on the ground. Luna frown with her hands clutch against the skin. The rockstar pass her father and exit out the back door.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She yelled. Lynn is grabbed by the ponytail and pull her away from Lincoln.

"What the hell, Luna?!" Lynn demanded before yanking her ponytail out of her grip.

Lincoln gets up, "Luna, stop! She wasn't hurting me!"

"Don't lied, dude! She doesn't have to keep bullying you!"

"But she's not!"

"It's true, I'm not!" Lynn argue back. "Lincoln requested I teach him to fight!" Luna pause her fight and turn to Lincoln. She asked if this was the real true.

Lincoln nods his head, "It's ok, Luna. I want to learn to fight."

This made Luna to cause off guard. "But why? Is someone harassing you?"

"No, no. I want to get in shape before the summer. It's an early start."

Lynn said in surprise, "Huh. That's...actually not a bad idea. Granted, I always do that before a break comes along. Guess you're scared of entering Middle school and want to make a good impression of not being the weak one?" She march over and wrap her arm at Lincoln's neck with a laugh. "Don't you worry, Lincoln. Lynnsanity here is gonna toughen you up!"

Luna frown again, not liking the idea of letting Lynn to turn Lincoln into another version of a competitive tomboy. Another look from Lincoln gave her a firm nod. She didn't want to stop what Lincoln was doing. She said in defeat, "Fine," A glare point directly at Lynn. "But if I heard him cry, I'm putting a stop to it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Cool your jets, mother hen," Lynn remark. "Now beat it. I'm training my little bro to become buff like yours truly," She pounds her chest with her fist several times. Luna huff, facing away to return back to the house. Lynn turn to Lincoln, once again putting both arms up. "Remember to not hold back!"

* * *

Lincoln resume his training by throwing more kicks and punches. Lynn gave him some pointers. They later exercise with ten jumping jacks and ten sit ups. At dinner, the fourteen year old tomboy explained her spare with Lincoln, which gain some surprise expression from the family. Lincoln answer he wanted to get in shape before he enter Middle school. The family bought the story. Of course, Leni didn't like her little brother working hard to get in shape and his coach had to be Lynn of all people. She had to feed him dinner, thinking his arms are too sore to life his fork. Lincoln protest, saying his arms were fine. But Leni didn't listen. Lincoln sat in his bed at night and feel a muscle is forming from his left arm. He needed more training if he wants to keep up.

* * *

On Wednesday, he didn't slack off any of his physical education activities. He participated in dodgeball and duck the balls and hit several of the students. In the evening, Lincoln waited till Lynn came home and barge in his door to spare. Lynn continue to lesson Lincoln while fighting. Lincoln survived another brutal training. Although there wasn't any injuries he received. It didn't stop Leni to find a wound to kiss it while Luna chewed Lynn. The white haired boy flich how loud the argument was. He knows she was just looking out for her. Even Leni, who can't stand seeing her Linky getting hurt. Lincoln chuckle how his two closest sisters were concern of his well-being. Thursday Lynn couldn't train him because both of their parents are pressuring the kids to do well before school ends. And Lynn wasn't exactly the smartest. If she wants to continue playing sport, she got to keep her grades up. Lincoln was fine with it; at least he wasn't concern of his final grades ironically. He decided to make a work out schedule for tonight, Friday night, and the weekend. He even got up early to exercise for a short time before the rest of the sisters wake up. At night, he jog around the house before exercising in the backyard.

* * *

On Saturday, instead of worrying of his exams or goofing off, Lincoln sneak off in the evening and jog. Later, he found a quiet spot to train, in the woods. Lincoln press both fists against the ground and move his body up and down. His twelve year old body is passing the limit of exercising. Lincoln take a breather and drink water. He did fifteen high kicks and punch the air twenty times. He can feel his body structuring into a bodybuilder. He would check his phone often and get messages from Lori, Luna or Leni, pondering him where he was and how is he. Lincoln scan his area to see a mountain from about nineteen miles from where he was. He remembered what Ms. Johnson mention about the gods testing their strength. That mountain may be the perfect test for him. Lincoln walked further in the woods. He may it out before his foot step in the rocky roads of the hill tops. Lincoln's phone provided a stopwatch. He set up the timer to one minute, pressed play, and the twelve year old boy started running. He kept his focus on making his way to the top without stopping. His feet didn't made him trip. Lincoln's brain was sending electrodes to his leg muscle. His heart pump more and his eyes narrow. The top hill is almost there. Lincoln run closer. He doesn't know how much longer he has. In the end, Lincoln tripped and landed on the ground. The stopwatch beep. Lincoln see he was at thirteen feet from here to reach the top. He sat down against the wall to take a breath. Lincoln felt satisfied even though he didn't made it to the top of the mountain.

His phone buzz and a message from Lori was here.

"_Lincoln, where are you?! You're missing lunch! Lynn's about to eat your meal!"_

Lincoln gets up and easily run back down the ground before racing to home.

The boy entered the front door and greet them "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"It's about time!" That was Lola screaming. Lincoln enter the kitchen and saw several of his sisters frowning. Lincoln held his hands up in defense, "I know, I know. I got sidetracked."

"Dad didn't want us to eat before you got here," Lola reply, giving him a cold glare. Lincoln shrug off the glare.

Lynn Sr stated as he cleared his throat, "Son, I know you're taking the time of your exercising, but you should be more cautious of staying out."

"I reply Lori, Leni, and Luna's messages. I'm fine," Lincoln repeated, preparing to sit down.

"Can you at least take a shower?" Lisa ordered stonic. Lola covered her nose. "We can't eat while you're covered rancid moisture. And I thought Lynn smell bad from her physical activities," Lynn shot the four year old a glare.

"I don't smell bad," Lincoln roll his eyes.

"Just take a shower, honey," Rita said with a small smile. Lincoln roll his eyes again.

"There better be some leftovers," He said, racing up the stairs. Lynn saw Lincoln's plate with his meal untouched. With no one watching, she leaned her hand to grab a chicken. Leni smack her hand and shake her head sideways sternly.

The fashionista stated "Linky been out all morning. I barely saw him at breakfast."

"You did just saw him at breakfast," Lucy said. "He left after that."

"But that doesn't mean the rest of us have to wait for him to come back!" Lola spoke harshly, gaining some nods from the Lori, Luan Lynn, Lana, and Lisa.

Rita spoke as she get more Caesar salad, "Lincoln's been out of the house more often. He's really taken his training seriously. You girls should be proud."

"Yeah Lynn. Be proud," Luna spat smugly at the sport enthusiast. Lynn gave her a quick middle finger back at the rock star.

"Now I know how you guys feel when you have to wait to eat when I come back from jogging," Lynn muttered, poking the caesar salad with her fork.

Luan added "But it didn't take until three o'clock for you to come back! Still why is Lincoln doing this? It's not like him to go out and jog."

"The little dude says he wants to buff up before he heads to Middle school," Luna answers.

"Is that it?" Lori scoffed, shaking his head in not amusement. "Middle school isn't like the jungle in High school. There's a lot of creeps and thugs that want to get their hands on you."

Lynn struggle to keep her emotions and not revealed of her horrible experience on the first day of Middle school. She said, her voice keeping in check, "I'm sure Lincoln's reason is very good. High school is not the only one that deal with that kind of stuff. It's best for the kid to get ready and punch someone face if they step out of line."

"Junior," Lynn Sr. lightly scolded.

Leni gasp, "I don't want my little Linky punching people. He's kind and sweet!"

"Kind and sweet aren't good enough. Lincoln has to prepare himself for the world of Middle school," Lynn argue with a firm glare. "After this, I'm thinking of teaching Lincoln a few good wrestling moves."

"You do no such thing!" Leni shouted, the family look in suspicion.

"I not gonna hit him! Haven't you notice there hasn't been one bruise on him?"

Lori answer, "Maybe you finally got some sense in yourself and not be a brute like always."

"I'm serious. Lincoln never complained during our training. I taught him a few tips on offence and defense. Lincoln complied. I landed some good punches. Then he got some. The kid is getting better," Lynn explains with a grin, having a newfound respect for her little brother.

Luan jokes, "Careful Lynn, Lincoln's is not the only person who is not getting bruised by your training. Lets just say your ego is gonna need a trip to the intensive care," Luna stifle a chuckle while Leni laugh. Lily giggle as well. Lynn's cheeks burn red before eating her salad.

"I can't imagine Lincoln being stronger than Lynn," Lola said.

"I don't know. Lincoln grew a few inches since his birthday," Lana added. A grin appeared on her face. "He's almost as tall as Lynn. And who knows, he'll be stronger than Lynn."

Lily exclaim "Wincoln Swonger!"

"Let's not spread this like a rumor. Lincoln could be stronger, but I'll always be the strongest," Lynn brag, this got some roll eyes from Leni, Luna and the twins.

"Not for long~" Luan sang along mockingly. Lynn prepare to insult the comedian but Rita stop them.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's keep eating. And I want all of you back studying. You're not on vacation yet."

"Yes mom," All of the Loud sisters say in union.

* * *

"35...36...37...38...39...40!" Lincoln counted the numbers on his sit-ups. He stop the stopwatch on his phone. He set it to five minutes. Lincoln sat on his bed to rest his muscles. The door is suddenly open, revealing Lola.

"Lincoln," Lola said with a grin. "I need you for my tea party," She notices he was on his bed. "Were you going to read your silly comics?"

"No. I was doing sit-ups," Lincoln answer. Lola drop her smile.

"Again? You just took a shower! Please don't tell me you're becoming like Lynn!"

Lincoln gave her a mock frown, "I wouldn't even dignify to answer that. And aren't you supposed to do your final homework?"

"I don't know if the exercise are damaging your brain cells, but I'm already done. I'm not worrying about some silly tests," Lola said, waving her glove hand. "That's not like in Middle school. You should be lucky."

Lincoln gave her a deadpan look. "I _do _have final tests coming up."

"Oh. Well, now I feel sorry for you. Come on! My guests are waiting!" Lola grabs Lincoln's arm. Lincoln didn't compile to object. Lola felt his hand arm strange. She didn't expect it with muscle forming. Lola shrug and made Lincoln prepare them for tea and cookies.

* * *

On Sunday, he resumed his exercise. He returned back to the woods to continue his training. He challenged on climbing the mountain again. Lincoln ran to the top. It took him five tries until he made it. He sat down and watch the entire city of Royal Woods from the morning sun. Lincoln felt his body is changing from the course of his training. His skinny arms weren't skinny anymore. Neither were his legs. His stomach have a two pack. His hand press against it after seeing his reflection from the bathroom mirror. His gym clothes are stretching his muscles. He felt his regular clothes are going to do the same. He has to remind Leni he needs better clothes. Lincoln check his phone and saw a missed call from his mother. A hiss escape from his mouth. Before leaving, his mom warned him not to spent late on his exercise. It was almost one. Lincoln, with his legs in shape like athletic legs, ran out of the woods and continue making his way home.

Lincoln knock twice on the open door of Lori and Leni's room. "Leni," He called. Leni turn around from reading her magazine.

"Hi Linky! What you need?"

"It's my clothes. I think I need new ones," Lincoln show Leni his regular clothes. It was too small for him. The bottom part is exposing a small part of his stomach. The pants was hugging his legs too tight.

Leni leaned her head closer and nodded her head, "Yes, you do. Strip out of your clothes, mister," Lincoln closed the door and took off his shirt. Leni took out a measuring tape and a notepad and a pencil from a drawer. When Leni turn around, she laid out a small gasp. In his red underwear, Lincoln has a body of a small athlete. His arms were bunky. His legs define and tone. His stomach is tone with a two pack.

"Wow, Linky! You got a nice body!" Leni commented.

Lincoln chuckled nervously, "Thanks. All that training got me in shape."

Leni crouch down and place the tape on his left arm. She said, "Can I ask you something? Why do you need to go through this? Don't you like who you are?"

"I do. What's wrong with a little change with my appearances? I notice I'm the same skinny boy in the house and I wanted to get in shape. Lynn told me something unexpected can happen at Middle school."

Leni huffed, "Sometimes I think she's a bad influence on you, Linky. You don't want to become a bully."

"I'm not going to be like one," Lincoln frown. Leni recorded the measurements of Lincoln's arms in the notepad. "But that doesn't mean I have to protect myself. Or others. Or my sisters."

Leni smile warmly, "You don't have to do that. It's sweet of you. But I don't want to see you get beaten up to save us."

"But I want to. I know it sounds lame I try to be like Ace Savy or Spider-Man. When I saw myself in the mirror, I didn't like how I was the same boy with the same body. I wanted to change my image. To be strong and brave to protect people. You and the girls would do the same, but I want to protect myself and fight for myself. Everything is changing in the house. Lori's going away to college. Everyone is moving a grade up. I'm entering Middle school. And I'm still the same predictable kid with the same appearances at age 12. I'm training to protect myself for what's about to happen next. I'm still the same Lincoln, but slightly different. You understand?"

Leni nod her head. Even though she didn't want to see her little brother change about himself, she's willing to accept Lincoln's conditions. The dizzy blonde teenager leans her head and plant a kiss on his forehead. Lincoln is then hugged by her.

"Yes. Promise me not to get in trouble because of these changes," She stated. Lincoln can feel her D-cups breast press against his define chest. His face heat, making him rest her right shoulder.

"I will. Thank you," Lincoln pull back.

Lenil then added, "And it's not just the clothes you be needing, mister. You need some new unides," She giggled lightly as Lincoln look at his red underwear to see it was stretching due to his new body.

Lincoln laid out a flat laugh, "Guess you're right," The two shared a laugh before Leni resume measuring on his legs.

* * *

At night, Lincoln laid in his bed. Instead of his pajamas, he wore an old shirt he got from Luna when she was twelve. A purple long shirt that fall in his kneecaps. His pajamas were too small. He mentioned this to Leni and the second eldest sister agree to help sew a new pair of pajamas. Charles sat in his bed, eyeing on the white haired boy.

"What a day, Charles," Lincoln spoke to the dog. He flexed his right biceps. A small grin appeared in his face. "Never thought I thanked Lynn for the training. But she really gotta warn me about those sneak attacks," Charles lay out a low whine. "Nah, it never hurts. Actually, I never felt anything since I started working out," The dog tilts his head in question. "I'm sure by tomorrow I'm gonna get really sore. Good thing Lynn loan her _Bengay _to me. Goodnight, boy," Lincoln pat the dog's head and Charles lick him back. "Get really to experience my soreness," Charles then gave a low growl before sleeping in his bed.

As Lincoln went into dreamland, the dreams weren't the only thing Lincoln can get through from the sore he'll receive tomorrow morning. Let's say his dreams of being overshadowed by his sisters are over when he wakes up.

* * *

**Sorry to cut this. I got tired on this chapter and we're about a week away before **_**Spider-Man: Far From Home **_**is released. I want to be released this chapter on the Fourth of July or after that. I got to work on editing the new chapter on Einhejar Pegan. I'll see what I can do on Friday and the weekend. Be sure to leave your comments and ideas if you want something to happen in the story. Again: Only ideas that are relevant in this story. Nothing else. If your ideas aren't in the story, I'm sorry. Anyways, see you in a week. NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. An Unexpected Gift

**Hi guys. Just wanted to upload this chapter in honor of Spider-Man: Far From Home. I was surprised by the less reviews from last chapter. Not to worry. Enjoy the chapter and Happy early Fourth of July.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Gift**

Monday morning came. Rita Loud scream at her kids, "Everyone, out of bed!"

The Loud daughters groan in response. Each sibling step out of bed with hair frizzing and tried eyes. Lori, like always, step inside the bathroom while the rest wait in line.

Luan commented with a whine, "Just two more weeks and it's summer."

"Why couldn't summer arrived early?" Lola cried, not liking her hair frizz out. "Hey Lisa, couldn't you build a machine that can accelerate to summer vacation?"

"My apologizes, Lola, but I received several complaints, including our parent units, not to tamper with the laws of nature," Lisa said. Her eyes narrow to her left side and mutter, "All were from our local neighborhood."

No one heard her except for Lynn, who cursed under her breath, "Damn hippies."

Leni then notices Lincoln wasn't in the line. She said, "Someone should wake up Linky."

"Not it!" All of them cry, except Leni and Luna.

Luan giggle, "You two wake the Linc!"

"I'll do it," Luna raise her hand. "Watch my spot, Leni," Luna got out of the line and march to Lincoln's door. She knocks on the door, "Dude, it's time for school!" The door knock more. "Lincoln!"

"Hey Stickcon, wake up!" Lynn shouted rudely.

"Give him a break, Lynn," Luan said, glaring a little at her. "Lincoln's still asleep from all the exercise you gave him."

"I concur, Luan. What Lincoln is experiencing is DOMS, stands for Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness. Studies show for people with DOMS takes two to four days of relaxation. However, our brother hasn't cease his exercise for the entire weekend. Other faster way of getting rid of DOMS is massage or wearing compression garments. If he doesn't slow down or prevent his muscle soreness, it'll never go away."

"_Sore-_y I ask. Hahaha! Get it?"

Lucy warned, "Sigh. Don't."

"Luna, wake Lincoln up before he makes us late!" Lola ordered, her mood further by the wait than her hair.

The knocking made Charles woke up. He stretched his little body before hopping on the white haired boy's bed. His tongue made contact with Lincoln.

"Morning buddy," Ha pat Charles. Lincoln got to his feet and stretch his body.

"Dude, are you awake?!" Luna called from outside. She was getting a little annoyed.

"Yes Luna!" Lincoln call back.

"Get your clothes and get in line quick!"

"Leni, move ahead!"

"But I'm watching Luna's line before she comes back, Lynn!"

"Then I'll go around her!"

"Back at the line, Lola!"

Lincoln sigh as another bathroom brawl have erupted. He quickly got his regular scheduled clothes and left the room. Luna made it back in line just as Lori left the bathroom. He got in line behind Lisa.

"It's about time you woke up, Lincoln," The four year old said. "I hope you haven't forgotten using the salve Lynn gave you for your Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness," She got no answer from Lincoln. "The ointment for your muscle soreness."

Lincoln forgotten to put the ointment before leaving his room. Lincoln lied, "No, I haven't."

"Quite so. You spend six consecutive days training. You should've feel several muscle spasms from your dangerous task in physical activity."

"Lay off Lincoln, Lisa," Lynn spoke with a smug grin. "Lincoln just taken an interest in learning how to be buff like me! Heck, I got more muscle spasms often but I grow out of it! Maybe he can learn you a thing or two instead of working in your lab. Hey bro, after this, make sure to put the _Ben Gay _in my sport's bag."

Lincoln said yes and waited in line. The boy wonder back where he woke up to feel the painful muscle spasms from six days of training. But he felt nothing. Maybe he was still tired from working his body. Lincoln ignore it. He hopes it doesn't happen at school.

The Loud siblings, now in their day clothes, ate breakfast. Lynn Sr. and Rita enter the kitchen. "Kids, we got some news. Lori, your mom is going to take you, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn to school."

"Why?" Lori asked.

"I accidentally double book on two clients today for a check-up," Rita explained. "Your father have to arrive at his restaurant for the Early Bird special."

Leni said, "Birds are coming to eat at your restaurant?"

"No, Leni," Lori roll her eyes. "Early Bird is what Pop-Pop calls it in the retirement home."

"Oh, is Pop-Pop and Myrtle coming?"

"Probably not, thought they do love my food. It's better than what they're serving at the retirement home," Lynn Sr. reply. "Anyways, Lincoln, you and the rest of your sisters have to take the bus to school."

Lola whine, "Do I have to, daddy?"

"It's only for a day, Lola," Rita pat the diva's princess head, making her pout more. "The bus is coming here at five minutes. Get your teeth brush," As she ended her sentence, Lana and Lola both got out of their chairs and fought up stairs in a cloud of dust. Lucy and Lisa went, followed by Lincoln.

* * *

Vanzilla left the house. Lincoln and his four sisters wait for the bus. The yellow bus arrive. It open the doors to let them in. Lola and Lana both sat to the empty seat with the diva getting the window. Lucy sat next to Haiku while Lisa sat with her best friend Darcy. Lincoln found a seat at the back. He saw Clyde and the rest of the gang were there.

"Morning Lincoln," Clyde waved.

"Morning Clyde. Had a good weekend?"

"None of us had a good weekend, dude," Rusty spoke, rubbing his head. "I've been preparing to get much information before the test. My head is killing me!"

Sitting next to him, Stella pat him in sympany, "You do fine, Rusty."

"Let's face it. It's summer school for me!"

"Quit your whining, Spokes!" The voice next to them was Mollie, who is sitting next to Girl Jordan, with a firm expression. "You think you're crying about the test? I'm trying not to let my brain from overthinking!"

Tabby from the back pop off her head with earphones and scold, "Oy! I'm trying to get some relaxation!"

Mollie point her finger at the culprit, "Blame him for getting my worked up on the test!"

Girl Jordan reassure Mollie, "Relax. It's just two more weeks. You can make it."

From a few seats above, Haiku and Lucy overheard the conversation. The goth with the long black hair spoke monotonous, "I'm glad you don't you have to endure the soul crushing agony of end of the year exams, Lucy."

"My condolences."

A static came from the bus's radio. The bus driver snap out of his focus and grab the handle. "Yes?" He called.

"_Pat, I received word from Route 25. There's been an accident. Head to another direction."_

Pat's face form in disbelieve. "Are you serious?"

"_Hey, I'm just a messenger."_

The call is off. Pat sigh, shaking his head. The bus drive further.

Lincoln asked, "Hey Girl Jordan? What are your plans for the summer?"

A grin form at the girl's face, "My family is planning to take a trip to Italy. It's going to be great."

"Lucky for you," Zack nod.

"What about you, Lincoln?"

Mollie smile sarcastically, "It better not be reading comics in your undies all day."

Lincoln's face turn mild red as his gang, minus Clyde, laugh. He spoke bravely, "No. I'm doing something different."

"Does it happen to be your sudden interest in training?" A voice spoke, starling Lincoln, his friends, Mollie, Girl Jordan, and Tabby. The voice was Haiku.

Mollie calm her heart while glaring at her, "Gave me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"What's this I hear about training?" Liam spoke, a little freak out.

"Lucy told me Lincoln have been working out for six straight days," Haiku revealed, drawing surprise looks from Mollie, Girl Jordan, and Tabby.

The short British girl look at Lincoln and his appearances, "You know, I think Haiku is right. Lincoln does look beefy."

Girl Jordan extend her hand and felt Lincoln's biceps, making her gasp. "Damn Lincoln!" She exclaimed. "When did you become the tough one?"

"I decided to make a change to myself," Lincoln answer. He didn't saw Clyde's eyes growing wide and his tone worrying.

"Please tell me you're not going through another change like last time!"

"Relax, Clyde. I'm still gonna be me," Lincoln blink his eyes to feel Haiku's hands feeling his muscles. A slight blush appear in the goth's face. Lincoln wave her hand and call her name.

"Haiku?" Lincoln's face increase its blush. Molie and Girl Jordan teases him with grins. The gang look in surprise.

Tabby chuckle, "Yo, I think Lincoln can take your hint!" Haiku pull back to give a low glare at the girl, who is still laughing. Before Haiku can response, the bus driver's voice boomed through the intercom.

"_You, girl in the funeral dress! Return to your seat!"_

"Sigh. See you at school. Pardon me," The gang watch Haiku leave them. Lincoln was odd of Haiku's small behavior.

Tabby remark, "And the first girl is noticed by your muscle, mate!" Lincoln gave her a dry laugh.

Stella look out the window to see the unfamiliar road. She checks the time on her phone. It was already nine. The bus should've dropped them off at school one minute ago.

Lisa took notice as well. "Strange. It's nine. We could've reach our destination," Then her answers have been given by the intercom.

"_Everyone, we're going to be a little late. I've contacted the school. Hang tight."_

The students murmur, wondering if this was their lucky day to catch up on homework they didn't finish or worse day when their teacher wonder why they're late. The twins say in union that this was their lucky day. Darcy shown Lisa her stuffed giraffe and played. The gang is expressing in surprise. Lincoln couldn't help but feel something was off. He can feel it in his gut that something doom is ahead.

The bus follow another direction of the school. Pat murmur under his throat as he though the other way is long. At this rate, the students will be ten to fifteen minutes late. He pressed his foot at the gas pedal. From the road, a tunnel is underneath the road. Cars passed by in an instinct. A tunnel that have a nine mile distance and it's under a road where hundreds of cars and trucks are using. The bus slowly decrease its speed before entering the bridge.

The students were encased in darkness, followed by multiple rows of lights. Liam remark, slightly scared, "Never knew this area exits."

Lisa recognizes where the bus is and her tone is with alarm. "Don't tell me we're under the tunnel at Jackman 127? Is our designated driver insane?!"

Darcy hug her stuffed animal in fear, "Lisa, I'm scared."

Stella could hear several of the kids, mostly the kindergarders and pre-kinder graders, crying by the scary tunnel. "Where are we?" The Filipina girl spoke.

Girl Jordan answer, "I think this is the tunnel my dad told me about."

The sound of cars and trucks honking from above surface is making the bus shaking. Debris fall down at the roof. But that wasn't the worst part. A ten-wheel truck driving at hundred and ten miles per hour. The ties hitting against the hard road created cracks than they already are. It passed. But the driver failed to notice the cracks increasing.

Then the inevitable happened.

The road broke. The first three cars dove inside the tunnel.

Pat stop the bus in shock after seeing the car from behind. More cars stopped at the edge of the hole along with the rest. But it wasn't enough. The cracks continue to take more cars, making the passengers leaving in fear. Several cars saw the destruction and instead of stopping, they make an illegal U-turn on the other side of the road. It attracted the attention of another truck. The driver move the wheel and allowing the vehicle to break through the wall that separates both road. It took the empty cars and dive off the road. The truck crashes on the ground, right at the entrance of the tunnel. The cracks made its way on the second road, completely destroying it. Poor cars fall in the tunnel.

The bus driver didn't stop for the several cars entering above. The bus clash at it. Students' bodies were sent out of their seat from the impact. Lincoln got up from the ground as being one of the victims that was sent to the ground. The driver is slumped against the wheel. Lincoln move passed the students who were getting up. Pat's nose is bruised with the right nostril dripping blood. A gap is open at his forehead. He placed two fingers at his pulse. He's still breathing. The students were curious in shock and screaming for their parents.

Lincoln called out, "Is everyone ok?!" He got some responses with the additional got minor injuries from the crash.

Meanwhile, the driver whose truck went off the road got out. The truck is on it's left side. He got out, holding his left arm from several open wounds from his windshield. Then the truck started making a noise like lots of water entering the sewer drain. He inspect to see the bottom engine is leaking oil. The steam is entering the tunnel. He looks to his left and saw two known wires that was used on both paddles were waving around. Both tips were producing small static. His breath grew heavy. The driver remember there was bystanders on the road. He made his way on top.

"Help! Someone help!" A random kindergarten cry.

"Quick! The exit!" Clyde pointed the emergency exit on top of the roof. Girl Jordan grabbed Mollie by the waist to open the hatch door. She pulled open with her might. Her appearances got one of the people's attention from above.

"Oh my god! There's kids in there!" A man cry, alarming the rest.

"Get outta here!" The truck driver scream louder. "My truck is leaking oil! It's entering inside! It's gonna blow!"

"There's kids down here!"

"Get them out! Hurry!"

The students pile on to get out of the tunnel. Clyde spoke in panic "Single file! Single file!"

Lincoln saw the twins hugging each other in fright. Brotherly instinct rising. Lisa is being hugged a shivering and crying Darcy while clutching Rafo. He guild them, "Come on," The twins latch onto their big brother and Lisa did the same.

"We don't wanna die!" Lana and Lola cried.

"You're not gonna die! Just stay with me! Lucy, where are you?!"

"Here," Lucy appear behind Lisa and Darcy, who hadn't started. They were too busy trying to get out.

"Take Lisa and Darcy!"

The students got out safety. Now they climb up with the help of the people. Time was running out. The oil is moving closer, passing the damage cars. Lincoln leans the twins while Lucy guild Lisa and Darcy to safety on a sloppy twins were closing their eyes under the protection of Lincoln. The boy couldn't ponder than getting his sisters to safety. His heart beat faster. Eyes shaking. This all happen to fast. Lincoln felt his stomach moving again. His eyes dart to see a car moving closer to the edge. Someone forgot to leave the emergency brake off. The car is dangerous close to hitting Haiku, and if it's lucky, his sisters and Darcy. She didn't seem to notice.

Lincoln push the twins and Lucy with the girls before shouting "Haiku, watch out!" The goth and her fellow classmates lean up to see the car. Haiku froze like a statue. Lincoln ran to drag Haiku out. But the car ended up hitting him. It sent him to the roof of the bus.

Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa shouted in shock "LINCOLN!"

Clyde and his gang heard Lincoln's sisters crying his name. They saw the car in the bus's roof and Lincoln wasn't with them. Fear change their expression. Wasting no time, the people helped the Loud sisters, Darcy, and Haiku. However, the Loud sisters refuse to leave their big brother, shouting his name more.

Lincoln lies on his back. His head dizzy for a bit. He gets back on his feet. A look of curiosity washed in his face. He felt no injury from the car. The car that hit him and it's blocking the only exit out. He waste no time to answer. Pat is still unconscious. Lincoln wanted to go back to get him once everyone was off. Lincoln grabbed his shoulders. His body weight is bend his knees downward. Lincoln grit his teeth and carry him on his back. The car is too small for Pat's body to fit in. Lincoln then felt something strange in him. He should be scared. Trapped on a bus in a tunnel with a bus driver and no way out. Death was knocking on his door.

But he's not. Lincoln wasn't going to give up that easy. He's not going to waste his only life in front of his little sisters and friends. He placed Pat down. He climbed one of the seats. A small open of the roof is bending down. He looked at his hand, his once skinny hand. An idea came to him. But was it worth it? Six days of training. Will he survive?

His hands entered the gap. Lincoln's hands put pressure on metal. It bend more and more like ripping a bandage. He extends the hole more.

Tabby looked at Pat's body being fit in the hole. "Look!" She alarm the rest. Lincoln climb out and carry the man's body on his back. People saw the boy jumping out of the bus with Pat. Several bystanders grab the man.

A man asked, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Lincoln reply.

"Hey!" A female driver was waving her hand. "My kids are locked in the car!"

Lincoln run back to the tunnel, alarming everyone. His classmates and sisters yell at him to come back. The woman guild him to the car. Two brothers were crying, one was seven and the other was four. The youngest was pounding on the window.

"The door is jammed!" She screams, mascara is ruin.

The steam of oil have reached her high heels. Lincoln felt it from moving his shoes. He placed his hand on the surface. His fingers crush it. He pulled back his right arm and the door is ripped off. The women is awe-struck for a short while. The boys were released and run into their mothers arms.

"We need to leave!" Lincoln shout. The four ran by the time the fire from the truck ignited the oil in flame. They ran to climb above. The bystanders yell to hurry. The seven year old boy holding her mother felt his fingers slipping. His foot trip on a rock.

His mother shout, "Tommy!"

The fire made its way in the tunnel. By the time the fire rose up, it made contact on the two wires. It trigger an explosion. The sudden shock of it sent shockwaves. Lincoln can feel the explosion coming here. The kid was barely at his feet. But it send him falling back to the tunnel. Lincoln jump and cover the little boy's body with his own. Everyone watch as the fire engulfed around them. The audiences step back in horror. Lincoln's friends reacted in anguish while Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa cry out after witnessing the death of their big brother. The mother and her son were crying as well for the second son.

But, in an unexpected outcome, the white haired boy ran from the fire with his arms around his side. He opens his arms to release the younger brother, alive by his shield. "Mommy!" He cried and hugging his mama.

The boy took a breath. He collapses on his knees as his friends and sisters went to him. Burned and torn by the fire.

"Lincoln!" His youngest sisters cry in happiness as they gave Lincoln a group hug. Lincoln hug them back, his expression spelled relief that they were safe.

But their reunion is cut short by the sound of police sirens. Lincoln's sisters pull back as Clyde asked in fright, "Dude, are you alright?!"

Lincoln didn't choose to answer to his best friend. He saw everyone faces looking at him. There was bewildered expressions. His sisters had dry tears and aweing expressions. His friends are silenced. The white haired boy sat in the ground as he saw his two hands. His hands, the very same hands to ripped open the roof and the door handle. Not only that he survived from a huge explosion that could've whip him and the little boy he was protecting out. Just what was that?

* * *

**So Lincoln saved a few people by his new superhuman abilities. By now, you all know what his powers are. The scene of the accident was based from the movie Unbreakable, the part of the train crash. What are his family's reaction about his new ability? Find out on the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. You're A Mutant

**Hi everyone. If you got an update on HercuLOUD, I was making some changes in chapter 1, 2, and three. Another thing, if you saw Spider-Man Far From Home, please don't give me spoilers! I hate that! Not in message or in a review! You got that?! Good. Now let's move with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're A Mutant.**

Royal Woods Hospital is having a busy day. Not one hour ago, the ambulances response to an accident in Jackman 127. More than 30 paramedics arrived at the scene and interview the people if they got hurt. They went to the children as well. None of them got serious injuries. Ordered by the police, everyone was asked to go with the ambulances.

Doctors and nurses were doing checkup on the survivors of the accident. Cops were there to calm those who were traumatized. But it didn't sit well with the children of Royal Woods Elementary School. The kids were scared, crying for their parents to take them home.

"Hell of a day?" One officer spoke to Officer Schoffner, who was leaning against the wall from outside of the room.

"Unexpected. This is something else," The woman shook her head in disbelief. The cops were horrified by the damage when they arrived. Luckily, no one was hurt.

The brown haired man said, "I spoke to several people. All say the road collapses and the bus got trapped under all this. They say, one kid risked his life to save a girl from his school, the bus driver, and two kids. Description is the same. Twelve years old. Wears orange shirt. Have white hair."

"Lincoln Loud," Schoffner spoke, stopping the man. "I know his mother. That room I just came in is one of his little sisters. She, along with her three sisters, saw it all. Poor thing," Schoffner then heard a commotion from the window. She leaned against it to see a swarm of people lining against the entrance. A groan escapes her lips, "Media is here. And the parents. Don't let any reporters in."

Lincoln waits in one of the rooms in the bed. He didn't respond to the police officer back at Jackman 127. His body was stiff. He was being escorted to the back of the ambulance. His sisters and friends concern expression lingers in his mind. But not more than what he had done. Lincoln just saved three lives, one from being hit by an oncoming car and the other from an explosion. A hospital gown covers his body. His clothes were removed by the staff. The boy didn't felt any burns, just ruin his clothes.

The private curtain opens to reveal a doctor with a clipboard in his hand. He was in his late thirties, as Lincoln saw the early wrinkles on his face. "Hello Lincoln. My name is Dr. Barnes," The man put on a smile which didn't made Lincoln better.

"My sisters. My friends. How are they?" He demanded. The doctor stopped them.

"They're fine, son. A little scared. Your family are on the way here. Which is the perfect time to answer some questions. Do you remember anything?"

Lincoln gave him a firm answer, "I nearly died, along with my little sisters and friends."

"Calm down, Lincoln. You're traumatized just like the rest," The door suddenly open, revealing the Loud family. Rita's shouting brought the two fliching.

"My baby! Where is Lincoln?!" The family pause to see the only boy in bed. Grief faces with tears streaming from their eyes. Before Lincoln open his mouth, he was hugged by his mother.

"Thank god! Thank god!" She repeated, cradling her baby boy.

"Linky!" Leni and Luna shouted and hugging their baby brother. They kisses his face.

Lori said, her eyes red from crying, "Are you alright?!"

"Alright?!" Lynn pushes her away in outrage. "Dude nearly died! Same goes with Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lucy!"

"Junior, that's enough!" Lynn Sr. yell back. He was carrying Lily, who was reaching her hands to Lincoln.

"Wincoln!"

Luan spoke, sniffing, "We heard the news! Lincoln, are you hurt?"

"I'm ok...I think I am," Lincoln spoke with doubt.

"Are you hurt?!" Luna demanded in worry. "The girls told us what you did!" On cue, Lucy, the twins, and Lisa appear in the room. Lincoln stare at his youngest sisters. Like on the scene of the accident, their faces over their big brother never left. Lana and Lola both rush in and dive her fast in his chest.

"YOU JERK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Lola cry on the gown. Her twin follow the same.

"WE TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK BUT YOU RISK YOUR LIFE!" Lana baw her eyes.

"TO SAVE OTHERS!" The twins shouted in union.

Lucy cry on his shoulders and wrap her pettie arms around his neck. Lisa cry on Lincoln's right leg. Lincoln brought a sad smile to his face and hug them back.

Despite the warmth of the family, Dr. Barnes clears his throat to end it. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I was just about to deliver the news to your son."

Lisa whip the mucus from her nose, "A diagnosis of his injuries?"

"Yes. First I like to ask you some questions. Lincoln, where were you sitten?"

"Next to Clyde," Lincoln answer.

"Was it by a window?"

"Yes."

"Were you standing up?"

"No."

"Not even for five seconds before the accident?" Lincoln shook his head sideways. Dr. Barnes sigh, eyes widen in surprise.

Rita asked, worrying about her son, "What is it, Dr. Banes? Does he have internal injuries?"

"That's the thing. He has no injuries. External or internal." The family looks at the doctor like he wasn't talking right.

"Dr. Barnes, you're not making sense," Lisa said, frowning at this man's professionalism as a doctor. "Have you found second degree burn marks from the explosion? Or internal hemorrhaging from the car?"

"I looked at any burn marks from his body. Not a single one. No cuts on his hands. No bleeding from his organs. I even performed an X-Ray on Lincoln," The doctor got the file from under the clipboard. He took out a thin paper and place it on a large rectangle-like box. He turn on the lights, presenting the boy's x-rays. "See anything unusual?"

The family looked at it while Leni concluded "It's Linky's bony things. They're fine."

"Exactly. From what several cops told me from the survivors, Lincoln saved one classmate from being hit by the car. I found no fracture ribs. All of his organs are normal. No damage spleen. Not even a rupture."

Lincoln's mind is racing. What the doctor was saying couldn't be true. "Dr. Barnes, are you sure you got mine mixed up by mistake?"

"No. It's yours," Dr. Barnes said, he was surprised like the rest of the family. "All I can say is you're one of the lucky ones, Lincoln. There isn't a broken bone. Not a scratch on you."

"But that's impossible," Lynn Sr. shook his head. His wife cover her mouth in slight shock. The sisters shared their mother's reaction. "The girls told us everything."

"I guess your son is a very lucky boy. There's no need to keep him here. He can leave. You can change in the restroom," Dr. Barnes ordered. Lincoln's sisters pull away as he got his clothes and head to the restroom.

Lisa walked to the light box and examine Lincoln's x-ray scan. She wanted to prove to the doctor there was a fracture somewhere. But she couldn't find it. Billions of questions raises to her head. It was impossible for someone to survive an accident and saved four lives.

"I got more patients I need to seen," The doctor took out the picture from it, much to Lisa's dismay. He opens the door and turn his head, "By the way, have Lincoln ever gone through a change lately? When I scan him, I couldn't raise a possibly conclusion. Perhaps you all might know."

Rita shake her head sideways, "Not much. All he's been doing is exercising a lot than he already is. Could that be it?"

"In all my years as a doctor, I've seen bizarre cases. I've never seen anything like this," Dr. Barnes mutter and he left. Lincoln, on cue, open the door in his burn out clothes. No words came from the family or the white haired boy.

They exit out of the door, where they meet Officer Schoffer. "I'll escort your all out. It's a circus out there."

Lincoln and his family is then being hounded by dozens of paparazzi. Reporters wanted to give a word to one of the family members or Lincoln. Kathrine Mulligan is seen from the riot and giving her update of the tragedy.

"...I see one of the survivors is exiting the hospital with his family. Several people known him as Lincoln Loud, who was riding on the bus with his classmates the moment the accident happens…"

Luna shield her little brother from the people who were shamelessly want to take a picture of him. She yells at them to back off. Officer Schoffer blow her whistle and threatened arrest. The Loud family made it back to Vanzilla. Lily cry of seeing many people outside and taking pictures.

"Take a hike, you vultures!" Lori shouted while Lola bang on the window to scare a cameraman. Lynn Sr. turn on the engine. Reporters backed away from Vanzilla before the van drove away.

* * *

Lincoln sat alone in his bed after coming back to the Loud house. The family wanted to talk to him but he told them that he needed some time to himself. They allowed him. Lincoln didn't want to talk with anyone. His phone was untouch all evening. He got messages from his friends, asking if he was ok. The Loud sisters stand outside of his room, waiting to come in to provide their sisterly aide. So far, he didn't cry. They were worried as well. From Lucy, the twins and Lisa told, Lincoln risked his life to save four people. And not even a car or an explosion didn't hurt in more ways. The five older sisters' friends heard about it and offer their relief to the family and praising Lincoln for his bravery. He looked at the ceiling. His back on the bed. His mind races back where his little sisters' anguish cries in the bus to where he saved three people. He almost died. He didn't die. Why?

Tiny knocks from his door and Lily saying his name pause his thinking. Lincoln got up and open the door. His sisters came inside his room. Lori was the first to ask, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," Lincoln muttered. Leni and Luna sat on the bed. Lori gave Lincoln Lily, who snuggle on his chest. He asked his little sisters, "How about your four?"

Lucy answer "Never better," Lincoln nod his head a bit.

"My friends heard about the news," Leni shown Lincoln the messages her phone got from friends and co-workers. "They think you're a hero, Lincoln," Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn shown their phones to their little brother.

"Bobby and her family say they're glad you're ok," Lori commented.

Lucy added, "Haiku thanks you for saving her life."

"And Darcy as well," Lisa said, patting her big brother's knee.

Luna said to Lincoln, "You should comment back."

"I don't feel like it," Lincoln shook his head, making the sisters frown. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa are safe. I have no idea what happened."

Luan suggested, "Maybe it's best if you talk about it. Like how you got the bus driver out and those other kids."

"I used my hands to ripped the roof. And I did the same thing with the door," Lincoln reveal, which brought some confusion from the sisters. "I know. It's sound dumb."

"I wish I could say but we saw you survived a huge fire!" Lola cry, the memory of Lincoln being burned will haunt her mind. She was petting Lincoln's hand like a wounded animal.

Lisa said, "I could run some tests on you, Lincoln. To find out about how you survived death," She got cold looks and objections from the big sisters.

"Lisa, our bro and little sisters almost died and you're choosing now to do experiments?!" Luna annoying say.

Lily blew a raspberry at her roomate. "Poo poo!" She said in anger.

"I say let's do it," Lincoln answer, which brought up surprise reactions from everyone, even Lisa. "I want to find out as well."

Leni's phone buzz, triggering a message. It was from Dana.

It reads: _**"TURN ON THE NEWS! IT'S ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTERS!"**_

"Dana just send me a message. The news of the accident is on."

* * *

The Loud siblings saw their parents on the couch. The news of the event was just on.

_"This is Kathrine Mulligan reporting live from Royal Woods Hospital," The newswomen was still outside of the building. The Loud family remembered seeing a dozen reporters when leaving. Now police are there as a blockade. Behind the reporters are people, possibly relating to the victims. "Approximately eight hours ago, an accident on Jackman 127 trigger the road onto the tunnel. Cars dive into the tunnel while a school bus from Royal Woods Elementary School was involved. According to the bus driver, he was heading to school as a detour after a car crash from Route 25. The bus consists of fifty-five children. Luckily, no one got hurt. And the students safely got out. However, one student suffered an accident after saving a classmate. That person is named Lincoln Loud, who shockingly also saved a bus driver and two kids from a Mrs. Fletcher. But there's more than what they saw as a heroic act. Let's have a word from the survivors._

_"It's was crazy!" A twenty year old blond man spoke in disbelieve. "This kid got slammed by a car and into the bus! Next thing I know he was carrying the driver with his two legs walking!"_

_"He's either a fool or brave to save those people! I heard cries from his friends. His little sisters!" A woman with red hair said._

_"I don't know if I was imagining it, but he risked his own life to save that boy from that hellfire! And there wasn't even a scratch on him! I say, this kid is one hell of a hero!" A man with slick hair in a businessman suit added with a grin._

_"He saved my little boys!" The woman that Lincoln got two of his children from the car said. A sad smile with joy written on her face as she hugged her children. "I don't know what I'll do if he hasn't shown!"_

Lincoln felt no words from what the survivors are saying about him. They're commenting him of the four people he saved. Luna shake her little brother with a grin, "You hear that? You're a hero, bro!"

Lincoln ignored as Katherine continues the news, "_Meanwhile, an investigation is being issued at Jackman 127 of what lead to this tragedy. I'm getting word that parents of the children who were involved in the accident are marching down to City Hall with lawsuits against the person responsible for the road…"_

Lisa shook her head at what the reporter had said, "If you ask me, they should have a double check on the road during construction."

Rita frown, agreeing with the parents arguing at City Hall to be held responsible. "They're lucky we're not there," She said.

"What about the school?" Lori asked, wondering if they, too, should be accounted for.

"The bus driver contacted the school they were running late," Lucy answer.

"It's totes scary that something like this happen," Leni whimpered, her mind drift of what would happen if her little sisters and brother died along with everyone.

"But at least Lincoln saved the day, right pal?" Lynn Sr. pat his boy on the back with pride. Lincoln saw the faces of his family looking at him with smiles. Lincoln grin but die down.

"Lisa, you should get started on the test," The boy told her four year old sister and watch her run up the stairs.

"Test? What test?" Rita said, both her and husband didn't like how Lisa run up by the mention of test.

Lori answer, "Lisa is going to experiment on Lincoln to find out what made him saved those people without getting any injury," Lisa return to the living room with a syringe and a long strap.

"I need about a tiny sample of your blood, Lincoln," The genius proposed. Lincoln held his right arm in front of him. Leni and Luna both prepare to guard their little brother, but one look from him told them not to. The strap is wrapped around his arm to cut off the blood. Once the arm is numb, Lisa held the needle to the center. But, to her shock, the needle bend after one touch.

The family, plus Lincoln, saw the bent needle in wide eyes. Lori shook her head, "What the?!"

Lynn look at Lincoln and Lisa before forming a frown. "Ok, something tells me you have something to do with this!" She accuses Lisa, who was also shock. The family glared at her, except for Lincoln.

"I have no recollection that any of my experiments were the cause of Lincoln's unexpected surviving! If I had, I would have data as evidences!" Lisa has a quick idea. She grabbed her big brother's hand. "Lincoln, come with me!" Both raced up the stairs. This time the family follow them as a stampede.

Lisa place Lincoln in front of small machine. Lisa cover her eyes to protect the radiation. Seeing her family, she warned them not to get close if they don't wanna risk their health. Five seconds of the ray to hit Lincoln. The results were sent to Lisa's supercomputer. The family enter. The monitor focus on the scan from deep tissue to skeletal region. Her eyes from the glasses wide from the result.

"Oh, my Einstein," She said in a low voice.

"What is it, Lisa?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Did you found something in Lincoln?"

Lisa turned her chair to meet her expression. Lisa begin, "I didn't find anything in Lincoln's skeletal region. I wanted to see if the doctor made a mistake, but none. Then I found something in his blood. An X-Gene Chromosome. Lincoln, the reason why you survive death and saved our lives without injury is because you're a mutant."

Lincoln opened his mouth in shock. He wasn't the only one. His family are reacting to the news. Beside the Avengers, there have been news regarding mutants such as the X-Men. About thirty seven percent of the world are prejudice against mutants, the rest have no problem. The Loud family even respected the mutants as heroes. Lisa had a fascination with the controversial topic, giving her a need to research. Now there was one in the house.

Luna and Leni saw their little brother touching his head with his shaking hand. "Linky?" Leni said in worry. She and Luna helped Lincoln sit down.

"Hold on," Lynn stopped. "How is this possible? Why now?"

Lisa answer, "It must have stay dominant until it became recessive. That's my only answer. It's strange how cases involving people with an X-Gene Chromosome adapt at an early age, such as five. Late bloomers often around their pre-teen or teenage years. Yet our brother happen to have an X-Gene Chromosome hidden in his DNA."

"So Lincoln has powers?" Lana said in awe. "That's how he's survive without a scratch?"

"Precisely. Lincoln, have there been changes you been going through?" She asked Lincoln, who was still taking in on the news.

"Just exercising."

Lynn frown at Lisa's curious look, "Don't tell us exercise turn Lincoln into a mutant?"

"Unless if you exercise over six days. Lincoln, have you taken a break between exercise?"

Lincoln answered, "I take five to ten minutes of break. I jog for twenty miles in the forest and I race up the mountain to get to the top," The family were taken aback by this revelation.

"And what about when you get home?" Rita's voice shiver.

"I do sit-ups, jumping jacks, and push-ups. It's start slow for each. Ten. Twenty. And Fourty."

"Fourty?!" Lynn repeated in a yelp. "Dude, that's too much! Doesn't your body have limits?!"

"It never did. When I stop, my body never shut down. I got the feeling to be stronger. So I do it again. I never stop. My body drop a breath during how much I can get. Now I don't know how long I can go," Lincoln explained. "When I woke up, I didn't feel any soreness. Not a muscle cramp."

Lisa added, "It's part of your invulnerability. You can't get hurt from exercising. Now about your other ability, when you used your hands to rip the roof of a bus and door car? Shall we moved to the shed?"

* * *

In the shed stood a weight bench. Lisa ordered Lincoln to sat on the bench. She asked. "Lynn, what was your last record in that?"

"150. Why?"

A sly smile appear in her face, "Try adding four fifty weight on it."

Shocked, Lynn didn't like what she was planning. Neither did the family. Lynn grab four fifty weight dumbbells and inserted in the bar.

"Lincoln, try lifting it."

Lincoln breath and grab the bar with his two hands. Lynn stopped him from lifting. The boy saw concern in her brown eyes. Leni and Luna and Rita were scared of what might happen. Lincoln reassure her, "It's ok, Lynn. Let go."

Lynn took her hands away and stepped away. Lincoln lift the bar. Lori and Lynn both took a step forward when the bar moved. Lincoln grit his teeth and push his arms up. The family stare as they watch the only boy lift the bar with extra weight that not enough Lynn can muster. The bar stand above his chest. Lincoln grit more, scaring the little ones and his two closest sisters. The bar lift more. His arm went all the way up.

Lynn Sr. said in wide eyed, "Oh, my god."

Lincoln stop gritting. His arms weren't hurting. His bones didn't break. The bar is placed back to the handles. The boy lift his body up to face the shocked and wide-eyed family. Lincoln felt it was abnormal to lift something not even Lynn couldn't do if she tries.

"How much was that?" He asked. Lynn Sr checked the dumbbells in the bar and gave his answer.

"350."

The girls tend to Lincoln side, asking if he was ok or if he needs to have sisterly love. Lincoln told them he was fine.

"Wow Lincoln. You're strong. Like really strong!" Lana said with a grin. Lola and Lucy both gasped while Lily clapped her hands at her big brother. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn looked at their brother at another light. The parents are surprised as well.

"So what now?" Lincoln asked.

"First thing is to hide your powers from other," Lisa answer. "Royal Woods is not 100% friendly to mutants. If anybody found out, the government can take Lincoln away and do experiments. Possibly how to make orderly soldiers incapable of obtaining damages."

The rest of the family are scared. Now that their only son/ brother is a mutant, he's going to be a target from the government for experimination. News of the mutants lead several scientist working for the government to take down mutants or develop a cure to erase their powers permanently. It caused negative backlash from activists who believed mutants have rights.

Lynn declared with her fists clenched, "I'll be damned if some agents is going to take Lincoln away!"

The twins latch at Lincoln in fear, "Don't let them take Lincoln mommy, daddy!"

"I'll put a curse on them if they try," Lucy said, her tone drops down in seriousness.

"But aren't people, like, gonna ask questions about Linky?" Leni asked, recalling what the news lady reported.

"We denied everything," Lori said. Lisa and her parents nod their heads in agreement.

Rita look at Lincoln and said, "Lincoln, you understand us?" The boy didn't reply at his mother as his eyes were on his hands. "Lincoln."

The boy answered back, "Yes. Sorry mom. It's just a shock to me. I finally wanted to change my appearance and a big bomb drop on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Luna and Leni about this. I haven't been honest with everyone here. I didn't want to be strong to face Middle School. The real reason is I train is to accomplish something," Lincoln revealed. The family got their attention. "I was a little bump- no, scratch that- more than that because I haven't done anything as an accomplishment. A week ago, Mrs. Johnson give a lecture on Ancient Greeks."

Leni said, "There were geeks who were old and wise?"

"He means the gods and goddesses from old Greek," Luan said.

"I got into it. Gods putting themselves to achieve the impossible. No other person can't do what they did. Then there was this one guy, Heracles. He accomplished so many missions that he became a hero in Greek. And I wanted to be as strong as him. No fears. No doubts. Guess I got my wish," Lincoln haven't heard any laughs from his siblings. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it's silly. I wanted this so I can achieve something and not having to stare at that empty slot in the trophy room till I'm sixteen."

"Actually, it's not," Lori said, surprising Lincoln. A smile appear in the older sister's face. "I think it's amazing what you're doing."

Lincoln notices the family sharing a grin while most are nodding their heads. He said, "You don't think it's dorky that I want to be like a god?"

"Frankly yes," Lisa said. Lincoln frown, so did Luna and Leni. "Let me finish. People looked up at the Ancient heroes as inspiration in art. Others tried foolishly to be like the gods. In Roman History, Commodus, or Lucius Aurelius Commodus, associated himself as Heracles to mimic his physical strength. But unlike how the Greek heroes died, those never lived the expectations as a god. Since then, nobody is stronger than a god. Until the recent superheroes and mutants surfaced."

Lynn added, "Like Thor. He's a god from other world."

"And now Lincoln is gifted with an ability that can make him battle a god," Lucy said.

"We don't know that, Lucy. Since the mutant debate have caused scientists to develop theories on how their DNA evolve, I long for a mutant as a test subject. And my wish has been granted," Lisa fixes her glasses at Lincoln, who felt weird of her stare. The back of Lisa's green turtleneck is grab by a furious Luna.

"You keep your hands off of my bro!" Luna bellowed. Behind her Lynn had her knuckles crackle toward the genius.

"I meant no harm!" Lisa pleaded from the glare. Leni shield Lincoln in protection. "This is an opportunity to study mutants! I can study how our brother's powers work!" The family glares soften while Lynn lower her fists but still mad at Lisa. "You have my solemn oath," She placed her hand on her chest and her other hand up. "I won't do any dangerous experiments on our brother."

Lori crosses her arms with a firm nod, "That's more like it."

But Lisa wasn't finish explaining. "However, if I'm going research on Lincoln's development, then everyone has to contribute. As much I like solitary in my work, I can't do this alone. We're keeping Lincoln's powers a secret. But everyone has to help Lincoln with his training," This got Lincoln to voice his objection but died down by more of her talking. "Lincoln, we know you don't want us in on this, but this isn't one of your crazy plans. This is serious. You can continue training but we're here to help you. We can't let anyone know what you can do. The only solution is to keep your powers a secret."

Luna place her hand on Lincoln's left shoulder, "She right, dude. We're not going to let those man in black take you away."

"You're our precious little brother, Linky," Leni wrap her arms to hug Lincoln's other side. Lincoln felt his head being kiss by Lori.

The first born declared, "We'll do anything for you like you always do for us."

"As much as I hate to let this go on, I felt I must _STRONGLY _agree to this," Luan jokes, she ruffled his hair. "Haha! Get is?"

Lynn grin, "It'll be great to train you more! This is a challenge I can work with! And we'll beat some slimy agents asses if they try to get you!"

Lucy appear behind Lori and Luna, scaring the group hug, "I couldn't agree more. Mutants are misunderstood beings who are ostracized by humanity. Subjected as weapons. And I'll be darned if I let anyone take you away, Lincoln," A smile appear in the goth's face.

Lana and Lola both hugged Lincoln. The diva princess proclaim "You're our hero, Lincoln!"

"And we'll have your back!" Lana added with a grin.

Lisa said, "Think of it as our debt for saving us repaid, elder brother."

Lily laughs "Wincoln is stwonger!" Rita and Lynn Sr. pat their hands on the son's back, adding they'll help him with his powers and keeping his secret.

Lincoln felt more love from his family than he received. Even after the news of being a mutant shock the rest, his family are always at his side. The white haired boy now felt the burden of being overshadowed by his sisters gone. Now Lincoln's goal is just the beginning. With his family at his side, he'll have no problems whatever life throws his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, in the office of Nick Fury, the man sat alone in his office. The computer on the screen show reports of the Avengers' actions and file from the villain's archive. An email popped on his screen; it was Agent Coluson.

It reads: URGENT!

Clicking the link below the message, the video open the scene of the accident in Royal Woods. It was taken from a phone. Nick's one eye saw a white haired boy carrying the unconscious bus driver out of the wrecked bus. Then it shows the boy shielding a child from a huge explosion and survive without a starch.

Nick mutter in shock, "I'll be damned," He pause the video on the image of the boy. He grabbed his phone and speed dial.

"_Nick, what is it?_"

"Tony, you're not going to believe this."

* * *

**There you have it! Lincoln's family is going to keep this a secret and help the boy at the same time! Meanwhile, the Avengers are getting a call from Nick Fury in response to Lincoln's status as a mutant. I'm opening with ideas for ideas for who the main villain would Lincoln fight and what girl or girls would be with Lincoln? I like Haiku and maybe Girl Jordan. And Leni. See you in the next chapter, and remember, no spoilers about the movie!**


	6. A New Ability and Peter Parker

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for two weeks. Thanks for keeping the story in touch with your reviews and followers! Good news, I got three ideas; two for Total Drama and one for Loud House. I can't decide on which idea to go with on Total Drama, but I have the plot outline for Loud House and Daredevil crossover. It's at my profile, under the list of stories. I really wanted to do "The Loud Without Fear." But I haven't seen the show Daredevil. It's on Netflix. And I got no Netflix account. I remembered seeing the movie Daredevil and had read a few Daredevil comics. But I get the storyline. Anyway, let's move on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Ability and Peter Parker**

Summer arrived in June two weeks ago. Everyone is out doing what they wanted to do as planned. But we're not going to talk about who's doing what in their summer days.

Inside of the Loud House, and into the basement, stood a Loud member doing bench press. If anyone would enter to see Lynn Jr working out, they'll be surprised to see none other than Lincoln Loud on the bench. The twelve year old boy never complain on the weights between the bar. His arms never break from lifting or landed hard on his chest to bring internal injuries. Not since three weeks ago when he, along with his family discover he's a mutant. The family were astonished at first, but scare for the boy since there are those who don't take kindly of mutants. The family promised to keep Lincoln's status a secret, and help him train. Since Lincoln revealed to be a mutant, things changed in the house.

Five sisters offer to help Lincoln. Lori helped Lincoln provide the necessary food with a healthy diet. It would be her last offer as the eldest sister in the house before she leaves to Fairway this September. Leni made new clothes now that Lincoln's height is at Luna's eye level. Luna gave him a playlist for his workout. Lynn spared with Lincoln after his workout and his punches improve to leave a bruise. But Lincoln only leave minor ones since he was holding back his strength like his family say. Lisa tested his mutant abilities and record for Lincoln to lift or bend something. She's been reviewing his mutant DNA to figure out why he was the only one out of the family.

As for Luan, she helped by couching Lincoln on his exercise and throwing some puns about his abilities. Though she couldn't contain of saying something relating to mutants. Lincoln had to slap her mouth to get her to be quiet. He knows she didn't mean it. Her family, however, weren't happy and scold the comedian for almost blowing his secret.

For the rest of his younger sisters, it was tough on them. After witnessing Lincoln saved them from the accident, Lucy, the twins and Lisa all begin to look up Lincoln in a new different angle. They saw him as their hero. The accident was shocking to them. They had trouble sleeping. Lincoln woke up to see them in his bed during the night and the morning. He would see them as audiences to his training. Lincoln didn't mind. He can sense some concern from them. Like he's a target from some anti-mutant regime. Lincoln promise them this won't happen to him. The other sisters were the same as the young ones and mom and dad. They own their gratitude to the only boy/ brother for saving the people on Jackman 127. Not to mention the victims of the people he saved.

Lincoln finished his workout from one final pull up and set the bar back to its place. He leaned up with a calm smile on his face. Lincoln looked to see his younger sisters. Lisa and Lucy were sitting on the stairs. Lola and Lana were on the ground with Lily. The baby was staring at Lincoln in awe.

Lincoln chuckle at his "fans", "How long are you four are going to look at me?"

"Can we help it if we like seeing you train?" Lana answer with a grin. Lisa took notes after observing Lincoln's workout. Lola had her eyes shining in admiration. Lucy waved her hand a little bit. Lily laughs as she waddles to Lincoln. Lincoln grabs her and lift her up while he makes an airplane noise.

"Wincon swtrong!" Lily gleefully said.

"Yes, I am, Lily," Lincoln gave her a kiss on the head. He stands up for the gang to see his work out clothes. Lynn provided to gave her old ones to him. Lana walked to the bench press to see the weights on the bar. It was 380. Her eyes bright more than Lola admiring Lincoln like a cheerleader.

Lana asked, "Hey, Lincoln. You think you can take on a heavyweight champion?"

"Not if he wants to bring external hemorrhage," Lisa point out.

Lincoln grab Lily with his right arm as he said, "Are everyone upstairs?"

Lucy answers, "They're getting ready for the County Fair. Luna and her band are playing. She asked me if you're willing to help Chunk control the crowd."

"Isn't what bouncers are pay to do?"

"Not if they don't have incredible muscles like yourselves!" Lola giggle, causing Lana and Lily to laugh. Lisa rolled her eyes while continuing her notes. Lucy laugh a few times.

Lincoln tilted his head, "Doesn't that defeat the rules of keeping my powers a secret?"

Lisa said, "Father is willing to let the rules aside just this once. Consider a gift for your contribution of heroism."

Lincoln reply "Well, we better not let the family wait. Come on," Before he takes a foot on the stairs, Lola scream behind him.

"Linky, carry me!" She demanded.

"But I'm holding Lily."

"You have one arm! Carry me please!" Lola begins with a puppy dog frown. Sighing, Lincoln bend his knees and the princess, in a happy squeal, latch into his arm and her head rubbed his neck.

Lucy and Lana both shook their heads while the four year old remark, "Typical princess syndrome," Since surviving the accident, Lola begin to make Lincoln more like her bodyguard than a butler. Each time she want to go upstairs, she had Lincoln carry her like a real princess. Though Lisa analysis it was typical how Lola is behaving more like how a princess wants to be treated by someone who rescue her from certain doom. She calls it "Princess Syndrome." And it's not just Lola. Lana and Lucy both looked up to Lincoln as their savior. Lucy would write poems about her white knight while Lana follows Lincoln like a sidekick.

* * *

Vanzilla drives from the house and enter the road to the County Fair. Luna's supplies were loaded with the help from her dad, Lynn, and Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. asked "You excited for the fair, Luna?"

"You know it, pop star!" The rock star exclaimed. "Me and Sam have been practicing! We chose great songs to bring in that good old summer love!"

"Just remember you'll play me and your mom's favorite songs," The man said. Rita roll her eyes in amusement before Lynn Sr. gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How about you, Lincoln?" Luna turned her attention to Lincoln.

"I can't wait to see my friends again," Lincoln spoke. "It's been three weeks since we're together as a gang. Clyde's dads wouldn't let him out of their sight ever since the accident."

"Everyone on the bus are given counseling and mandatory sessions with psychologists," Lisa said. "The school board was lucky to give the students a three day off school and final exams exemption. Not to mention the Head of City Planning is being held responsible for the accident," An investigation was issued for the accident on Jackman 127. They discover the road was made by cheap cement material to make the road look permanent but only for a limited period. The man responsible was Alfred Rollenton. He's been cutting corners during construction and bribed the workers in order to meet the deadline. After learning Rollenton was behind this, the city council fired him as Head of City Planning. He is pleading guilty for reckless endangerment and have to pay retribution for the victims. The workers who have been bribed to keep the secret are also convicted.

Vanzilla stopped at their destination. The County Fair welcome everyone. The kids from Royal Woods Elementary School needed this from a long term in school, and their aftermath with death. The parents are worried to let them out of their sight. Even though the man is being convicted of the crime, they are scared of something might happen. Lincoln and Lynn carried Luna's stuff as the family made their way to the stage where her band is playing.

Sam and her friends set up their equipment. A voice called out the blond haired girl. Turning to see her girlfriend, she grins "Hiya, Luna!"

"Hi luv!" Luna reply with her British accent. The two embrace and kiss on the lips. Sam Sharp wave the entire Loud family, who waved back. Luna asked "Ready for the show?"

"As ready! Quick, set up your things!" The two Loud members are ordered to place the things down. Sam saw it was Lynn who set of Luna's drum kit, "Thanks Lynn!" Lynn gave her a thumbs up. When Luna's three amplifiers are brought down, she was surprised to see it was Lincoln. The girlfriend of his guardian remark, "Dang, little dude! You been working out?"

Lincoln shrugged, "Just a little bit on the arms."

"Shouldn't be a surprise," The male bandmate said. "What with you saved your sisters from that accident. You taken interest of getting fit."

"What's more surprise is everyone from school are here," Lola scan the crowd, recognizing a few faces from her and her twin's class.

"This County Fair can shine some smiles to the kids," Sam said with hope in her voice. When word got out about Luna's little sisters and brother were involved in the accident, her heart gave out in shock. She felt relieved that everyone was saved and Lincoln saved a few people. The accident felt a calling to her, protecting her little brother more often from certain doom.

Lincoln said, "Luna said you guys needed another bouncer."

"Chunk is in the front," Sam jab her thumb at the front stage. "You sure you can handle it?" She raises some doubt in her voice, and not wanting to see Luna's little brother gets injured.

"I'll be fine, Sam," Lincoln gave her a reassuring smile. Lynn Jr. put her arms around Lincoln's neck.

"Those chumps ain't got nothing against my bro!" She gave words of encouragement, not seeing the family giving concern looks regarding Lincoln's ability.

"Sam, we need to get ready!" The other female band member reminded the blond girl.

"Luna, come help us set up!"

"See you on stage, Luna!" Rita called out her daughter as she went with her band at the back.

Lincoln said with a sigh, "I'll look for Chuck."

"Lincoln," He heard his father's voice. "Remember-"

"I know. Don't show off," Lincoln repeated their words. He left the family. They trust Lincoln won't give anyone a damage spleen. But they can't help worrying about the others seeing the boy acting as a bouncer. More questions will start to raise. But Lincoln will denied it.

* * *

Luna and her band are on stage, gaining the audience's attention. The pixel haired sixteen year old shout "HELLO ROYAL WOODS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SUMMER?!" A loud "Yeah!" and "Woo-hoo!" erupted from the crowd. "HERE'S A SONG THAT CAN KICK THIS SUMMER OFF A NOTCH!" The band then played the song _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction._

As the song played, Lincoln stand next to Chunk. The boy's right feet move in rhythm on the song. Chunk focus his eyes on the crowd as his expression is what bouncers look when eyeing on a rowdy crowd. Lincoln stand there and is in focus like Chunk. People moved up and down and throwing devil horns in admiration on the band. Lincoln only saw a brief look of his family as Leni is jumping up and down, higher than anyone.

Chunk elbow Lincoln on the arm and warn "Heads up, mate! Crowd getting loose!" The crowd were moving forward, mostly by jumping. Both Chunk and Lincoln held their hands up to seize the loudness. Lincoln shouted the crowd to get back. A few ignore him and want to get close to the band. There were even fanboys from Luna's school, who are proclaiming their love to the true rock star. Lincoln glared at them, finding them trouble for no reason.

A fanboy with dirty brown hair and holding an "I Love You, Luna!" sign is bumped and trip before Lincoln caught him.

Suddenly, he was seeing Luna closing her locker. She didn't notice the fanboy watching her leave. He has a lust filled grin on his face. Then another scene show the same person looking at Luna talking to Sam from a mirror. His breath fog off on the pixel haired girl. His face was creepy. The man is then admiring the picture of Luna and his finger trail on her face with a slow rub.

Lincoln was pulled back from Chunk's shouting. The fan is pull away. The boy shakes his head. What was that? Why was he seeing that? And how? Was it another ability? Lincoln return to his guard. But his eyes locked on the fan he saved. His heart pounded in his chest like it was small warning. Lincoln saw him disappearing from the crowd. Lincoln's hands push on the crowd to keep them from distracting Luna and her band. As the song draws to a conclusion, the fan from earlier is thrown to the ground.

Lincoln helped him again.

And he was now seeing the guy wielding a scissor with a grin. Like he was preparing to use it for something he wants. He dug the blade inside his back pocket and head inside the fair.

Lincoln then glared at the fan.

"Excuse me," The fan said, wanting to be let go. But Lincoln's hand dig into his arms firmly. "Ow! Hey!" He felt his hand touching his back pocket and took out a scissor. This caught Chunk by surprise, not how Lincoln found it but the guy had one. Chunk waste no time evicting the man. Lincoln is left defending the crowd; his mind raced back in how he knew that guy had scissor from those visions. Lincoln's thoughts are snapped by a scream from Chunk.

The fanboy return with a crazed look in his face. He shouts "Let me have at your hair, Luna Loud!" Luna heard her name upon seeing the crazy fan. Lincoln moved his body with warning signs from his head, acting as a defensive barrier. The fanboy made his way on stage, but his arm is grabbed by Lincoln. He pulled him to the ground with a hard tug.

"Let me go!" He demanded. "I need that hair-Ow!" His arm is twist hard by the white haired boy. The crowd upfront held up their phones to record this.

"Lincoln, let him go!" Lincoln lookup to see Chunk and two security guards. Lincoln get off of him. Chuck grab the fanboy by the shirt collar and throw him at the guards. "Take this bloke out of here!" The fan scream to have a lock of Luna's hair right as he was escorted. The crowd roared in cheer. Chunk slap Lincoln at the back with a smile. Lincoln would smile, if not he wishes. The band stop their song mid-way from the sudden attempted attack and clap their hands. All except Luna, who knew what it was.

After the song, Luna called the family to explain what happened. At backstage, Lincoln told them everything.

"Wait, you saw images?" Lisa said with surprise in her tone.

"When I touch him, I saw that dude's mind like it was a short movie" Lincoln answer. "I think I gained another ability."

Lynn Sr. said, "We'll talk when we get home, son."

"I should head back with Chunk."

"I talked with Chunk. He's fine with handling the crowd by himself. You go with your friends," Luna spoke. She had to do it to protect Lincoln's secret. Chunk was asking how Lincoln knew and Lincoln answer it was his gut.

Lincoln nods his head. Luna gave him some money as payment for his service. "I'll see you guys later." Luna tustle his hair and Rita hug her son before Lincoln leave to enjoy himself.

* * *

The boy wander alone in the fair. It's likely he has another ability other than being incredibly strong and unable to be injury. A sixth sense to alarm him of a person's motives. Remembering her little sister recorded everything after his training. Despite his training is improving his superhuman abilities, the mention of another power hasn't occur. Lincoln passed a couple, who saw who the boy was. More people look up and whisper at the boy. They saw the video three weeks ago. Lincoln pretended not to hear them. He wasn't fond by this kind of attention. Everywhere he went, like at school, people are demanding how he survive. He gave no answer, just as his family said. Even his friends wanted to know.

"Lincoln!" Clyde, Rustly, Liam, Zack, Stella, Girl Jordan, Mollie, Taby, and Haiku are there. Lincoln waved at them.

"What up guys?" He said. When Rusty answer, his fears raise a little.

"Dude, have you seen a video just now?! It's about you stopping that guy!" Lincoln leaned his head at the ginger haired boy's phone. A low sigh escape his mouth. His friends didn't notice, except for one.

"Why so glum?" Lincoln and Rusty jump in fear by Haiku. "You saved your sister from a peasant."

Mollie remarked, "You have a habit of saving people, Lincoln. Bet Ace Savvy have been giving you a lesson."

Lincoln chuckled a little, "It was nothing. Just luck. How are you guys doing? Got over the trauma?"

"I had nightmares for a while, but nothing beats warm milk to calm me down," Liam said.

Girl Jordan said with fear in her voice, "I can't shake the images, but I'm feeling a little better."

Haiku added, "I've been writing poems of how we survive death and Lincoln saved the people and me," A smile appear in the goth's face.

"We all had a help in this," Lincoln reassured.

"But you survive death two times!" Zack exclaimed.

Clyde hug his friend and bawl his eyes, "I got so scared! Seeing you getting hit by that car! Burning alive! I thought you were a goner!"

"Sounds like you have a guardian angel at your side," Stella said, gaining some conform from Lincoln's concern about his secret. Clyde kept crying and still embracing Lincoln, making him a little embarrassed.

A voice call out, "Excuse me?" All eyes looked at a seventeen year old male. His hair is short brown. Black eyes. Light red checkered button shirt with a black shirt. Blue shirt. He had a large camera around his neck. To the girls, including Haiku, he is handsome. "Is everything alright?"

"It's no problem, mister," Stella said, pulling Clyde away from Lincoln. "Just things."

The seventeen year old male turned his attention to Lincoln, "You're Lincoln Loud, yes?" The boy nodded his head.

"That depends. Are you from the news? Cause you're carrying a camera," Lincoln's voice dial in suspicious of the large camera.

With a gasp, The man chuckle "No! I'm not from the news! I'm here on my own will. My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I saw the video they posted on Instagram. Great work helping the band."

Lincoln sighed in relief. He gave a small smile, "Thank you, Peter. These are my friends. I haven't seen your face around town."

"I'm from Queens, New York," Peter revealed. "I'm here on vacation. I happen to come by and meet the local folks. Seem like a nice place."

"You would call it a nice place if you heard about the accident," Mollie said. Peter shake his head up and down.

"Such a tragedy. I never knew it would happen in a small town. Good thing nobody got hurt."

"All thanks to Lincoln," The white hair boy frown at Mollie pointing the spotlight back to him.

Lincoln repeated with a shrug, "It was nothing. It was just hero's instinct."

"It took courage," Peter commended. "You risk your life to save others from death. You should take pride in that," Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.

Haiku added monotonously, "Taking pride too much can lead to an inflatable ego," Peter sweatdrop at her comment.

Clyde suggested "You need a guide, Peter? Me and Lincoln can help you."

"Thank you. I can manage on my own. I'll see you around Lincoln when our paths come again," With that, Peter leave the scene.

Clyde commented at the man's attitude, "He seems like a nice guy."

"And he's from New York. You think he can tell us stories about the Avengers?" Liam asked.

Tabby rolled her eyes, "Liam, not every guy from New York are an expert on the Avengers. But it's nice to see someone from Queens resting here of all places. Even though this town doesn't have many landmarks."

Girl Jordan said, "If we meet Peter again, maybe we can show him around on what we liked about this town."

"Let's cut the chit chat and start looking at rides!" Stella bellowed the gang. They follow the Flipina girl. Once they were gone, Peter went back to the spot as he watched them leave. Only his eyes locked on Lincoln Loud. He took out his phone and speed dial his boss.

"Mr. Stark, I located the target."

"_Great work, kid. Don't lose his sight. Remember your mission."_

"He doesn't look tough. I didn't sense his ability. Then again, what you guys told me about his status."

"_Never underestimate him. Keep track at him. Be cautious."_

"I'll keep you updated," Peter turned off his phone. His mind wonder at the white haired boy. He doesn't realize what adventures lie ahead involving Lincoln Loud.

* * *

**So Lincoln have another ability that can sense the people of what they had done and what they are about to do. It's also from the movie Unbreakable. And Peter Parker is here! Sorry it was at the end. What adventures lies between Parker and Lincoln? Find out on the next chapter! If you have questions about the story or stories I had mentioned from the beginning, send me a message! Until then, NiteOwl18 out!**


	7. Meeting A Spider

**Hi everyone. First off, the reason why I didn't post a chapter because I was on vacation a week ago. Last Monday, I introduced a new Loud House story. The Loud Without Fear. After reading the new chapter, go check it out. Another thing, someone in the review asked if the Peter Parker version in this story is from the MCU or the comic books. I'm gonna say it's the Peter Parker from the comic books. But I may try to put elements from the MCU. Not too much. Now, let's move to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting A Spider**

Lincoln recall the same story to his family at what happened during Luna's show. When finished, the family are bewildered.

Rita said, "I never knew mutants can adapt another ability."

Lisa hummed after writing down the notes. The four year old asked "Can you recall the visions?"

"When he bumped into me, I saw him looking at Luna at school. I remember that look on his face," Lincoln trail off in disgust that a jerk was eyeing on his sister. The family were the same as well. When Chunk describe the man, Sam identifies him as Steven, one of her classmates that have the same class. Her bandmates knew about Steven's unhealthy relationship with Luna and Sam warning him to leave her alone.

"It was like I knew what that guy was gonna do," Lincoln added. "Like I have a sixth sense."

Leni said "Like the movie with Bruce Willis?"

Luan remarked in a whisper that was similar to the little boy, "I see dead people."

"Or in Lincoln's case, he sees what people are about to do before it happens," Lori said in amazement. "It's literally strange."

Lisa explained "What Lincoln is referring is called extrasensory perception. A second sight, if you call it. Humans are born with five senses. Touch, taste, see, hear, and smell. Extrasensory perception unlocks another sense that grants the ability to information in the form of a vision. Our brother can see what people had done in criminal behavior and what they are about to do. Although, if our brother being the only mutant wasn't a surprise, a sixth sense is unexpected."

Luna asked, her jaw open, "Would Lincoln unlocked more abilities? Say laser shooting from his eyes? X-Ray vision? Flying?"

"I've run diagnosis. I can't find any changes in his DNA," Lisa said tapping her pencil at her head. "If our brother has the power to absorb more abilities, his DNA may change. Let's hope it stays that way."

After hearing about the new ability, Lynn Jr spoke "I wanna try it," She walk to Lincoln and extended her hand to him. "Touch my hand."

Lincoln replied, "Lynn, I don't know if it'll work-"

"Perhaps it may be it, Lincoln. A little demonstration wouldn't hurt," Lisa added. Lincoln, without a second thought, grab his fifth older sister's hand. He closed his eyes. His hand grip on her hand, being careful not to crush it. The family wait for something to happen. Lisa's pencil is on the notepad in excitement.

Lincoln sighed sadly and let go of Lynn's hand. "I'm sorry," He spoke. "I couldn't find anything."

Lucy said "Guess it only work on people who committed a crime."

"But not Lynn?" Lola scoffed. "Lincoln couldn't find one act of crime she did? Not even when she-"

Lynn Sr. cleared his throat sternly, "Lola, we're not discussing that!" The family didn't want to relive this, especially Lincoln and Lynn.

Luna crosses her arms before speaking slowly, "Guess that doesn't count as a crime since we're all to blame."

Lincoln looked at his family with guilt in their faces. Recalling how they treated Lincoln unfairly because he was bad luck and locking him out of the house and making him put on the squirrel suit. They were lucky they came to their senses after a horrible experience. "Guys, don't put this much harder than you're feeling. I forgive you," Lincoln repeated the words he said to them. "You came to your senses. That doesn't mean you're criminals."

"I know, sweetie," A sad Rita Loud plant a kiss on his cowlick.

Lisa spoke "Can we not scroll down to our subconscious in one of the family's darkest memories?" The family snap out of their self-loathing.

Leni said "You were saying if Lincy can fly?"

Lisa roll her eyes before answering "I said if his mutant DNA change. But everything is in order. His primary ability is his superhuman strength. Durability, meaning he can push any limit without obtaining any injuries. And final a sixth sense to see visions of people's criminal behavior."

Lincoln asked "Will you able to run a test for my sixth sense?"

"If this family doesn't have any dark secrets, then no. My answer is using it to sense danger around you. It'll be easier to know who the people you are with," Lincoln accept Lisa's answers. Still, it's a great gift other than being blessed with unbelievable strength and can't get injury.

"Well, if we're done another one of Lisa's talks about mutants, I'm starving," Lana gloated, to which her other twin gave her the stink eye.

"You ate five funnel cakes at the fair. Are you trying to beat Lynn's record?"

"Worth a shot."

"Please don't," Lori utter a look at the two grinning tomboys. The family left Lisa's room, except the four year old. She took out her journal and write down the date log of observing Lincoln's mutant abilities.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln rest in his bed after a workout with Lynn. He is currently reading another issue of Ace Savvy. A knock on the door utter Lincoln to allow the person in.

Lana came in with a grin, "Hey Lincoln! Wanna go to the park with us?"

"Isn't mom taking you and the girls?"

"Mom have to go on an appointment and dad is at the restaurant. Lori is busy preparing to pack her things," Lana explained. "But you can take me, Lola, Lucy, Lisa and Lily!"

Lincoln raises an eyebrow, "Lisa is going?"

"Mom recommended it. Or she'll take her chemistry away."

"Ah. My schedule is open. I guess I can take a walk."

"Sweet! Thanks, bro!" Lana hugged Lincoln before leaving the room.

Lincoln and his little sisters went to the park. Lincoln carried Lana in piggyback style before Lola asked. Lincoln watched them play as his sight focus on his handheld console. Though the twins wanted Lincoln to play with them. Lincoln push the girls on the swing set. He joined Lily on the sandbox and made a sandcastle together. Lucy went by the shade underneath a tree. With Lincoln, they talk about new poems with the white haired boy helping. Finally, there was Lisa, who was criticizing the probability of accidents bound to happen on play set. Lincoln insists she has fun, by lifting her on the monkey bars. Lisa yelled at him for it. The other sisters urge her to move with Lincoln preparing to catch Lisa.

"Come on, Lisa! You can do it!" Lana cheered at her brainy sister, who was struggling to hold the monkey bar with her tiny arms.

Lola mockingly jeer, "Don't fall!"

"Lola, be quiet! You're throwing off my attempt to stay intact on this rusty old bar!" Lisa barked. Her legs kick around as her weight is letting her down.

Lincoln spoke with encouragement, "It's ok, Lisa. I'm here for you!" Lisa swing herself to grab another bar. Right at the fifth bar were her fingers start to hurt. "Just a few more steps!"

Lisa corrected "You mean _swings, _Lincoln," The genius groan as her fingers ache. They were starting to slip off. Lisa hurry herself by pushing her body forward to get to the next two bars.

"That's it. Just one more step," Lincoln's words went to her head. Lisa, however, couldn't push her four year old body anymore.

"Lincoln, I'm starting to slip," Lisa observe from her own fingers. Her tone didn't match up to how kids are when they couldn't swing any further. But Lincoln's words kept edging her to move on. The twins, Lucy, and Lily cheer as the backup. Lisa extent her left arm to reach the last bar. She swung her legs to push herself an inch to grab it. When she let go the other arm, she lapse it on the last bar. The sisters clapped with Lily screaming "Yway, Wlisa!"

Lisa let go and her big brother caught her like he promised. Lincoln smile brightly, "Very good, Lisa! Wasn't that fun?"

Lisa shown a small smile, "I admit it was challenging to participate in outdoor activities by using your limbs to grab these outdated poles. Still, it felt nice."

"But you're lucky Lincoln was able to catch you," Lucy said. Lincoln pat Lisa on the head before placing her down. Lisa thanked him.

Lola begin excitingly, "Me next! Linky, catch me if I fall!" Lola climb on the set. Lincoln shrugs his shoulders with a smile. Lola was able to swing to the fourth bar with Lincoln setting his arms to catch her. His eyes dart for a moment to see a familiar man who was walking on the sidewalk. Lincoln abandoned his post, triggering his little sister's cry.

"Lincoln, where you going?!" She demanded.

Lucy saw Lincoln running to the male, "It seems Lincoln is going to that guy," The twins and Lisa follow her gaze.

"Hey Peter!" Peter Parker's eyes blink before grinning.

"Hiya, Lincoln!"

"What are you doing in the park?"

"Taking a scroll, that's all."

"I'm here with my sisters," Lincoln's little sisters then show up. Peter notices the girls and asked if there were Lincoln's sisters, and the white haired boy reply yes.

Lisa asked "Lincoln, who is this gentleman?"

"Guys, this is Peter Parker," Lincoln introduced. "Peter, this is Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. We meet at the County Fair."

"Greetings, Peter. My name is Lisa Loud," Lisa salute the man. The twins say their name by their appearances.

"I'm Lana. And this is Lola."

"I'm Lucy and this is Lily," The goth bounce the baby, which Lily wave at Peter.

"So Peter," Lisa started. "We don't see you around in Royal Woods. What business do you have here?"

"I'm here on vacation," Peter said. "I lived in Queens, New York," The twins gasped as well as Lily.

Lincoln said, "Peter, did you find anything nice in the city? No troubles?"

"No. Everything is normal, except this guy try to con me out of three-fifty for a chili hot dog."

"That's Flip. He's such a scoundrel," Lola said. "Where are you residing?"

"At the Plaza Hotel. And I got lucky to have one."

Lucy then notices the camera around Peter's neck, "You are a photographer?"

Peter blink his eyes as he show the device, "Yeah. It's part of my hobby. I used to take a job a while back to pay for my aunt's mortgages. You guys heard of _The Daily Bugle_?"

Recognizing the name, Lana shouted "That's the newspaper building that targets Spider-Man as a menace! You worked there?!"

"Used to. Got another job," Peter didn't answer the tomboy's question when his other senses trigger. He shift his head to the left. His ears pick up police siren, coming from a few blocks. "Excuse me. I have...to take care of something. Great seeing you again, Lincoln and nice to meet you, girls," He ran off in a hurry.

Lola mutter "Rude much?" Loud police sirens passed the park. Three police cruisers, as Lisa pointed out.

Lana said in wide eye, "Whoa, what's happening?"

"If there going to that direction, the cruisers are heading to City Hall. Something must be happening."

Lincoln spoke, "Let's go and see."

* * *

A crowd form outside of City Hall. Concern and shock broke out. Police officers blockage the crowd. The news team stand on live in what was happening. Lincoln and his sisters came by. When one asks what was happening, Katherine Mulligan spoke in front of the camera.

"I'm Katherine Mulligan, reporting live from outside of City Hall. A deranged gunman entered the building and fired a few shoots. Everyone got out, along with three council members who were injured. One of the victims identified the gunman as former Head of City Planning, Alfred Rollenton. Rollenton, the man who was responsible for the accident of Jackman 127, locked himself in the third room with Mayor Davis, two council members, and the new head of City Planning…"

One of the officer holds a bullhorn, indicating he's the captain of the police. He scream through it "MR. ROLLENTON! THIS IS THE POLICE CHIEF! WE LOCKED EACH SECTION OF THE BUILDING! THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN!"

Inside the room were the hostages are, a fifty-five year old man with no hair, a thick beard, and a fat gut stands in the room with a shotgun in his hand. His expression is craze.

"I'm not trying to run!" Alfred Rollenton shouted to the chief. He lead at the open window. "I'm here to get my job back!"

Mayor Davis try to be the voice of reason to the former employer, "Alfred, please be reasonable!"

"YOU CAN'T SOLVE THIS! GIVE UP NOW!"

"It's not fair!" Alfred shouted more, gripping the gun. "Fifteen years I worked to build roads for the people and you all throw me out! Why? Because of one accident?!" He turned to the people who betrayed him.

Lincoln felt that this was going to be a massacre. Even if he has the ability to tell what the criminal was going to do, he was outside to get a reach. But this was going to end badly. "This is not good," Up at the skies, it was figure who dropped at the roof of the building. It was like a red and gold blur. Lincoln wondered if he was swinging and with what?

Alfred is growing tired. His deranged eyes lock on the Mayor. He grabs her by the back of her neck, "Let's go, Mayor! Your public awaits!" Everyone saw Mayor Davis at the window with Alfred behind her. The shotgun is pointed. "Listen up! If you don't want the mayor's guts all over the floor, I suggest you all give me my job back!"

Everyone cry more with the Loud siblings look like they were about to receive another traumatic experience. The police chief urge the snipers to back away from shooting the gunman. They waited for the loud gunshot, but all they heard was Rollenton's scream in the next five seconds. Then Rolleton was sent out of the window with great force. His leg is tied together by web. And when the person appear on the scene, everyone froze and the Loud siblings are in awe to see who it was.

Spider-Man wave the people as he holds the rope, "What's up?" The crowd cheer at the hero. The news team are now eager to get an interview with the famous hero from Queens, New York. "One crazy guy coming at you!" Spider-Man lowers the web; the police officers gather to get the man. Spider-Man drops down, where the news team are at his surrounding to get an interview. Meanwhile a few officers enter to get the hostages out.

"Oh my god, it's him!" Lola squeal in excitement to see Spider-Man here. Lana got her phone to get a picture of the web hero. Since people are crowding him in admiration, she stands on top of the police car. Lisa was hoping to try to get a web sample from Spider-Man. At that moment, Lincoln's world pause. Rollenton struggle to be free and finish his assassination. By the way he was, the man was going to try to do it. The white haired boy touch the base of the sidecar of the police car. His hand crush it.

The officer escorting the shooter is elbowed at the nose. Rollenton grab the gun from the holster. Mayor Davis was at his distance. He raised the pistol to shoot. Before anyone notice, Rollenton is hit by a side car door. Everyone turn their heads at it. They looked around to the person who done it. Lincoln and his sisters are gone. No one knew.

All except a certain web hero.

* * *

Lincoln and his little sisters are at an alley. They run right after Lincoln threw the car at Rollenton. Lincoln asked if anyone was following us. Lucy check and said no.

Lisa slap Lincoln's arm, "Are you crazy?! Using your powers in front of everyone?!"

"He was going to shoot the Mayor! I couldn't let it happen!" Lincoln argue.

"Let's hope to Einstein's specter no one did," Lisa glared at her reckless brother. Then Spider-Man drop down, alarming the gang.

Lana shouted "Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man caustically walk "Your five run pretty fast. Didn't see what happened back at City Hall?"

Lola denied "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"That was a quick throw you done, Lincoln," Spider-Man spoke the boy's name, throwing him in alarm.

Lincoln spoke in warning, "How did you know my name?" It was then the web masked hero lift his mask to show his face. Lincoln and his sisters held their mouths to scream Peter's name.

"We can't talk here. Meet me back at your house. Don't worry, I know where it is," Spider-Man then summon a web from his wrist and swing up to a building. Lincoln and his little sisters had their jaws open in shock of not meeting the famous Spider-Man, but he just told them who he was, as the person Lincoln meet the other day.

How can things get more surprising?

* * *

**The next chapter is the Loud family meeting Spider-Man and his mission regarding Lincoln! How would they react? If you got some ideas relating to the story, add to your review or in a message. Be sure to read The Loud Without Fear. I'll see you in the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out!**


	8. The Loud Family Meet Spidey and Stark!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but here's chapter eight! Sorry it's short. Get ready for the Loud family meet Spider-Man and a surprise member from the Avengers!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Loud Family Meet Spidey and Stark!**

Lincoln and his younger sisters race back home after their encounter with Spider-Man. When they reached the entrance, the four sisters yell uncontrollably at the rest of the family who are in the living room.

Lynn Sr. put his hands in a defensive pose, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Calm down!" This got the yelling stop. "What's the problem, girls?"

Before either of them answer, a voice only the six siblings knew said, "I can answer that, sir," All eyes turn to the source from the kitchen before they reacted in surprise. There he was, Spider-Man, in the Loud House.

Lynn Sr spoke with calm and in a low voice, "You're...Spider-Man," Her fifth daughter, however, put in a fighting stance against the crime-fighter.

"Alright, creep! Who are you and how you get in the house?!" She shouted.

"Lynn, stop!" Lincoln shouted. "He's the real Spider-Man! We saw him in City Hall!"

Lori asked the gang, "What were you all doing in City Hall?" Rita shout everyone to look at the television of a quick bullen in City Hall. It recalled how the former employee of City Planning took Mayor and a few people hostage before Spider-Man came and apprehended the subject. The Loud family are disbelief it was the real Spider-Man, and he's here at their home.

Lynn Jr dropped down her stance in a squeak and cry "I'm so sorry!"

Spider-Man shrug it off as he said, "It's fine. To answer the question of why I am here, it involves your son," All eyes looked at the white haired boy. "I know he's a mutant."

Everyone's eyes wide by what he had said. Spider-Man diffuse the situation, "Don't worry! I won't tell. In fact, I have my supervisor here who can explain this."

Lori provided her own phone to call him, but Spider-Man got his own. The crime-fighter came with a backpack around his shoulder. The family saw Spider-Man took out a small device from a small zipper. He place the oval on the table and press a button. A blue light shine up. It forms into a small person. This person was a middle-aged man with a mustache that runs all the way down his cheeks and a small goatee on the chin. That person was Tony Stark, also known as Iron-Man.

"Tony Stark!" The Loud family yelled.

To their shock, the man laughs "I can see why they call you The Loud House. Also, Mrs. Loud, your daughter passed out. The one with the glasses. Her name is Lisa, yes?"

Rita saw Lisa passed out with a wide grin on her face. The blond woman said as she picked her up, "Sorry, Mr. Stark. She'll wake up. Wait, how you Lisa's name?"

"I know all your names," Tony enlisted the names of the family. "Lori. Leni. Luna. Luan. Lynn Jr. Lincoln. Lucy. Lana. Lola. Lisa. Lily. And Lynn Sr. and Rita."

Awed, Leni asked "Are you a mind reader? Wait! What am I thinking now?"

Tony said "Something with clothes."

"How you guess?!"

Tony stare at her before clearing her throat "Peter, the kid,"

Spider-Man, who unmasked himself, took Lincoln by the hand and lead him to the hologram. Lincoln is awestruck of meeting one of the Avengers.

Smiling, Tony said, "At last, we meet, Lincoln Loud."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark," Lincoln woke up the courage to speak back.

"I've heard of your little stun from the accident. One of our agents from S.H.I.E.L.D picked up the news and send it to H.Q," Tony explained. "Our satellites responds to know who your son is and the family as well. We're lucky this haven't gone further investigating your abilities, Lincoln. Who knows what might have happened?"

Lincoln said "I got my family to thank."

"And you all keep it that way. But let's get down to business. Loud family, you all met Spider-Man. But you don't know his identity. Meet Peter Parker," Peter waved at the family. Lisa woke up from passing out before a girlish squeal escaped her lips from seeing her idol. "By now, you're wondering why he's here. Director Fury chosen Peter to help Lincoln."

Luan asked in confusion, "Help him with what?"

A sly grin appear the man's face, "To become an Avenger."

Lincoln's jaw drop in more awe. The family followed as well. They heard stories of the famous Avengers. The heroic things they had done, even in some of the darkest moments like the battle in Sokovia. Now Tony Stark, the man called himself Iron Man, is telling the Loud family if Lincoln can become an Avenger.

"Is this for real?" Lincoln couldn't help but smile.

"I know what you two are thinking," Tony said to both parents. "What right do I have to take your twelve year old child to become a hero? You have no idea what the others had said when I brought it up. But Fury agreed with me. No offense, but this family isn't the right environment for the kid. You all done with training and keeping it a secret, thank you very much. But let me remind you, not everyone is 100% mutant friendly. And this town is one filled with anti-mutant activists. People will look into it one day, and they'll take your child away to have his powers removed. The only way for him is not to face the angry mob is to be with us. We're not going to take your child away from you. That's why I send Peter here to be his mentor."

Lynn Jr exclaimed "Mentor?!" Peter stand next to Lincoln with a flashing grin.

"He's going to train you to become a hero. With that killer insane strength, you'll be unstoppable by any forces. As long as we don't let a certain green doctor know that," Tony joked at the last sentence. "What do you say, Lincoln? You wanna become an Avenger?"

Lincoln held his jaw open. Each family were staring at him in different reactions. The twins eyed their big brother with stars in their eyes for the opportunity to become a big time hero. Lucy gasped loudly, for the first time she felt grateful Lincoln is given the chance of a lifetime. Lisa couldn't hold her excitement, for meeting Tony Stack via hologram or Lincoln being offered by the man to join the super-powered hero group. Lily notices the reaction and understood what the blue man is offering. Her tiny mouth open as she look at Lincoln. The five older sisters are worried and excited. Worry that Lincoln will be in more danger if he put himself in the line. Excited he's being offered the chance to be like Ace Savvy. The parents share the same expression as the five eldest daughters. But Mr. Stark was right. Lincoln can't be protected by his family, even if they try their best to hide his abilities. The town will ripped him away from the family as they find ways to erase his powers permanently.

"Well, son," Rita spoke with an unease in her tone. "What do you say?"

Lincoln slowly lay out a large grin and shout "I'll do it!"

Tony smirk "That's what I like to hear. Ok, let's go over the guidelines," Peter roll his eyes while groaning.

"Mr. Stark, is this necessary? I can tell Lincoln about it."

"I brought you here on the mission. Don't make me regret it," Tony shot back a glare. "Now Lincoln, you here to listen to Peter. He'll help you follow the path of becoming an Avenger. Don't showboat your muscle. Don't accept challenges from strangers for money. Don't show off your abilities to impress the girls."

"I won't," Lincoln agree.

Luan grin "Except maybe the third part. If Lincoln can't help himself," The white haired boy blush as Luan and a few of his sisters giggle.

"Peter will record all the training you have endured. Loud family, you're welcome to cheer for your brother/ son. We're counting on you, Lincoln. Don't let us down," Tony eyed Lincoln like he was the carrier of his promise. But Lincoln, being a fan of heroes, is living up to his promise.

"I promise, Mr. Stark. I won't let you and the over Avengers down."

"I like this kid. Reminds you of Peter when I recruited him," Tony smile brightly at the boy. "Your training starts tomorrow. Peter, enjoy your vacation. Listen to your teacher, Lincoln. It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr Stark," Lynn Sr. said. "We hope we'll see you again. In full person that is."

"Let's hope so!" Lisa grin in excitement.

"It was a great _holo_ meeting you. Hahaha! Get it?" Luan laugh. The family groan. As much as Lincoln can tolerate the comedians' puns, it wasn't the best time to do that when meeting one of the Avengers. Peter refuse to dislike the joke since it was rude to say so. Tony laugh a bit and give her a thumbs up.

"Mr. Stark, I have some words I like to discuss with you! It involves your mechanical armor suit!" Before Lisa can say more, the hologram disappear. "Dang it!"

Peter took the device. He turned to the entire Loud family, "I hope you like Mr. Stark. He's a great man. Someday, you'll meet the rest of the team," He shakes the entire family's hand.

After shaking Lincoln's hand, he said "Where are we going to train?"

"I'll call you. Give me your phone number," Lincoln handed him his cell. Peter inserted the boy's number in his cell phone. "See you at training."

"Wait! Can you stay for lunch?" Lincoln offered. "Dad is making his famous lasagna."

"_Lynn-_agna," The man corrected. Peter raises an eyebrow to Lincoln, which he replied his dad will explain it.

"You have to eat with us, brah!" Luna said with the same expression as Lincoln.

"Tell us about your epic adventures!" Lynn Jr grin.

"Why you chose the name Spider-Man?"

"How does your spider webs work?"

"How did you receive your Arthropodic abilities?"

Peter back away from the girls asking all the questions. This wasn't compare to the fangirls he dealt with back in Queens. Finally, he said, "What the hey? I'll stay," He flinch at the Loud girls cheering loudly.

He crouched down to Lincoln and said "Do they do this a lot?"

"Welcome to the Loud house. Let's take a seat."

"Move over, Stickcon! He's sitting with me!"

"As if! He's sitting with me!"

"I want him to show me his amazing web!"

"I totes want him to have a selfie!"

"I want to research his Arthropodic abilities!"

"Oh, Peter, what have you got yourself into?" Spider-Man said to himself as the sisters got into a huge fight.

* * *

**So the Loud family meet Peter and Tony Stark! Now Lincoln's training begin to become Royal Woods' new hero and an Avenger on the next chapter! Last chance of ideas for villains. I already know who I want to put in. But you guys can tell me what villain or villains do Lincoln and Spider-Man should fight. See you in the next chapter. I'm NiteOwl18!**


	9. Training with Spidey!

**Hello! I'm back with a brand new chapter of HercuLOUD! I just want to say thank you for keeping in touch with the story. I know everyone is furious that Spider-Man is taken out of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. So am I. Spider-Man can't catch a break. So maybe this chapter can bring some spirits up. Here's chapter nine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training with Spidey!**

The next morning, Vanzilla parked to a location that is deserted. If anyone would see them going to a direction that was nowhere, they're wrong. Today was Lincoln's start of his training to become a hero, and his mentor happen to be The Amazing Spider-Man.

"Is this it?" Lincoln said eagerly.

"It looks deserted," Lola point out.

When their parents ask if they got the wrong direction, Lori shown them her phone, "That's what the message Peter send us."

The van is parked outside. The Loud family moved out and starting walking. Lincoln took out his phone and talk, "Peter, it's Lincoln. We're here. Where are you?" They came across a warehouse that was closed down. Lincoln then got a message from his mentor and told him to enter the building. He says to his family, and all went in.

Peter stand in the center of a few lights that are on in the building. He stretched his arms and said in a joyous manner "Welcome, my apprentice!"

Lynn Jr took a notice on the building and said "Is this where Lincoln will be training? Doesn't seem right."

Peter laugh "That's because the training exercise is right behind me!" In his hand is a small remote. When a press on the button, more bright lights reveal a large oval arena. "This training exercise is a virtual training exercise. Mr. Stark bought in here after he bought this entire place and gave it to me."

Lincoln step right up at the arena and look around in awe "Sweet!"

Peter clap his hands together, "Ready to start?"

"You bet! I'm so stock of becoming an Avenger!"

Lori chuckle "He couldn't sleep yesterday. He's been muttering about it," The family are sitting on a bench.

Lincoln scowl "I wasn't muttering," Lisa then took a small recorder and play Lincoln's excited mutter of joining the Avengers. Lincoln turn his head away in embarrassment.

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Peter begin the lecture, "You're starting off the starter pack of becoming a hero. Facing everyday bad guys. You know, robbers, gunman, carjackers, crazy dudes with knives, you name it. You're going to see a lot of that," Lincoln gave him a thumbs up.

Leni rise her hand, "Peter, we can, like, record Lincoln's training?"

"Sure. And don't be scared to take notes. This is my class. The Peter Parker's Experience of Becoming a Hero! Speaking of which, you need a name and a costume."

Leni hold up a sketch pad and a pencil in the air, "I came prepared! I can come up with the costume!"

"And we'll help, brah!" Luna hold up a rocker pose.

Peter commented "Good family you have, Lincoln."

"You have no idea," Lincoln smile at his family's wanting to help the boy. "Let's do this!" He reply with the same excitement.

Peter march to the control panel and work on the switches. A low humming noise came from the machine. Lincoln took a step back as the first three holograms appear. Three common hoodlums, all with menacing stares and welding crowbars and small knives.

"Lookie what we got here, boys?" One with a New York accent spoke. "This little rat thinks he can walk in our turf!"

Peter notices some worries from Rita, Lori, Leni, and Luna and reassure them, "They're hologram. Nothing to worry about. It set on the easiest level. Remember, don't get hit! It'll result the training fail and you have to start all over again! Begin!"

With a shout from his mentor, Lincoln close his fist and punch the thug with the small knife. Lincoln duck down to avoid a hit from the crowbar; he grabs the arm and slam his entire body on the ground. The third and final bandit is meet with a gut punch by the white haired boy. With all the thugs defeated, they vanished.

"Excellent!" Peter grin. The Loud family clap their hands. "Now it's time to raise the level! Keep focus! His hand on the knob twist and the machine hum again. Lincoln was startled to see another thug appear by running at him with a bat. Lincoln walk back and grab the bat with both hands before kicking him in the stomach. Lincoln turn his head as he heard another thug charging with a yell. The hologram was grabbed by the shirt and throw out of the ring; his body vanishes. Five more bandits charges at Lincoln; he couldn't think clearly than jumping up and bring one to the ground with a few hard punches to the face.

Peter shout "Don't lose focus!"

Luna cheered "You got this, bro!"

Lynn Sr said with concern "Watch out for that guy, son!"

Lola and Lana both cry "Go Lincoln!"

Peter looked at the level on the small screen. Level five. Not bad on his first try. But let's see if the kid can keep up. The level reach to six and then seven.

Lincoln pause as group appear in front of them. But instead of middle age thugs, there were young mid twenties and muscular college boys. One of them was punching his fist to his other hand and spoke "You think you can outsmart us, boy because your daddy is richer than us?"

Lori said with confusion "College boys?"

Peter said "Mr. Stark had some enemies during his days at M.I.T. He put them in as part of the exercise."

"Come on boys! Let show this jerk what happens if he messes with us!" Lincoln took his stance and punch the short crop blond boy in the face. The one with the baseball cap from thrown out by a kick. Lincoln grab the geese haired fellow and collided with the African American lad.

A strict and overweight elementary female teacher appear with a ruler in her hand and shout "Playing with toys, Mr. Parker?!" She raises her weapon, and Lincoln grabbed her wrist and throw her out. "You just earned yourself a month's detention!" She vanishes.

The family looked at Peter, who sheepishly grin "I may have added some enemies in there."

"What's up, Puny Parker?" Lincoln is meet with arrogant Flash Thomson who was sporting a grin on his stupid face. "Got any money for me or do I have to take it by force?"

Lincoln duck to avoid the blond bully's punch. He deliver an uppercut on Flash's chin. Flash fell down on the ground.

Peter laugh under his breath, "I so wanted to do that my entire life."

Lynn Jr shouted from the bench "Hey Peter! You're getting soft on my bro?! Why not give him a tougher challenge than old hags and frat boys?!" Peter turn to Lincoln if he was up for it. Lincoln nods his head which the senior student from New York shrugs his shoulders.

"Hold on to your seat, folks. Things are about to get scaly," Peter joke. The nob jump to level fifteen. The enemies Lincoln defeated were gone. The boy prepare for his next hologram enemy to appear. But what came as a surprise as the hologram came before him was one of Spider-Man's enemies, The Lizard.

Lana shouted with glee "Whoa, cool!" Leni and Lynn Sr hug in each in fear of the overgrown lizard in the lab coat, even though it wasn't real.

Luan laugh at Peter's joke, "Now I get the tail!"

The hologram Lizard roar as it swings its long claws at the boy. Lincoln knew it wasn't real, but nevertheless, he needed to avoid getting hit to not fail the training. He knew about the sighting of The Lizard and his fight with Spider-Man. The hologram Lizard snarl "Prepare to die, Spider-Man!"

"Holy smokes!" Lincoln grab both of the creature's hands. The Lizard move his head and growl to show its razor sharp teeth. "It looks real!"

"Mr Stark had to make it look real," Peter said with deadpanned, remembering his experiences in the training device.

Lana shouted "Lincoln, grab its tail!"

"Poke it in the eyes!" Luan remark.

"Punch its nose!" Lynn shouted.

"That only works on sharks, Lynn!" Lisa argue.

Leni cried "Linky, punch that gross lizard in the nose!"

Lincoln quickly let go one of his hand and punch the Lizard in the nose. The hologram reacted in pain. As it touches its nose, Lincoln sneak behind the creature's back and grab the tail. The hologram turn to a grinning Lizard who shout "Go back to the sewers!" Lincoln lift the hologram's entire body and onto the ground.

Lynn Jr shouted "Woo, that's what I'm talking about!" She pumped her fist in addition.

Peter clap his hands, "That's enough! Great work!" He turned off the machine. The hologram Lizard vanished. Lincoln got out of the ring and ask how he did. "Not bad for a rookie. Now on the second part of the training. It's outside."

* * *

Outside of the warehouse, the Loud family are introduced to what Peter calls the next part of Lincoln's training. A reconstruction of the game original Donkey Kong. The different are the spider webs on the edges of the steel bars that are holding barrels. And on top of the building was Peter in his Spider-Man outfit.

"Check me out Loud family!" Peter bellowed. "I made this from the original Donkey Kong!"

Lincoln chuckle "That's awesome!"

"But I'm gonna throw a little twist. Instead of the usual throwing barrels at you, I constructed a carefully thought out strategy. I'm gonna shoot my webs to let the barrels come at you. Your job is to avoid the barrels or, in your case, punch them. But be worn, I added a little surprise on the barrel. The usual. Fire, lightning, sludge, you name it. Don't know your weakness is. I hope your little sister is taking notes!" Peter yelled out the last part, which Lisa gave the man a thumbs up.

Lincoln climb on the bar as Spider-Man added "You have five minutes to get to me!"

"But the game didn't have any time limit!"

"Not my game, rookie! This is a test for your agility! Go!"

Lincoln jump to the second bar. Spider-Man shoot a web from his web shooters to trigger a barrel. The barrel roll at him. Grinning, Lincoln jump to avoid it like he was Mario in the game before leaping to the next level. Another barrel is rolling at him. Lincoln's muscle on his legs stop as his sixth sense picked up. He jumped back as the barrel exploded. Several fireballs aim at him, which Lincoln went through to avoid them all.

Luna sigh in relief "That was close!"

"Good thing Lincoln saw that!" Leni added.

"Actually, it was his sixth sense," Lucy corrected.

Things got heavy when Peter shoot more web at the barrels, which let two more go at Lincoln, who was at the fourth level. Lincoln is hit by the lightning barrel. He ducks down to avoid the second barrel which resulted sludge. Spider-Man grunt with his arms up like Donkey Kong.

"Three minutes left! Keep up!"

Lincoln mutter "Wish I have a hammer," He jump over the barrel. "But what's good a hammer if I can smash!" His fist punch the barrel which exploded. Lincoln's clothes have tiny flames that die down by increasing his running.

Lori shouted "Lincoln, you're on fire!"

"Like Lori said, literally!" Luan added before laughing.

Lincoln stop a rolling barrel by grabbing it and throw it at a lightning barrel. Peter saw his apprentice was getting close to him. He fired more webs from both shooters and five to ten barrels are active.

"Now that's not fair!" He shouted at his mentor.

"Never say it was gonna be easy!" Lincoln groan loudly. He grabbed another barrel and, using what he learned from his brutal days in dodgeball, using the object against the many barrels. They fall off the building, which it trigger fireballs and sludge. The Loud family stay back to avoid the hazards.

"Watch it, Stickcon!" Lynn Jr shouted in anger.

Lincoln reach up at the top where he meets his mentor. "I win!" He shouted, but Spider-Man had other plans.

"I don't think so!" He let out another set of barrels at Lincoln, and Spider-Man jump on the roof. Lincoln hit the barrels left and right. Spider-Man swing right at Lincoln, which he avoided.

"Cool, Lincoln and Spider-Man are fighting!" Lana shouted.

"Is this part of the training?" Rita wondered of the unexpected fight between her son and web crawler.

Lily wiggle her arms and joyfully said "Wincoln!"

Spider-Man block a punch from the white haired student, "You're not bad when it comes to fighting."

"I don't fight often," Lincoln joked. An uppercut made Spider-Man somersault. He fire multiple web shooters. Lincoln cover himself from the sticky substance. It was strong to hold any two-bit thugs, but people like the Avengers and other supervillains, it can't hold them a while. Lincoln broke out and punch his mentor as Spider-Man duck back. Lincoln saw one barrel left. He throws it with a kick and hit Spider-Man with it, covering the hero with sludge. The sludge immediately stop Spider-Man from attacking the boy, rendering the suit harden.

Spider-Man pause for a second and said "Nice work."

"Thanks. Want me to help you?"

Lincoln jump down from each level before reaching the ground while carrying his mentor. Lynn Sr said "I see the training went well."

"Now how are we gonna get that gunk off?" Lori said.

"No problem. Karen, increase body temperature," Spider-Man said. The Loud family saw the suit glowing red. The harden sludge begin to break three seconds later. "Thanks Karen."

"_My pleasure, Peter." _His A.I spoke from the suit, which started the parents.

"What was that?" Luna was alarmed.

"That was Karen. My A.I," Spider-Man spoke. "Watch. Karen, say hi to the Loud family."

"_Hello, Loud family."_

"What an amazing artificial intelligence!" Lisa is awed at the suit. She walked around Spider-Man and take note of the suit. "What else does your suit holds?"

"Different kind of web shooters. X-Ray visions. Utility belt. Communication system. And check this out," Spider-Man spread his arms and wings appear. "Web wings."

"So cool!" Lana awed in excitement.

Lisa acknowledges in joy "Mr. Stark truly is a one of a million!"

"I hope Lincoln's suit is like this!" Luna shouted, wondering what her little bro's suit might look like.

Spider-Man's took off his mask and said, "Leni, have you got the design done?" Leni shown Peter and Lincoln her idea of the costume. It was a sketch of Lincoln wearing what seem to be Greek armor and a cloak at the back to protect his face. "What do you think?"

Lincoln awed at the amazing design and said "I love it!"

It's interesting, Peter thought before adding "Why the Greek armor?"

Lisa explained, "Since Lincoln took up training because he took up the Greek hero Heracles as inspiration, the result of his ability to gain his mutant powers, codename Unbreakable strength, we thought it's best if Lincoln wants to be like his hero, his attire for being Royal Woods' first super powered individuals is to wear the traditional Greek armor."

Lynn Jr added "The gauntlets was my idea."

"And the cloak," Lucy said.

Lola said "Me and Lana though you can have a sword and a shield."

Lana took over, "But with your superpower strength, no one can beat you!"

"And the name we all can agree with is Hercules," Lori beamed. "The one you and the girls loved to watch."

"It's a catchy name," Peter pat Lincoln on the back. "How long will the costume be ready? The cloak will be easy. But making armor takes time."

Luan laughs "Then clearly you don't know the Loud house laughs at big challenges!"

"We do? What we ever done to them?" Leni said, getting some facepalms from the family except Peter and Lincoln.

While the Loud family are discussing the fundamentals of making Lincoln's costume, the white haired boy took again at the design like it was a reflection that his dream was going to be real. With a slight grin, he said "Look out Royal Woods, there's a new hero coming. And his name is Hercules!"

* * *

**A few weeks ago, I actually sketch what Lincoln's costume should look like. It's the Greek armor Hercules worn from Disney's Hercules. And I added the cloak to protect his face. What do you think of it? Now Lincoln's next step is gaining the public's approval as Royal Woods' hero in the next chapter! Will they accept him or no? Find out in the next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	10. Here Comes Hercules!

**This is NiteOwl18 and I'm back with a brand new chapter of HercuLoud!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Here Comes Hercules!**

Saturday came quickly. Today is the day Lincoln Loud made his debut as Royal Woods' new hero and possibly the new member of the Avenger, Hercules. As soon as Lincoln wake up, he breaks the fourth wall, "This is it. I'm going out there as Royal Woods' new hero. My family are right behind me. I'm a little nervous. It's everything I dream up since I read Ace Savy and me and Clyde would spread into action whenever there's a mission. Like Peter says, I have to confidence and not froze up. This city needs someone who can look up to, and that someone is me."

He took out the case from under his bed. When he opened it, he smiles at the costume he will be wearing. With Leni's design, the family contribute in helping making the armor. Using bronze as the only material, the family locate every bronze they can find and melt it down by Lisa's orders. Each sister design a part of the armor while the cloak is made by Leni. Lincoln is proud by what his family accomplish.

A knock on the door made Lincoln look away the outfit and answer "Come in," before seeing it was Luna.

"Hey bro," Luna said with a grin. "You set?"

"You bet. I'm stoked to go out there," Lincoln smile brightly. Luna ruffle his hair.

"Don't stay in your room. The family is waiting for you."

"I won't, Luna."

As soon as Luna left, Lincoln return seeing his armor. He grabbed the breastplate and slide his hand across the bronze texture. Just like how the Greeks worn. Lincoln said back to the fourth wall, "Let's do this. Wish me luck."

* * *

The Loud family, plus Peter, walked to the center of the town. Peter is excited to show Lincoln the ropes of being a hero. Peter asked "So what's the status of the town's crime rate?"

"Not a lot," Lincoln answer. "Royal Woods is pretty calm."

"Really?" Peter is doubting his statement. "I don't buy it. Come on, is there anything this town have hit? A big disaster? A massacre? Scandal?"

Lori answer "The only scandal we have ever had is one politician is accused of being grabby grabby with a underage girl. But there's nothing serious."

"And you can't forget the big storm we had two years ago," Lisa pointed out. "Nearly wreak out house."

"You won't find anything here, dude," Lynn Jr added. "This town is clean and safe, but boring at the same time," They stopped at the sidewalk as cars pass by. Rita press the meter for the green light to turn red.

Peter answer with a smirk "We'll find something. Nothing beats the crime rate like we had in New York."

Luan said, "You have robbers in mask, we have bad drivers," The light turn red and all of them move ahead. Then all of them jump back by incoming taxi.

"HEY, WATCH WERE YOU GOING, IDIOTS!" The driver shouted with his fist in the air.

Lana shouted back "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOU GOING, NITWIT?!"

"Very bad drivers," Lynn Sr. added.

The family then got a hotdog from a local vendor. Lincoln asked while eating his meal, "What's the plan here, Peter?"

"We gotta locate anything unusual; that's the easy part. But with a town like this," Peter reply, chewing his chill hotdog. "It's not gonna be easy."

Lucy said, "And it's gonna be tuff. Who knows when the next crime happen?"

"This is dumb! I wanna see some action!" Lana shouted, spilling out her food between talk.

"Chill, Lana, let's just hope a crime is presented and Lincoln and Peter are on it," Luna said. As the family passes an alley, a man wearing a trend coat appear right in front of them

"Hey, you ladies are interested in some jewelry?" The man opened his coat to reveal jewelers and diamonds. "I bet this man," He pointed at Lynn Sr, "Has his eye on this nice watch," He held up his right arm where it has three watches.

"Get outta here, ya bum!" Lynn Jr shouted and kick him in the bum, making the man disappear back in the alley.

Leni turn to Peter, "You gotta watch out these creepy guys in ugly coats. They'll sell you anything, but they're all cheap. Like this one time, I spent seventy-five dollars on this totes bracelet and my arm turn green!"

"We have that back in Queens. Just they're not selling any jewelers," Peter admitted, his face pale of expressing that kind of trauma.

"What was it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Like Leni said, Royal Woods have 10 to 15% of crazy people in here," Lola said. Then a preacher came shouting through the crowd, and the people walk passed them

"The Lord is testing us! He is testing you! To see if you have Satan in your hearts! I ask you to repent!" The man spot the Loud family and Peter. His eyes wide as he moves to the man from Queens, "You must have something that is not human! And this boy as well!" He points his finger at Lincoln. "Why do you two fear me?!" His voice sounds desperate.

"Let's move away, gang," Lynn Sr advise them. The gang walked passed the preacher, who shouted "You must stay from the soldiers of Satan! They will destroy you!"

"Thank you for that! We'll keep that in mind!" Lori waved her hand mockingly at the man. She whisper at the web slinger, "Don't look back."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Peter said, finishing eating his hotdog and throwing the wrapper in a trash bin. "This city is filled with a few crazies."

"It's true, but not all of us are crazy," Rita said, smiling a bit. "This city have nice people here. Like us, the people we know, the people we befriended, and the people we worked together," The family continue walking for a bit until they cut through the park. Lily spot something and wiggle her arms to get their attention.

Peter noticed this and said "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Twouble! Twouble!" Lily cried. The baby babbles then points her finger at the park. There, two large boys were picking on a girl.

Luan gasp, "Uh-oh, trouble," The family and Peter enter the park and stop to see who the bullies are.

Upon seeing them, Lincoln lay out a growl, "Great, it's these guys again," Peter saw the boys are sixteen year old and muscular. From his experience with bullies, he knows they are one. The first bully is dark skinned with black hair and a mole on his cheek. The other bully is light-skinned with brown hair and a missing front tooth.

"You know them?" Peter asked.

"These two bozos are from Hazeltucky. They're names are Hank and Hawk," Lynn said with annoyance. "They're trouble."

Lana glared "They even ruined Halloween and took our candy!"

"And my haunted house," Lucy added, her voice spelled with despair at the two bullies.

"Who is the poor victim from these ruffians?" Lisa tries to look at who is being picked on. Her glasses pick on a girl around Lucy age and wearing black as well. "Lucy, it's your friend!" Her voice raise at the resident goth, shocking her.

Hank and Hawk both laugh crudely. Haiku was on the ground and glaring at the two bullies. She was enjoying the day to write more poems in this unusual day instead of being in her room. To her bad luck, she was encountered by these morons from Hazeltucky.

"Hey pasty, why don't you turn into a bat and fly away?" Hank said.

Hawk got hold of her poem books and flip through the pages and snorted, "What's with these crap?"

"They're called haiku, you swine," The goth girl reply without any hint of anger. "Ever read one?"

"Yeah, and I suck at them!" The dark skinned boy spat. "Shouldn't you be back in your room like what your kind should do?"

"My parents say so. I don't like my poems being here. My place is my room. Just so you two don't understand, that was a haiku."

This ticked off the boys. "Yo Hank, did that bat just get smart at us?" Hawk asked.

"I think she did! Let's see if this bat like the water!" Hank shouted, and he and his friend grabbed the girl and lure her away.

Leni shouted "We gotta do something!"

Peter turned to his apprentice, "Lincoln, it's time," The white haired boy nodded his head. Luna handed him the bag that contain his suit. Peter took Lincoln to another direction while the rest of the family follow where the boys took Haiku.

The boys stop at the water fountain. Hawk was holding the book while Hank grabs Haiku by her wrist. The girl's bottom legs press against the fountain. "Let's see if you can float!" Hank declare, his hands press on the girl.

Haiku said, "Go ahead and try. If I float, I am a witch. Be this your warning. Another haiku," Hawk's forehead twitch and lift the girl above the fountain.

Before that can happen, a loud cry spoke "HEY!"

The three turn their heads. Haiku's expose eye wide while the two bullies were dumbfounded. There stood a boy who was two inches above the normal height. His attire is strange, and yet intrigued. A handmade traditional Greek armor. Bronze, like the ones they made. It's the whole set. A breastplate. Gauntlets on both arms. Greaves on both legs. And a large cloak the shield his face.

"If I were you guys, I let her go," The boy in cloak spoke in a gruff voice.

Hank and Hawk looked at each other before the light skinned boy spoke back "Yeah, and who are you?"

The boy lay out a laugh and spoke, "I'm Hercules, and you're looking at a hero," He put on a pose like any hero would do. The two boys laugh their heads off.

Behind them were the Loud family and Peter in his Spider-Man's outfit. "This is never going to work," Lori said.

"Lincy knows what he's doing," Leni put her faith in her little brother.

"If things go wrong, I'm stepping in," Lynn declared, rubbing both hands in anticipation.

"A hero?! What kind of suit is that?!" Hank crudely said and patting his knees.

"Halloween isn't another for four months. Unless it's Summerween," Hawk said, releasing a few chuckles. Hank stopped laughing and slap him at the back of his head.

"You idiot! That holiday only exist in _Gravity Falls!_"

"Why can't that exist here so we can pound on more kids and robbed their candy while enjoying it in our summer?"

"You gotta stop watching that show, bro; it's messing with you head. And when it's messing your head, it messes with mine!"

Peter is deadpanned by what he was hearing. He lean at the family, "They're really stupid, right?"

"Precisely," Lisa said.

Lana shouted "Somebody hit somebody!"

While distracted, Hercules swoop in and grab the book from Hawk's hand. Hawk shouted "Give that bad! We stole it first!"

"Get your phone ready, girls. Your brother is gonna kick some major butt," Lynn Sr said. Lori, Lana, and Luan all got their phones up to record the fight. Spider-Man is recording this as well from his suit.

"Come and get it," Hercules taunted. Hank dropped Haiku and charges at the hooded boy. Hercules step-sided and deliver a kick in the gut, making the bully grunt. The back of his shirt was grabbed and his entire body is thrown on the ground. Hawk pull a fist at the boy, but Hercules dodge as easily.

"Hold still, Robin Hood!" The bully shouted. Hercules stand still to let Hawk collaide his fist at his breastplate.

"Ahh!" He pull back in pain. His hand hurt how it had punch a wall. Hercules pull him at his face as he grins.

"It's not Robin Hood; it's Hercules!" The boy slammed his own head against Hank's nose and slam his body to clash into his friend.

The Loud family silently cheer while Peter clap his hands. "Get off!" Hawk pull Hank's body off from him. Upon seeing his nose dripping blood, he recoiled in disgust, "Aw, sick! Your nose is bleeding!"

Hank touch his nose and pull pack to see the blood from his finger. "Aw, you're right!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"If you get sick, I get sick!"

"And if you two don't wanna stick around for more," Spider-Man appear next to Hercules. "I suggest you leave before my friend does."

"Oh no, bro, it's Spider-Man!" Hank cried, getting up quickly and grabbing his friend. "Let's get outta here!" The bullies quickly ran away from the two heroes.

Spider-Man slap on Hercules back and said, "Not bad."

"I'm simply the best," Hercules bragged.

"Excuse me," Spider-Man and Hercules jumped in fright before turning to see Haiku holding her book. "I would like to thank you for saving me."

"All in a day's work, ma'am," Hercules spoke with courage. "You should leave before they come back." Haiku bows her head and walk away. Once she was gone, the Loud family walk to them. The boy resume speaking normally, "Got everything?"

"Yup," Lori said, popping the P from her mouth.

"You did great, bro!" Luna flashed a thumbs up at Lincoln. "Now time for the world to see Hercules!"

"Not just yet," Peter stopped those who were about to post the video on social media. "People aren't gonna believe their savior is a hero just by saving a girl from bullies. To show people you really are one, you gotta step up and be prepared for the next deal."

Suddenly, as Peter's prayers were heard, a woman scream, "Help!"

The Loud family ran out of the park to the source of the noise. A mother shout from the sidewalk, "My kid is in my car and it's rolling away!" Her car was driving to the street without anyone on the wheel. What's worse is her kid was inside. Peter turn to Lincoln, "Get in there!"

Lincoln, as Hercules, started running through the streets. Lynn Jr, the fastest in her family, ran with her phone to record the scene. Hercules focus on the car as he passes other vehicles. People stop to see the runaway car and the mysterious boy running to save the kid. Hercules jump on the hood of a car and going to the one that was close to the runaway car. He spook the driver from the door glass.

"Just drive to that car!" He ordered. The driver, still scared, drove to the car with the kid in it. Hercules jump to the roof of it and wave at the driver as a simple thank you. Hercules gasp upon touching the roof. A vision of said car driving to a four-way intersection and causing a horrible accident, not much horrid than the accident on Jackman 127. The boy slide on the roof and from the windshield saw the boy strapped on his seatbelt and crying. A few knocks on the door seize his cry temporary and saw the boy in the hood.

"Stay calm!" The hero spoke calmly; the boy was three years old and he nodded his head. Hercules turned around and saw the four-way intersection. With a quick plan, he carefully slide his entire body to stick his foot at the base on the road. His hands grip on the car's sides. The accelerated car is starting to slow down, but it was moving on the intersection. Hercules grit his teeth and press his hands that it bend the headlights. His foot drags on the road payment, not to worry about injuring it.

Lynn Jr's phone is recording the car slowing down but also seeing the cars in the intersection not. She gasped, "Oh no!"

Spider-Man swing into the roof and saw the scene at glance. While he was scared about him and others, a part of him pray Lincoln will saved the day like before. "Come on, Lincoln!" He said from his mask.

Hercules turns around and use his back to put more weight on the car to stop from going inside. The car finally stop at the edge of entering into the clash scene. Cars stopped to see the boy in the hood stopping the car. Hercules then ripped the passenger car door with his incredible strength, shocking the crowd. "You ok?" He asked the kid who was awed by what the boy in the hood did.

The crowd move around the mysterious savior with phones in the air. Hercules carries the kid, just as the mother arrive in taxi.

"My baby!" The mother ran to her child. Hercules gave her back the boy. The boy said with glee "Mommy, this man save me!"

"Who are you?" A man said.

Hercules only gave the words he wanted to say since he saved Haiku at the park. "I'm Hercules," He then ran and into the alley. People who saw him enter follow him to answer their questions, but he was gone.

From the rooftop, Spider-Man turned around to see Hercules who have uncover his hood and spoke with a grin "Well?"

Spider-Man was grinning as well. "People are knowing your name," With his hood back on, Lincoln bend down to see Lynn Jr and gave her a thumbs up. The sport tomboy gave one back with a large grin. The Loud family arrive by running and were out of breath. Lynn spoke the family while pointing at her phone. The family cheer in silent and gave their approval to Lincoln. With the crowd leaving, tweets will unleash in social media a few minutes later at what appears to be the new hero in Royal Woods.

* * *

**Royal Woods got his new hero. Now Lincoln is going to face his first ever villain. One review say Rhino. I'll put him in the next chapter. Got any villains you want Lincoln to fight? Put it on your review and message board. Be sure to read my Total Drama-one shot stories! NiteOwl18 out!**


	11. Here Comes The Rhino!

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18 with a brand new chapter of HercuLOUD! First, the good news, Spider-Man is back in the MCU! I'm so glad they brought him back! Now another Spider-Man movie is coming soon! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Here Comes The Rhino!**

Ever since Lincoln's debut as Hercules, Royal Woods was trending on the new mysterious hero. It went from YouTube with people posting the video of Hercules saving the little boy in the runaway car and came the tweets on social media. While some are doubting this as a hoax, they will soon be turn their opinions around when Hercules comes down in action.

At a local store run by two elderly couple, they were being hosted by a gang of robbers.

"Hurry up!" One pointing the pistol at the old lady, who frantically put all the money from the cash register. The rest of the gang was behind him and all pointing at the old man who was armed with a bat. As soon as the money was in the bag, they leave. The old couple looked relieved and the old man is ready to chase them despite his wife's warning.

Then the leader is thrown at the window. Screams and bodies landing on the sidewalk staled the couple. They saw Hercules who throw the bags of cash to them and offer an apology for the window before jumping away.

"I barely saw his face," The old man proclaimed to the police who was taking the robbers into custody. "It happen to fast. Punch the guy into a window before I can get them."

"I only saw a glimpse of his cape before leaping up to the building," Mrs. Johnson said, who was a witness to the robbery.

* * *

A few nights later, the police got a call from another robbery in progress at the Jewelry store. When they got there, the bandits were all caught together with a large bar tied around them.

Katherine Mulligan was reporting on the news segment, "_More sighting of the hero called Hercules continues…" _The Loud family cheered and praise Lincoln while his mentor nod his head and pat Lincoln on the back.

Lincoln practice defense moves by Peter and Lynn Jr who offer to fight her little brother. Along the audiences was Lisa taking notes while the twins, Leni and Luna cheered.

* * *

"_Another crime in progress stopped by the mighty Hercules. While the city is buzzing with the new hero, many people are wondering who is behind the hood? We gathered citizens who saw the hero."_

"I was walking my dog and I saw the lad lifting a car to stop the man from taking it. He got him out without so much damaging the car. He saw me and gave me a thumbs up," Hugh chuckle, and gave a thumbs up in front of the camera. "Like this."

"It was insane!" Chad shouted. "The kid ran to the fire and jump inside and came out with the trapped people! Without a cut!"

"I don't know why kind of parents let their child run around dressed like a vigilante and risked his life," Jancey Yates said, giving her disapproval over the hero with her entire family behind.

"He jumped," Flip explain and pointing at a building. "Right there, after stopping those hooligans from spraying my wall," The camera then shift to the graffiti that had Flips' face and the large bold words "I AM A CHEAPSKATE!" "Hey, don't show that!"

"I don't know who he is, but he is quite cute under the hood," Becky said.

"I saw what's under the hood!" Zack shouted. "I know who he is! It's an alien! A shapeshifter! I know there's an alien race where they shiftshape people!"

* * *

"_Putting aside the identity of Hercules, some witness saw they saw him with Spider-Man."_

Lincoln and Peter both stands in line to get a donut. Not looking, a guy bumps him on the shoulders and doesn't apologize. But Lincoln had a vision and decides to leave the store to suit up with Peter following him. Moments later, the guy that bumped Lincoln stole a bicycle from the donut shop. But Hercules punch him in the jaw. As he was getting up, Spider-Man drops down behind him and offer a web.

"Hold this," He said. The guy grabs it and he was lifted up by a scream. Hercules and Spider-Man fist bump as the crowd took pictures of them.

"_Are the two partners?"_

* * *

A week after Hercules's appearances, Peter and Lincoln spar in the backyard. Lincoln step side and duck his head before delivering a punch at Peter's jaw. Peter spin kick and Lincoln shield himself with crossing his arms together. Peter and Lincoln both gain a few punches to each other. The two spar for three minutes until Leni calls from inside the home.

"Lincy, Peter! Mom says it's time to eat!" The two stopped fighting and went back in the house. Lynn Sr greeted them while taking out the roastbeef out of the oven.

"Hey you two. Grab a seat," Lincoln and Peter sat on the empty chairs of the table. Lincoln sat next to Lucy and Peter sat next to Leni.

Rita asked "So how's things are going with Lincoln?"

"Great, Mrs. Loud," Peter said, putting mashed potatoes and white rice on his plate. "Lincoln's making progress. He's got the superhero thing like the back of his hand."

"Told reading comics wasn't a bad habit," Lincoln brag to his sisters.

"But reading them in your undies isn't it?" Lynn added with a smirk. The sisters giggle. Lynn Sr sat the meal on the table.

He cut the meat and gave a piece of each member, "Peter, have Mr. Stark called you over Lincoln's development?"

"I sent him the footage of his training. He's really busy with the rest of the Avengers. But he must have seen it," Peter reply, eating the roastbeef.

"I hope Lincoln becomes an Avenger," Lana grinned. "He's doing really great in the city!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Lori said, drawing everyone's attention. "But aren't superheroes suppose to fight villains? Even I know that."

"And there's not one big villain Lincoln faced," Luan said. "All of them are back in New York," Lincoln rub his head in slight annoyance. He didn't really thought of that. He's been helping this city like what Lincoln Loud to do.

"Would they even take me as an Avenger if I haven't fought a villain?" He asked. Peter places his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they will take you in. Royal Woods is a safe city. And you been keeping it that way."

"And you been keeping New York safe! Not to mention the Avengers kept the entire world safe from space invaders! I have only been doing good deeds!"

Luna advises, "Dude, chill. Doing good deeds is what you always do. The last thing you want is to fight someone who's twice your size. Or worse."

"What could be worse than Lincoln fighting a big bully?" Lola asked, and Lisa provide an answer.

"A mutant with a potential ability that Lincoln will underestimate. Given the other superpower humanoids, street name supervillains, there's a high possibly with Lincoln's durability, there could be a weakness. Unfortunately, there is no weakness our brother can come in contact."

Lynn wave Lisa's answer with an indifferent wave, "Lincoln can handle anything that can throw at him!"

Lincoln asked "Mom, Clyde texted me to hang out with the gang. After lunch, can I go?"

"You have been working hard," Rita said. "You could use a break, but you must have your suit on at all times."

"Got it."

Peter's phone buzz from his pants. Taking it out, he saw it was his girlfriend calling. Lori heard the sound of the phone and ask "Who is it, Peter?"

"It's my girlfriend. Sorry, I gotta take this," Peter rose up and exit the house. The Loud daughters peak their heads in curiosity and want to hear the conversation.

"Don't," Rita warned them. Lincoln got up and left the room to prepare his day out. Outside, Peter is talking to Mary Jane Watson.

"_Hiya tiger. Missed you."_

"Sorry. I was busy with...stuff."

"_You mean training the kid to be an Avenger? I saw the news. Hercules. A bit egotistic?"_

"Lincoln likes the name. You should meet him, M.J. You'll like him. And Aunt May."

"_How is she handle the news you're taking a kid as your superhero apprentice?"_

"Call me crazy. Tell me to be careful and not to be a bad influence."

"_Peter Parker, a bad influence? Hope you're not making him a second Spider-Man. Old Jameson will get a heart attack. He's already reacting to the news of your little apprentice. "_

"Mr. Stark and The other Avengers are watching the footage of his training. I can guarantee they'll make Lincoln an Avenger."

"_Just be careful with the kid. You don't want to be labelled as a child abuser/ menace."_

"Ha, ha. Talk to you later, M.J."

"_We'll see, Peter,"_ The phone call ended. Peter returns back inside. Just in time to see Lincoln going to the front door and saying "See you later."

"Wait up, Lincoln!" Peter cried, rushing out of the house to get him. "I'll hang out with you! Just a few distance away so it won't be suspicious!"

Lincoln nod his head, "Ok. Mom, Peter is going with me!"

"Take care of Lincoln, Peter!"

"Will do, Mrs. Loud!" Peter holler back.

* * *

The twelve year old Loud boy and the man from Queens both met up with Clyde and the gang at the local comic book store. Peter stopped at three feet to let Lincoln greet his friends, as part of watching him.

"Sup, man," Lincoln slap Clyde's hand.

Rusty said, "There's a special sale going on of Ace-Savvy. Figure you be the one to know," The gang enter the store. With a cap and sunglasses on, Peter Parker enter the store and walk to another distance to spy on Lincoln.

"You guys heard about Hercules saving a family in that burning yacht?" Stella brought up the topic. Lincoln didn't stop looking at the new comic books as the conversation begins.

"It was epic!" Rusty exclaim loudly, and lower his voice to avoid getting kicked out. "I don't know how he got there, but he got the whole family out at the same time! Nothing is impossible for him!"

"I still say he's an alien," Zack added, bringing groans from the gang.

"I saw that stunt you pulled on the boob tube," Liam said. "You were acting like my Grandpa Joe when he claim he saw flying saucers adopting his cows."

"Then how is it possible he can't get injury from anything?"

Clyde answer "He has a strong immune system and unbreakable strength from being healthy. Still, it's great this city have a hero," Lincoln lay out a smile without his friends. Peter share one as well.

Stella added, "People are claiming Hercules is Spider-Man's sidekick. What with Hercules being small and all, the kid needs a guide to see if he doesn't cause too much damage," Lincoln frown a little. Peter, who happen to hear what the Fillplina girl said, stifle a laugh.

"But who is he?" Liam wonder who the person behind the hood. "It could be anybody who's the same height as us."

"Again, shapeshifter!" Zack proclaim again. Then Girl Jordan and Mollie walked in the group.

"Please you're not still shouting the "Hercules is an alien" theory, Zack," Mollie said, lowering her eyes in annoyance. Zack shouted back you can't deny the truth. The gang averted their eyes to let their friend rant his new conspiracy theory. Peter turned his head back and looked at the comic books. It's been a while since he read one. He dug his head into one and took out a comic book, which, ironically, was a Spider-Man comic book. Peter chuckle. Then the web slinger's spider sense tingle. Peter looked around the store to find the source of trouble. Everything was normal to his point of view. But Lincoln, as everyone was debating on Zach's theory, notice Peter's look. Knowing what it was, he walks to the front door and place his hand on the wall. Lincoln saw multiple visions of people screaming, cars flying around, and a large bulky figure in a cloud of destruction.

Lincoln gasp, catching the attention of Girl Jordan. She went to him, "Lincoln, are you ok?"

The comic book store window is broken by a hydrant. Everyone reacted. Peter and Lincoln went outside to see people screaming and running away. The gang follow as cars are thrown away. Peter protect Lincoln's friend by a flying car that almost hit them. Peter saw the figure who was causing this was large and bulky and wearing some kind of armor. Upon closer inspection, his brown eyes widen of the armor around the man gave him the appearance of a rhino.

Aleksei Sytsevich, also known as The Rhino, lift a car with both hands and throw it. He scream in his Russian accent, "Spider-Man! I know you're here!"

Lincoln recognizes the villain, "Rhino? I thought he was in jail back in New York!" Needing time to suit up, Peter turned to the gang by revealing his disguise.

"Lincoln, get everyone out of here!" He ordered. Lincoln lure his friends out of harm's way while Peter ran in the other direction. Lincoln follow him, with his backpack that contain his suit.

The Royal Woods police squad came and open fired on the vilain, Even with his thick polymer suit, bullets weren't a match against him. Rhino brought his leg down, sending a shockwave to the entire force. "Come out and face me, insect!" He shouted, smashing the car with his fist.

Spider-Man came in front of The Rhino by landing in front of him. "Rhino, buddy, what's up?" He asked castically.

A smirk appear in Rhino's face, "Though you can run from me, Spider-Man?!"

"I thought I put you in your cage."

"Broke out. Catch the next train to this puny city you were staying," The Rhino walk to him

"And without flowers? How rude."

"This would be a whole lot easier for me without the Avengers backing you up," Spider-Man then spot a figure from the rooftop. A smile is form from inside his mask.

"Who said I was alone?" Spider-Man stated. The Rhino is hit at the top of his head by two feet. The figure jumped and landed next to Spider-Man. The Rhino then saw Hercules who was crossing his arms together.

"Rhino, meet Hercules. Hercules, meet Rhino," Spider-Man introduce. "Now that we got that out of the way. Let's resume our regular schedule kicking your ass!"

The Rhino lift his fist and smash into the two superheroes. They both got out of the way. He declared "I will crush both of you!"

Hercules exclaim "Then clearly you haven't meet me!"

"Watch this guy," Spider-Man wanted. "He got the strength of a rhino and the brain the size of one," The Rhino charges forward. The two duck away as the Rhino ran into a building.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Loud house, the family all sat on the couch and enjoy their favorite show, "The Dream Boat."

"Linky missing out on a great episode," Leni commented.

"It's a rerun, Leni," Lynn said. Then show is cut off by an emergency bulletin.

"Didn't have that before."

"_We interrupt this program for an emergency bulletin," _The screen show the battle that was happening. _We're live at Royal Woods where some kind of man in a rhino outfit is terrorizing the streets."_

Looking at the man, Lana said "Hey, isn't that the Rhino? I thought he was in jailed in New York."

"_And there goes Spider-Man and Hercules battling the man," _As soon as Hercules's name is brought up, the Loud family's eyes widen of their son/ brother fighting alongside Spider-Man.

"Lincoln's fighting the Rhino!" Lana proclaimed.

"And we're missing all the action!" Lynn Jr jump out of the couch and head to the front door. "Come on!" The family stampede out of the house.

* * *

Spider-Man connect a punch at Rhino's exposed face. Hercules double jab at the armor's stomach; his punches took a toll on the villain. Rhino roar as he lifted his two arms and smash at the ground in anger.

"How do you handle this guy?!" Hercules scream, almost blowing his disguise voice.

"He's like a rhino," Spider-Man said, shooting a web slingshot at a tired and throw it at Rhino. "He charges head on without turning. That's our advantage," They heard Rhino screaming and starting running. "And it's about to start now!" Spider-Man blew himself up and Hercules ran away.

"Come back here and face me like a man!" He scream, chasing after his victims.

Vanzilla drive and avoid cars with the father driving. Rita scream "Drive faster!"

"This is faster!" Lynn Sr yell back.

Leni whimpered "I hope Linky and Peter are ok!"

"But what is that guy doing here?!" Lori asked about the Rhino's sudden appearance.

"Let's worry about that later and find the boys!" Rita remained as Vanzilla enter the city. Luna peak her head and saw Spider-Man flying with his web wings. She yelled her pops to stop the van. The Loud family stick their head out and look up to see him away. Luan then saw Hercules running to them.

"Lincoln, we're here!" The comedian shouted. But Hercules run pass them.

"No time! Keep running!"

Rita's eyes widen and scream "Lynn!" Her husband look at the front and saw the Rhino heading to them. With a loud scream, Lynn Sr reverse the van to avoid being slam.

"Did you see that?!" Lola shouted, seeing the Rhino at first glance. "Step on it, daddy!" Lynn Sr furiously step on the pedal and Vanzilla charges them in a fury. Hercules kept running with Spider-Man behind him. The Rhino wasn't going to stop on accord having the powers of a rhinoceros.

"You can't outrun The Rhino!"

"Jeez, this guy won't stop!" Hercules exclaimed. The web hero flew next to the hero. Spider-Man, you have a plan?"

"Turn right!" Spider-Man flew back in the skies. Hercules slide right and hide as The Rhino miss him. Looking up, Spider-Man shoot a web sling at Hercules' left arm. "Hang on!" Hercules is lift up by Spider-Man as he flew away.

The Rhino's temper grew intense. He wasn't stopping his chase. He slam trucks and cars that got into his way.

"Hey Rhino!" He looked up to see Spider-Man flying with Hercules hanging on to the web rope. "Here's a late gift for your early parole!" Hercules swing himself and deliver a kick in Rhino's face. This sent the giant land on his back. Hercules slide as to land on the ground. Spider-Man fired a web grenade on Rhino's chest, covering his entire body in a large sticky web.

"Nice kick," Spider-Man commented.

Hercules wonder "That all?" They heard of Vanzilla's tire squeal in a halt.

"Aw, we miss it!" Luna complained. Lucy saw Rhino's chest moving. The web breaking as his body moves more.

"He's getting back up!" The goth scream. The two heroes saw Rhino getting back on his feet.

He yelled "That's it! Now I'm mad!" Lori, Luan, and Lola all took out their phones. The rest were scared by how large the villain was.

Seeing his family was still here, Hercules shouted "Get outta here!" Vanzilla drives away. The Rhino kick a truck at them. Spider-Man quickly shoot two web robes to stop the truck. The Rhino jump and smash, delivering a small earthquake at them. Hercules leap to grab the Rhino's horn.

"Get off!" He swings his horn. Hercules grab hold of it. The Loud family are seeing from behind the left corner.

"Hang out, bro!" Lynn shouted in shock.

Lana added "Pretend it's like an alligator!"

Spider-Man shot a web rope at Rhino's back. He brought himself to kick at his back. It made him stumble a little. Hercules brought down a punch in his right eye. Yelling, the Rhino move around and swing both arms. He charges at a building, making them go to another street. Hercules is knocked to the ground. Seeing the Rhino's foot bringing down, Hercules grabs it. He delivered an upper cut at the villain's nose. The Rhino lift both arms, but two web ropes grab them. With the aid of a lamppost, Spider-Man pull it like a pulley, making Rhino's arms stay up. Hercules punch his stomach, causing Rhino to grunt. Finally, Spider-Man kick him at the back of his head. Hercules let it fall on the ground. He turned to see The Loud family cheer from a distance. While he was distracted, Rhino slowly lift his head.

Spider-Man saw him moving and yell "Hercules, watch out!" Hercules turn his back too late from a horn swing that send him across the window. The Rhino then saw Vanzilla before a grin appear at his face. He starts running, this time aiming at the Loud family.

Hercules exit out to see The Rhino chasing his family. He turned to Spider-Man and extent his hand, "Spider-Man, swing me!" His arm is wrapped by the web rope, and Spider-Man swing the boy with a mighty tug. Hercules is flung like a javelin. He pass the running Rhino and landed in front of Vanzilla. With a hard glare, Hercules starting running and bulging the same momentum as Rhino. The Loud family look in worry of Lincoln. Ignoring their shouts, Hercules brought back his fist and hit Rhino's stomach. This wasn't easy punches that hurt the villain before; this was a hard core punch that stopped Rhino's charge. Hercules lay out a yell; the punch sent Rhino's body away from the hero and land back on the ground. Spider-Man quickly wrap Rhino's body into a giant web cocoon. He turned to Hercules, breathless of what he saw. The Loud family did the same. Hercules say no word, continuing to stare at his fist that took Rhino out. Slow claps and cheers erupted from the people who came out of hiding. Hercules stand victorious just like how the Greek warrior handle his first battle. He raises his fist up, gaining more approval. The Loud family cheered as well.

Spider-Man went to Hercules and told him they need to go before the cops show up. Spider-Man swing away and Hercules jump at a building and into a rooftop. The police arrive to find the defeated and trapped Rhino. Royal Woods was once again saved from a villain attack from Spider-Man and their new savior, Hercules. More videos and tweets of the battle will surface and it'll likely gain the attention of a certain superhero legion.

* * *

**There you have it! Lincoln fought and defeat the Rhino with the help of Spider-Man! Now the next chapter is the Avenger's reaction of the news. And the villains, I already got it figured out. The next villain will be The Shocker, unless you guys got suggestions. I'll be happy to hear it. See you all in the next chapter of The Loud Without Fear! NiteOwl18 out!**


	12. The Avenger's Response

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Here is The Avenger's reactions of Lincoln battling The Rhino!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Avenger's Response**

It wasn't long for the entire town response to the news on how Hercules, the savior of Royal Woods, battle and defeat The Rhino, one of Spider-Man's villains, with said web hero helping him. The town is going crazy with multiple videos and live videos of the event. Lincoln's friends, his sister's friends and so on. The Loud family return home with Lincoln and Peter, both are exhausted from battling the large villain. The family congratulations both of them for their bravery. Lincoln receive both mixed reactions from his family. Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lynn Sr, Lana, Lisa, and Lily commented on their son/brother for his actions while Rita, Lori, Leni, and Lola were worried he would have gotten hurt. Peter is proud of his student, though he didn't expect The Rhino showing up in Royal Woods. He will have to call M.J to give updates of his archenemies. The news of the boys' triumph against Rhino was repeating. Peter went to the kitchen to call his boss. Surprisingly, he got a text message from the hero himself.

"_Just saw your student kick Rhino's ass. Well done."_

A glimpse of hope appear in Peter's eyes. Turning his head to the family couch, Lincoln is being praised by his action as Luna ruffle his hair and Lola hugging her "Knight in shining armor." Peter smile warmly, having a good feeling the rest of The Avengers are responding to the exciting news.

* * *

At The Avengers Headquarters, the team assembled in the meeting room. The room was used to hold big news regarding of what terrible thing entered Earth or what they consider an Avenger level. Right now, the team is talking about the new hero Royal Woods have, and possibly a new member in the team. Nick Fury played a video of Lincoln (Hercules) and Peter (Spider-Man) fighting The Rhino. While knowing how skill Parker is, they watched Lincoln used evasive moves against the villain.

The Asgartian god of Thunder commented "The boy show bravery in the line of battle!"

Black Widow added in surprise, "Can't believe this kid is only twelve and he's already fighting someone like The Rhino."

"Didn't I say this kid is Avenger's material?" That was Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy and philanthropist. A smile appear in his face of seeing his student and the Loud boy working together.

Steve Rogers nod his head at the boy's strength and the part where Lincoln punch Rhino in the stomach, taking him out. Bucky Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier, whistle in impressive. "Kid got a wicked punch. Might give you a run for your money," He whispered to his childhood friend.

The video ends. Nick Fury look at the team with both hands at his back, "The mighty Hercules," He laugh a little. "Kid really love to take up the name after his inspiration. Not bad on the armor, can't say about the cloak."

Scott Lang propose "So is he in? He show greatness out there!" His girlfriend, Hope van Dyne, have some words of her own.

"Hang on. Aren't we rushing things too early? The kid is only twelve!"

"Parker was fourteen when he became Spider-Man," Tony said, recalling his student took up the hero's path. "Look how great he's doing."

Steve gave him a hard look, "And you're the only one who suggested. Now you want a child in the team."

Thor said, waving a hand at Steve's objection "I was about the lad's age when I made my first kill. I became a man. Lincoln have what it takes to be a hero."

Rhodes said "What do we know about this Loud kid?" Nick Fury press a button on a device he had in his hand. The video disappear. The hologram brought up Lincoln's face and a small bio on his left.

"Lincoln Loud. Born and raised in Royal Woods, Michigan. Son of Rita Loud and Lynn Loud, Sr. Six child and only son. Brother to ten sisters," Nick Fury explain.

"Ten sisters?! Jeez, how is that possible?!" Bruce Banner exclaim while Scarlet Witch added she feels sorry for the mom's hips.

"His sisters are famous throughout social media and earn a name for themselves. Lincoln, not so much. But he does help a lot in the community," Photos of the boy volunteering. "And gain friends. Lots of friends." Multiple photos of Lincoln with his friends and his sister's friends. The male on the team are surprised the boy being friends with loads of females.

"Kid's a lady magnet," Sam Wilson chuckled.

Tony brag, "Maybe I should've took him under my wing," He earn a slap on the back of his head from his wife, Pepper Potts.

"Now we get to the main point," Nick Fury then show the video of the accident on Jackman 127 where Lincoln saved four people. "This kid is the only one in his family with mutant abilities. No experimental accidents from his prodigal sister. He's a late bloomer."

Clint Barton said "Anything else of Lincoln's abilities, despite being super strong?" That was when Bruce told of Lincoln's other abilities.

"Peter was able to, I mean he sent a message to Tony, who told me later. Lincoln have durability, same one as unbreakable skin and the ability to see visions."

"The kid can see into the future?" Dr. Steven Strange is alarmed. Bruce shake his head before continuing.

"No, I mean, he touches people and he sees what he or she has done and will be done in the future. It's like a warning flag. Kinda like from the movie "Unbreakable."

Nick commented on what everyone is thinking, "I hope his weakness isn't water."

"No known weakness. His little sister have given it unknown."

"What is the status of the man known as Aleksei Sytsevich?" Vision asked, regarding of The Rhino.

"He's being taken into custody. I had my man from S.H.I.E.L.D go down to Royal Woods to retrieve him back to New York. This time, I ordered a special cell for Mr. Sytsevich. Rhino sized," Nick answer.

"Is the boy in or not?" Thor is tired of waiting to find out if the new member is in.

Before Nick can answer, Steve Rogers raise his hand, "I'm sorry, but this is all too soon. Lincoln just defeated one bad guy. It's only been a week since he got into the hero business. I suggest he stay in town."

"Rogers, did you not see the kid punching that huge guy in the stomach? Plus he has been keeping the town safe from bank robbery and carjacking and saving people from burning fire. I say the kid's ready," Tony proclaim, drawing a glare from Rogers, unnecessary looks from the team and a frustrated sigh from Fury. Captain America continue to voice his objections.

"Fury, he's a kid. He can't go on dangerous missions! This isn't right for him! You're letting him go to an early grave!"

"And this coming from you?" Tony argue back. "The man who fought World War II? The man who saved the world from the Red Skull? You were young as well, same age as the rest of the soldiers fighting for their country. Get with the time, Rogers. Mutants are hiding their powers in plain sight out of fear and discrimation. I'm giving this kid what he wants just what every superpowered kid wants to be."

"The boy is ready, Rogers," Thor support Stark's choice of the Loud boy. "He's a natural born Avenger."

"But he's a child!" Hope added her two cents in Roger's objection. "He's supposed to be spending his summer having fun, not fighting aliens and Hydra operatives!"

"Have you heard what Nick said about Lincoln?" Carol Danvers voice. "This kid spent twelve years living behind his sister's shadow as they achieve and get acknowledged. He has a shot of being a hero."

"Being a hero isn't like winning a medal," Sam said softly glaring at this topic. "We're putting our lives just so the world can live another day without aliens wiping everything with a single snap. The kid is way over his head."

"Now hold on!" Wanda Maximoff shouted, the attention turn to her. "I don't know if putting Lincoln in the team is the right thing, but he's not way over his head! He's using his abilities to keep his town safe! And Peter is an excellent mentor to him! It's his decision!"

"I agree," Vision added to his girlfriend's words. "The decision is up to him, regarding if he wants to be an Avenger or stay in town as their savior. He shows promise as a warrior."

Nick saw some discomfort from the team regarding letting Lincoln Loud, a twelve year old, in the Avengers. It's been like that since Tony Stark suggest he join in, and that brought negative reactions from the team. After Loud's debut as Hercules and battling The Rhino, the team are split into two. The dictator himself was uneasy letting a child in the team; he said the same thing when Stark wanted Peter on the team. The team are voicing their statements whether or not putting Lincoln in the team is a good idea.

Having tired of their bickering, Nick clap their hands to seize the shouting, "Alright, alright! How about we put it to a vote?"

"How very democratic for you to vote on the child to be on the team," Dr. Strange sarcastically said. "Shouldn't we just let him in? I'm sure he'll be interested to see the wonders of the multiverse. Stark is right. Lincoln Loud is eager to learn the path of a hero then he'll learn from us."

"Just let him be a hero, Nick," Tony said to the dictator. "The kid is watching him every twenty four/seven. With his mentorship, he'll be a great Avenger. Come on, you really want to shatter the hopes and dreams of a twelve year old boy?" Nick Fury sighed again; the thought of letting a child in the team was too much. Some of the team members aren't thrilled with the idea but Stark is approving this one hundred percent.

"What is your vote, everyone?" Nick turned to the rest of the team who haven't reach a conclusion regarding the Loud child. Stark is standing by his decision of letting Lincoln in the team and Rogers wants Lincoln to be a hero in his town and not risk his life on the missions they went.

"I say let him do it," Hawkeye said, shrugging his shoulders. "Kid is doing a hell of a job protecting his town."

"It's risky, but he can't get hurt by anything throws at him," Bruce said, agreeing with Clint.

When Nick asked Barnes how he feels, the Winter Soldier answer with a lightheaded feeling, "I don't know. Steve and Sam are right; this kid is going to risk putting himself in danger. He's not like The Hulk, for one thing. Still, he saved lives from the accident to burning buildings. But we can't be on his back everyday. We don't know what we would do if something were to happen to him? What if Hydra gets to him first? With his ability, they can turn him into an unstoppable soldier. Not even Hulk can't go one-on-one with him."

"Yes or no?" Nick repeated. Barnes shake his head and saying Lincoln is better off protecting the town than saving the world. "That's three Nos. With Ms. Van Dyne's answer, that's four. Rhodes?"

Rhodes simply answer "Yes."

"Romanoff, what is your answer?"

The Russian agent sighed, her fingers laced together. When Stark suggest Lincoln should join the team, they though he lost his mind and seeing how very young boy brought some material instinct from the woman. Like she wanted to strangle the man, if not his wife, for allowing this crazy matter come into function. But hearing how the slight story of the boy surrounded by sisters who achieve more than him made Natasha felt bad. With five seconds in thinking, Natasha answer "It's a stupid idea Tony is proposing. As if letting his student be in the team wasn't bad enough, we're going to put a child in what he is facing in the future. I can't believe I'm allowing this. Let him give a shot of being in the Avenger."

"Good answer, Natasha," The God of Thunder commented the red haired woman.

"We're all in agreement? Show of hands," Nick ordered. Thor, Strange, Clint, Banner, Vision, Scott, Wanda and Natasha all raise their hands. Pepper raise her hand as well, commenting this is a stupid idea. The ones who didn't are Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and Hope. The dictator nod his head, "Let's go give the kid the good news. Stark, head to Royal Woods. Meeting adjourned," The team members get up and left the room. Stark and Pepper walk out. Steve call out Tony's name as he walked up to the man.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Steve said, narrowing his eyes in discomfort.

"Give it a rest. You lost just like when I propose we let Parker in," Stark replied with a grin. "Trust me, you're going to love Lincoln. Look at the bright side, you'll have a little sidekick with you," This didn't made the super soldier from World War II felt better. He still feeling irk of the team standing beside Tony in letting Lincoln in the team. Steve then give him a warning.

"If he gets hurt or something bad happens to him, it's on you," Steve then walk past Tony and Pepper and rejoining his comrades.

Pepper turn to her husband, "You sure you wanna do this?" Tony look at his fiancee as his eyes filled with determination.

"I'm giving this kid a chance of being in the league instead of hiding his powers from intolerance. If Rogers wants him to continue protecting a town that will respect and fear him at the same time, he can preach it down at me. Get the jet ready, honey," Tony peck Pepper on the lips and resume walking. The blonde woman shook her head at her husband's insane ideas but at the same time, agree what he meant. Mutants are hiding out of fear or going to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. And this boy, who is a late bloomer, show great requirements as an Avenger. If only Captain American and the others who aren't thrilled with the idea can change their minds once Lincoln show up after she and her husband makes an appearance at The Loud House.

* * *

**Just to heads up, The X Men aren't going to be in the story. I don't read much of X-Men comics and I know the movies, I know fifty-fifty, including Days of Future Past and Apocalypse. Not Dark Phoenix, I know everyone hates that movie. I'm only going to focus on The Avengers. Next chapter is Tony and Pepper visiting the Loud House and everything is going to change for Lincoln. I hope you're excited to see Lincoln as an Avenger! I'm opening for missions and villains Lincoln will be facing; I know Hydra is going to be involved as well. See you in the next chapter and the new chapter in The Loud Without Fear that will come out eventually. NiteOwl18 out!**


	13. The Stark That Came to Dinner

**On November 12th, we lost a great man who was responsible for creating a universe that brought entertainment to kids, teenagers, and adults for many years. I still remember that day when I heard the news; I was shocked but he left a great legacy behind. I will miss Stan Lee. Thank you for creating the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Stark That Came to Dinner**

Stark Industries Private Jet flew across Pennsylvania. On board were Tony, Pepper and Stark's bodyguard and closest friend, Happy Hogan. Tony called Happy to meet on the private jet with Pepper. The plane was set on autopilot, leaving the three adults engage in the conversation, starting with that Tony is proposing. Happy said with a sigh, "I can't believe we're going to meet the kid right now."

"You're going to love him, Happy. Him and his family," Tony reassure him, his mouth is filled with a cheeseburger. Like Captain America and his allies, Happy wasn't too keen on the idea of letting a twelve year old in the Avengers. He had already accepted the fact Peter, a seventeen year old, is in the team. He thought his friend was losing his mind when he suggested it.

"Shouldn't he spent his days out in the sun or at his home in the summer like any kid?" Happy said back to Tony's crazy idea.

"Why would he spent living in the house going on some baked-ass vacation when he's keeping the town safe?" Tony said back. "Now he's going to save the world with us. You seen the video with the kid punching Rhino? He could give Captain America a few rounds, if not The Hulk," Tony got his phone out and search the video of Hercules and Spider-Man battling Rhino in Royal Woods. He hands Happy his phone so he could see it.

Happy lay out a laugh upon seeing the part how the kid took down the huge villain, "Wow! And you say this kid is a mutant? Like X-Men mutant?" Tony nod his head. Pepper also added he's the only mutant in his family.

"And did I mention he's the only son and brother with ten sisters?" As soon as she said it, Happy's mouth open in gobsmacked. He felt a little sorry for the kid.

"_We're now entering Michigan. Only three hours left of entering Royal Woods," _The automatic voice from the cockpit announced. Tony is given his phone back as he text Peter he'll be coming over to the Loud House and urge the family to prepare for his arrival. If he could see how big a family like the Loud House acts when someone important is coming over, he would definitely how over excited they are.

* * *

"EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!" That was the cry of Lincoln of Loud. In the house, the family are preparing for the arrival of Tony Stark. After Peter got a text message from his boss, he announces of Mr. Stark coming here at the house and it sent the entire Loud family in a riot. The sisters are cleaning everything on the floor and putting it in their rooms. Rita set the table with the help of Lynn Jr and Lana while Lynn Loud Sr make the meal. Upstairs, the sisters are changing their clothes and putting on feminine hygiene. It wasn't everyday they'll get to meet one of the Avengers, especially Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark. It was hard for the sisters to use the bathroom since they wanna look extra special. Lincoln is freaking out as well. He wasn't expecting Tony Stark appearing at his home. What is the comic book fanboy gonna say when he gets here? Peter was in his room, telling him to stay calm. He gave him some advice on how to maintain a perfect image for Tony and not say anything that can upset him. In the next room of Lisa and Lily's share room, the little scientist is both excited and scared of meeting her idol in person. It was unnatural of her to be expressing with such emotions, but to meet one of the greatest inventors and hero is something to be bursting with glee. Right now, she is deciding whether or not to go with a lab coat.

"Tell me young sibling," Lisa shows her baby sister who was in her crib. "Do you think this is appropriate for Mr. Stark's arrival?" She gestures at the lab coat to cover her green turtleneck sweater. Lily blink her eyes curiosity.

"Poo?" She said.

"You're right. It's too much," Lisa took off her lab coat. She fixes her hair in the mirror. "Now Lily, this is very important for our brother unit. I for one can't share his affection of comic book heroes, but I'll make an exception. I need you to not upset Mr. Stark and his guests. That includes not defecating or throwing your undergarments filled with your fecal matter," Lily remain owlish at what her sister said. Lisa translated with begging "Don't take off your soil diaper and throw it at Mr. Stark," Lily nods her head in agreement.

Once everyone is done dressing up, the Loud siblings march down the stairs. Just in time to see their parents in the living room. Rita acknowledge them, "Let's go over the ground rules. When Mr. Stark arrives, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Lori, don't be on your phone. Leni, try to think before you say anything. Luna, no loud music. Luan, no pranks. Lynn, ease on your aggressiveness. Lincoln, try not to be scared when talking to Mr. Stark. Lucy, don't pop off in random places. Lola and Lana, don't fight. And Lisa, no sample!" The later snap her fingers in dismay. "This is really important for your brother."

"Relax mom," Lynn Jr grin, giving Lincoln a friendly punch on the shoulder. "We'll be good for Stinkcon,"

"I'm totes nervous, guys," Leni boasted, jumping up and down for the man that is going to make her little brother a member in the hero club.

"It just Mr. Stark," Peter reminded Leni. "Treat him like you do to anyone who comes in the house."

"You mean scared them away with our bad habits?" Luan jokes.

"Except that," Suddenly, the doorbell ring.

"It's him!" Lisa exclaim. "Places people!" Lynn Sr join the family as Rita went to open the door right after she got rid of wrinkles. She opens the door to reveal Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Happy Hogan.

"Hello Loud family!" Tony spoke. Lisa sequel in joy. The three guests enter the house. Tony shake Rita's hand.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark!" Rita addresses the man in formal. Her husband shake his hand as well and saw the two people behind the man.

"This is my wife, Pepper Potts," Tony gesture the blond woman. "And this is Happy Hogan, my bodyguard and friend," Happy shakes Lynn Sr's hand. "Guys, meet the Loud family."

Pepper and Happy were blown away at the kids, minus Peter who gave Tony a hug. Lori introduce herself to Tony's guests "I'm Lori." One by one, the rest gave their names.

"Leni. I love your dress."

"Luna Loud, what up, luv?"

"Luan. I'm Happy to meet you? Get it?"

"Lynn Jr."

"Lincoln."

"Lucy."

"I'm Lana, the oldest."

"By a few seconds. I'm Lola, the cutest!"

"I'm Lisa Loud. I'm honored to meet associates of Mr. Stark!"

"And this is Lily," Peter lift the baby to greet the two adults.

"My goodness! You have so many kids!" Pepper gasp in awe. Then the woman look at the white haired boy. "And he's Lincoln, right?" The parents nod their heads in affirmation.

Lincoln move to the woman and shake her hand. "Hercules, but you can call me Lincoln," Happy shake his hand. When he's face to face to Tony, the man greeted with a large grin.

"At last we finally meet in person, Lincoln Loud," Tony shook the boy's hand while Lincoln is awe of meeting Iron Man.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark," The boy greeted back.

"Congrats on your battle with Rhino. Heard he was tough."

"Not to me," Lincoln brag, making the man laugh.

"What's for dinner? I sniff something good."

Lynn Sr pushes his son and said "I made my special Lynn-sanga, Mr. Stark. I hope you like it."

"Lynn-sanga?" Happy whisper to Pepper and Peter.

"He likes to name his food based on himself," Peter said to the two. The adults walk to the living room and sat down in a chair. Tony sat between his wife and friend. Peter next to Lincoln. Lisa sat in front of her idol with stars in her eyes. The Loud family sat down as well. Tony, Pepper, and Happy hum in delight over the meal provided by the patriarch Loud.

"This is great lasagna, Mr. Loud," Pepper commented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark. If you want, I can take you three a tour on my restaurant," Lynn Sr offer before getting a look from his wife to rethink. "But first, you have something regarding Lincoln."

Tony wipe the sauce from his mouth with a napkin and start talking, "Nick Fury, our superior master in S.H.I.E.L.D, gotten the video of your son and Peter battling Rhino. Gotta say, your son has a killer hook. Might match up to Captain America. All of us in the room, wondering if your son got what it takes to be an Avenger. Long story short, he's in," The family mutter in surprise mutter and Luna praying Lincoln.

"Alright, bro! You're in the club!" She throws a devil horns in the air.

"My goodness, so soon?" Rita is surprise that her son is part of the Avengers now, despite being a hero for almost a month.

"Call it an early admission, but your son have the right quirks we're looking for. Congrats, kid, you're in," Tony grin, making Lincoln smile brightly with his sisters are happy he's in. But the smile in the boy's face faded when he asks a question.

"What now? Do I leave and go to the Avenger's Headquarters?"

Tony shake his head in amusement, "I wouldn't ask a kid to give up his summer vacation to go live with us. You still need to look out for the little guy. If you come with us, who's gonna keep the city safe? But you're gonna have to come on missions. Whatever it is you're doing with your family, friends, or girlfriend, it'll have to wait."

Lincoln nods his head while Leni ask a question "What kind of missions is Lincoln is going to have?"

"In regards to the many missions you and the Avengers have went," Lisa added, her little fingers tap on the plate.

"Lord knows how many missions we went on. The villains we fought. The people we teamed up. The amount of travel we went. In and out of a region, at a village, across the multiverse, or even space. Have you ever been to space?"

"I mastered in astronomical activities, spent in several observatories to take note of the constellations and been to N.A.S.A. I even have a seat in it," Lisa said, drawing surprises from the three guests.

"And she's four, right?" Happy ask, pointing his fork at the girl. Rita and Lynn Sr both nod their heads.

Lisa turned her head to Tony, which her mood became 180 degree, "Thought I'm up for the challenge at your arc reactor, Mr. Stark."

"Sorry Lisa, top secret," Pepper smirk, making the girl snapped her fingers in dismay.

"Going to space is awesome," Lincoln smile, taking a bite of his food.

"Then you're gonna love meeting Dr. Strange; he would be happy to take you anywhere in the multiverse," Tony reply, remembering what the sorcerer said back at H.Q.

"I can't wait to meet the other Avengers!" Lincoln exclaim. "I bet they're excited to see me!" That's when Tony drank his glass of white wine awkwardly.

"Not all of them," He admitted guiltily.

"Why? They weren't happy?" Lori wonders.

"I didn't want to say this to you and your family, but some of the members aren't glad to have a kid on the team."

"W-What?! Like who?!" Lynn Jr demanded.

"Let me guess, Cap?" Peter finally said, making his mentor nod his head. Tony also added Lang's girlfriend and two of Cap's friends, Bucky and Sam, didn't want Lincoln on the team.

"Captain America doesn't want me in the team?" Lincoln is shocked that one of the greatest heroes who saved the world during World War II rejected his membership.

"It doesn't mean he wants him on the team; he's worried about his well-being. He was like that when I recommended Peter," Tony explained the story to the Loud family where he voted Peter to be on the Avengers and it draws some conflict with Captain American and those who didn't like someone as young as Parker to be on the team. "He thought it's best if Lincoln stay in town and continue doing what he is doing. I say no. I'm giving your son a chance to be a hero instead of protecting a town who love and hate him at the same time. I watched mutants being treated like outcasts. Used their powers for their own purpose. Activists preaching it's a disease. You're all making sure Lincoln treat his powers for good. Now it's time for Hercules to rise up to the challenge."

"And when does my mission begin?" Lincoln wonder about his first mission.

"We don't have anything in the satellite," Tony smirk in mile amusement. "Though that doesn't mean you won't be alerted. Happy," The bodyguard reach into his coat jacket and place it on the table. The Loud family looked at the small device as Tony explained "Mr. Loud, I present to you your communicator. It's link to the Stark satellite. Anything it picks up automatic sent it to you. Kinda like a beeper," Lincoln held the device in his hand with those around him eyeing on it. "Don't lose it, by the way.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Lincoln place the device down. "And question, how would I get there if a mission is brought up? Teleportation?"

"Dr. Strange will pick you up. Easier way to get there," Tony ate his last bite of the Lynnsagna. He asked if he could have another piece and Lynn Sr gladly agree.

"This is so exciting," Lincoln repeated, to the amusement of Tony, Pepper and Happy.

"Love the attitude. Told you this kid will be a great student to you, Peter," Tony chuckle, pointing his fork to Peter. "You're gonna spent every hour being at his side."

"It's going to be worth it," Peter beam a smile, which made his student's grin grew larger. The Loud family smile as well, but at the same time, they are worry. It was too soon for Lincoln to join missions with the Avengers. From what they gathered on the news relating to the Avengers, there were probable pros and cons when a mission in active. Damage control. People injured or killed. Property damages. The mistreatment they suffered from survivors. Lincoln is prone to not take abuse from others, but is he ready to face the scorn and disgust from others who don't value the Avengers as heroes?

"You know, we're not due back for another two hours. Why not we stay here a little longer? In fact, I want to know more about the family," Tony declare, lifting the Louds from their depress thoughts of their brother. Luna sports a large grin on her face.

"I could whip out some wicked tunes from _AC/DC,_ Mr. Stark!" The rockstar immediately ran up stairs to get her guitar. Luan follow through, preparing to impress the guests.

"Not before I introduce them to Mr. Coconut! He's been _Starking _mad to meet Iron Man!"

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Stark my idea involving his suits!" Lisa ran up as well. Suddenly, the rest of the sisters charge up the stairs to show Mr. Stark what they got. The three adults are left with their mouths wide open while the Loud parents gave them sheepishly grins.

"Our girls really love ya, Mr. Stark," Lynn Sr. admitted. "But me and Rita are thrilled to hear stories from The Avengers. You know, I, myself, am a Captain American fan when I was Lincoln's age," The chief bragged, not seeing his wife's eyes grew wide as she knows what he is planning to do.

"But shouldn't we let the girls go first, dear," Rita said, putting on a fake smile to not let her husband show them his collection. Pepper and Happy could heard the yelling going on upstairs while Tony flinch at the commotion.

"Jeez kid, how do you deal with it?" He asked Lincoln, who merely shrugged and reply it happens all the time.

Seeing the look at his mentor's face, Peter commented "You're going to love them, Mr. Stark," The stampede came down the stairs and Tony is facing the the nine large fan girl smiles of the Loud sisters, making him tense a bit.

_This could take a while, _Tony mentally said, just as Lori and Leni prepare a little show for their guests.

* * *

**I'm not finished with the chapter of The Loud Without Fear. I was sick on Saturday because of this horrible climate. It's sunny and it's cold, repeat and repeat. I'll have the chapter up on Friday. Lincoln is part of the Avengers. From one review, someone mention Italy. I think that's a great place. I'll see you all on The Loud Without Fear. NiteOwl18 out. Again, thank you, Mr. Lee and rest in peace.**


	14. First Mission in Italy (Part One)

**Hi everyone. 2019 is reaching its end. We're about to enter to 2020, or should I say, the New Roaring Twenties. Moving along, here is the new chapter of HercuLOUD. If you haven't read the new chapter of Loud Without Fear, do it after you read the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: First Mission in Italy (Part One)**

Almost a week has passed since Tony Stark came to dinner at the Loud House and announced Lincoln's membership status in the Avengers, the twelve year old boy couldn't contain himself with the energy he is building up. In his room, he looked at the mirror and put on a confident smile. He was practicing his introduction when he meets the Avengers.

"Hello, my name is Lincoln Loud," He spoke with a clear tone as he was greeting the entire team. "Greetings Avengers, meet your new member, Hercules, but you call me Lincoln Loud," Lincoln ended with a grin on his face. "I'm so excited to meet you all. I'm a great fan- no I can't tell them that. They know the whole world loves them," He shakes his head before resuming politely. "Tony and Peter told me all about you. I'm can't wait to work with you guys," Lincoln nod his head, finally found the words to greet Earth's Mightiest Heroes respectfully. The communicator sat on his desk. Lincoln checked on the device that Tony gave him. This morning, he received word from him that he is reported to the Avengers' H.Q.

"This is it," Lincoln break the fourth wall. "I'm finally living up to the big leagues. Today is the day I get to meet the Avengers. I'm nervous and excited. What Tony said back at dinner, I will receive about seventy-five percent of the team with open arms. The other twenty-five, not so much. But Peter will have my back," He frown at what Tony mentioned some of the heroes, like Captain American, aren't thrill to have him being part of the team. Maybe if he shows them he got what it takes then they'll respect him as a reliable hero. "Do I also mention it's my first mission? Tony didn't say what is my mission, but I gotta prepared for anything," Across him was a sack bag that contain his Hercules suit. Lincoln grab it and walked out of his room.

The Loud family prepare for their only son and brother leaving on his first mission. Though Leni made the party felt like he was going away for camp. A banter is up with the bold words "GOOD LUCK, LINCOLN." Orange balloons are around the ceiling. A cake in the kitchen that was waiting to be brought in. Despite telling her it was not a goodbye, Lynn Sr baked the cake. Peter was there to take his student to the Avengers' Headquarters. He felt excited for the comic fan boy. Today is the day he meet the other heroes and his first mission. Peter came here when he saw the entire party decorations.

"Gotta say, Leni," Peter whistle at the balloons surrounding the living room ceiling. "You went out, but you do know he's not leaving home forever."

"Don't bother, Peter," Luna replied, standing beside him and drinking her brand soda. "She wanted this extra perfect for our little bro's departure," She asked Peter if she wanted a drink but Peter decline.

Lincoln's footsteps made the Loud family look at the only boy with the sack bag in hand. For just over a month ago, the Loud family went on board to help Lincoln get in touch with his mutant power and help him become a hero. It was hard for the family to see him leave to the Avengers' Headquarters and go on his first mission.

"Look at that, my little boy is heading to meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Lynn Sr proudly stated, standing next to his wife. His eyes build up in tears. "I promise myself I wasn't going to cry!" Rita tap her husband as he cry on her shoulder.

"You're going to do great, little bro!" Luna flashed him a thumbs up. Lynn Jr body slam Lincoln friendly.

"With your great and crazy power, no bad guy will stand against you!" She expresses loudly.

"You're gonna drive everyone being _punched up _by your power. Get it?" Luan jokes. The family, and Peter, groan while her dad laugh. The rest of the family is on board giving Lincoln friendly advice. A few pats, lovely hugs, and a kiss on the cheek.

Peter stood at his student with a confident smile "Ready Lincoln?" To this, Lincoln Loud gave Spider-Man a smirk.

"Ready Peter! Is our ride outside?"

Before Peter can answer, a glowing yellow portal opens up in the arc of the kitchen. The Louds stood in awe. With his student distracted, Peter shook his head as to whom it was. Dr. Strange walks inside the portal and addresses his presence to the people in the living room.

"Parker, Loud, it's time to go," Dr. Strange point to the two heroes. Turning his head to the Louds, he greeted them despite being gobsmacked "Good evening, Louds."

"Dudes, it's a wizard!" Luna whispered to the family.

"He's a sorcerer, and his name is Dr. Strange," Lucy corrected in a hushed manner. Lisa would normally correct either of the family members but she was gleaming with a large smile of seeing the famous Dr. Stephen Strange.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back," Lincoln grab his sack bag. Then he is pulled by Lori to get into a hug by everyone with loving words.

"Please be careful, Lincoln!" The twins said in unison, hugging his waist.

"Listen to what Mr. Stark and his comrades are saying to you," Rita advise her son. "Don't anger them."

"I promise, mom," Lincoln agree, a bit annoyed. Like he could ever angered with an Avenger.

"Linky, promise me you won't get yourself hurt," Leni said, sniffing. Lincoln can tell his big sister is worrying about him being in the front lines. And just like the dizzy Loud teenager, the rest of the family are agreeing as well.

"I will," The family pull back the hug. Lincoln stand next with his mentor. Both of them walked inside the portal with Dr. Strange. Lincoln turn back to his family and gave them a final wave, which the family wave back.

"Bye Bye, Wincoln!" Lily wave at him. Lincoln resume walking just as the Loud family saw the portal closed.

"Be safe, little bro," Luna prayed with sad eyes.

* * *

Lincoln kept staring at the wall that was the portal for over a minute till Peter nudge him on the shoulder. Turning his face, the entire Avengers are there in a room and sitting with a circular table. Lincoln's mouth dry with the eyes looking at him. Nick Fury stand up and walk with both hands in his back.

"Lincoln Loud, welcome to the Avengers' Headquarters. My name is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," The African-American man addresses himself. "You already know the entire team as well as the team knows you," Lincoln timidly wave his hand to the team. None of the members wave back; all of them kept staring at the boy with blank expressions. Except for Tony Stark who salute the boy. Nick told Lincoln to take a seat. Lincoln found one between Black Widow and Thor, both held friendly demeanor.

Returning back to his seat, Director Fury resume speaking "I'm all about giving the new member an introduction on the team, but that would have to be on hold. Right now, we have a situation," He type on the keypad and, at the center of the circular table, an image pop up of mid twenties man with brown hair and wearing a casual black shirt and blue jeans. Lincoln recognizes the man as one of Spider-Man's enemies, Hydro-Man. "Morris Bench, also known as Hydro-Man, was last seen at a cargo ship from Queens," A security clip replay the man hiding in one of the boxes undetected by the workers. "Nine days later after departure, the ship is ripped apart," Next was the cargo ship, now torn apart from what it appears the result of waves. "Workers escaped as soon as the ship was being attacked. A few witnesses say they saw Morris. The location the ship was found in the middle of Italy. Morris won't stay there; he'll probably notice agents to retrieve him." Another video shows Morris at a train station and ordering a ticket. "He's already heading to Venice. No word of him causing a major flood. Parker and Loud, you two are heading there to subdue Morris."

"We're on it, Mr. Fury," Peter spoke to the man, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"And it's Director Fury. How many times do I have to tell you? Loud, get your suit ready and meet back with Parker on the jet immediately. Dismissed," Nick left the room, leaving the Avengers raise up and walked to the new member.

"It's an honor to meet the mighty Hercules," Thor proudly stated, shaking Lincoln's hand. Lincoln felt the Asgartian's hand matching the same strength as his. Thor chuckle how Lincoln's calm expression "That's a handshake you got there, Lincoln."

"Thank you," Lincoln pull back and turn to greet Black Widow.

"Welcome to the team, Lincoln," Natashia smile, which Lincoln gave one back. A pat on the back made the boy to face Scott Lang with a large grin. When Lincoln pause at Captain America, the pit of stomach aches him. Remembering what Tony had said of some of the Avengers aren't thrilled to have a child in the team, the boy wasn't sure whether to greet the legendary First Avenger. Captain America still had the blank expression on his face, with slight from.

"C-Captain," Lincoln gulp and extend his hand to the World War II hero. Tense silence filled the atmosphere. The team looked at the two heroes left and right. Peter felt a little scared for his student of facing Captain America. After a full minute, Steve raise his hand and accepted Lincoln's handshake.

"Welcome, son," He stated. Lincoln closed his eyes in relief, same goes with Peter. "You should probably change and meet up with Parker at the jet. Banner, show him to his room," Bruce drag Lincoln out of the room with Peter leaving the room.

"What do you think of him?" Clint asked, getting a good look of the boy.

"He shown a great impression," Thor answer.

"I'm still not happy about letting the kid in team or giving him his first mission," Sam added, still sticking to his friend's idea of Lincoln staying at Royal Woods to be the city's hero rather the entire world.

"Give the kid a chance," Carol spoke a little harshly. "He's done well beating Sytsevich with one punch. And Peter is behind him."

"Well said, Carol," Tony added, offering his few cents to this. "You guys may not be ok with having an eleven year old in the group. Someday, you're gonna thank me again. He's a real hero in heart," The Avengers didn't know what to make of this rather than having someone so young as using his powers to help people rather than hiding them out of fear. Captain America and a few others wanted him to stay out of the team's business and continue helping the little guy (i.e. Royal Woods).

* * *

Lincoln joined Peter in the garage where the jet is at, wearing his Hercules outfit. Peter is in his Spider-Man suit. The two heroes enter the jet. Peter sat on the lodge chair. Lincoln took the other chair next to him. Nick Fury stand up in front of the cockpit. Motioning to the pilot, Nick said "Lincoln, this is Maria Hill. She'll be taking you and Parker to Venice," Lincoln saw a beautiful early thirties brunette woman. He waved at her shyly, making the woman smile and wave back. Maria advise Nick she's about to take off. Nick pat Lincoln on the shoulder as he was leaving.

"Be careful," Lincoln can sense the serious tone in the Director's tone. "You're about to be in the front line. This isn't like facing a massive dude in a Rhino suit. Don't screw up," After giving him a pep talk, Nick left the jet just as the door closed. Outside, the engine roar like fire blaster. Lincoln put his seatbelt on. The jet took off like any plane dose, despite the intensity of speed it was doing.

"This is it," Lincoln whispered to himself. Peter is distracted on his phone and looking at a video he doesn't want to know. "I'm gonna show them I'm a true Avenger. Just hope my family can see me in action," As the white haired boy is ready to face his next battle on his first official mission, his prayers are undoubtedly will come true. What the boy didn't know is a certain sister had put a small tracker the size of an ant inside the sack bag during the family hugging Lincoln. The bug was unnoticed by the boy, which was on his cloak.

Looks like his family is going to see him in action after all. Unless if the Avengers don't found out first.

* * *

**Lincoln's next battle is Hydro-Man and his first mission is in Venice. I haven't seen Spider-Man Far From Home, but I saw the scene where Hydro-Man attacked and Mysterio shows up to save the day. It would be awesome to have Lincoln and Peter fighting Hydro-Man. I'm also thinking of bringing in the other Elementals like Molten-Man, Sandman, Eletro, and Cyclone and one by one they fight Lincoln. Anway, hope you spent the remaining days of 2019. The next chapter will be up in January. Same goes with Loud Without Fear (if I can come up with a new chapter and Lincoln's next villain) and Kunoichi of Royal Woods. The next installment of Total Drama one shot is also coming up. If you wanna chat on recent stories, do so. See you all later. NiteOwl18 out!**


	15. First Mission in Italy (Part Two)

**Hi there. I'm back with part two of Lincoln and Peter's mission in Italy. Now comes the battle with Hydro-Man!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: First Mission in Italy (Part Two)**

Approximately thirty minutes ago, when the sole Loud boy say his goodbyes to his family to go to Avengers' Headquarters, Lisa Loud planted a small camera on the cloak inside the bag. Once Lincoln entered the portal provided by Dr. Strange and accompanied by his mentor, Lisa told them the truth.

"What's Mr. Stark gonna say if he finds out you planted a bug in Lincoln's costume?" Luna said, not liking how her little sister invaded Lincoln's privacy.

"May I need to remind you, fourth eldest siblings, that we are on the same page regarding Lincoln's choice of being part of Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" Lisa said, not being bothered by the sterns given by the family.

"It's Linky's first mission and you're gonna ruined it!" Leni exclaim as she pointed at Lisa. Lisa shrug by saying the heroes won't find the bug nor Lincoln finding out by his extrasensory perception.

"What's the point of planning a bug?" Luan asked, not getting it, Lisa smile and gesture them to her and Lily's room. Entering, the family looked at the prodigy child as she walk to something that was covered by a white sheet. Removing it, the surprise is a drone.

"I upgraded this drone to fly to unreachable areas instead of flying around Royal Woods and parts of Michigan," Lisa explained, standing next to the drone. She took out a small remote with a location screen. "It also automatically linked to the bug I planted on Lincoln's cloak. And according to this, our brother is heading to Italy."

"So we can see our bro in Italy from the drone?" Lynn Jr said, understanding what Lisa meant, and the child nodded her head.

"Wait," Lori stopped anyone from commenting the upgraded drone. "Won't Peter or anyone from the Avengers will notice the drone? Mr. Stark isn't the kind of guy to be fooled."

Lisa smile and press a button on the control. The drone responds by hovering in mid-air. Another button is pressed, and the Loud family saw it vanished.

"Cool!" Lana shouted in glee. The drone reappear again. Lisa then open the window. The drone then flies out as it return to being invisible again.

Showing the family the control, Lisa said "Now we can view our brother on his first mission. All I need is to connect it to the television. In the meantime family, be prepared for seeing our siblings and mentor fighting live."

"I'll go make the popcorn!" Lynn Jr shove Leni and Luan out and exit to the kitchen.

"I'll make drinks!" Leni follow her direction.

"We'll get our pillows!" The twins ran to their room. Lisa exit the room to connect the device to the television.

* * *

At Venice, the capital of northern Italy's Veneto region, the streets were busy with one of the city's busy attractions. Given it was summer, people have traveled from their homeland to visit the sights. Venice is one of the many cities to visit during the summer. Lots of culture and history to see. Families are here taking pictures and looking around the homes and restaurants that was next to the Grand Canal. One family is currently being taking a family photo; they were the Rosato family.

"What a fantastic city!" Jordan signed joyfully at the beauty of Venice's tourist attraction.

"I didn't expect so many people here," Jordan's mother spoke as she looked around the other tourists from out of state.

"It is summer, sweetheart. Cities like Venice has the best advantage," Her husband, reply back, putting his hand on Wanda's shoulder. Their daughter is taking pictures of the Grand Canal on her phone. She can't wait to post this on social media. "Didn't I tell you it was a great idea to be here?"

"Despite how busy with tourists, it's worth seeing what Venice has to offer," Mrs. Rosato commented. "Where do you want to go?"

Mr. Rosato have the map in his hand and check out the destination provided during the summer tour. He suggested "We can check out the restaurant we just pass by. I have been wanting to try out their amazing cuisine," Wanda rolled her eyes at her husband's desire to eat.

"Try not to get a stomachache from our last visit to Argentina," She poke him on the chest with a slight smirk.

"The meat was dry," Arthur complain. "I can take what the chiefs have to offer. I'm a big sucker for Italian food," Wanda told her daughter to keep walking as they return to the direction of their next stop (or Arthur's need for food). A bulky man bump shoulders with Arthur as he walked passed the family.

"Rude," Arthur scolded, eyeing on the stranger. His wife tells him it's just another tourist who want is obsessed of sight-seeing. However, what the family didn't know was that this man isn't interested in looking at Venice's famous buildings or eating at a fancy restaurant. Wearing a cap he gotten from the workers after sneaking into a ship, Morris Bench blend in with the other tourists. Back in Queens, Bench escaped police custody after causing mayhem in the public park. Avoiding the police and Spider-Man (though he doesn't know he left to Royal Woods), Bench makes his way to the nearby harbor and got into one of the ships that was scheduled to leave immediately. In the middle of ocean, Morris was later discovered and he retaliated by attacking the workers and ripping the ship apart by multiple waves. Morris jumped into the ocean thanks to his ability to convert his physical form into water. He arrived at Venice moments ago. Now alone, Morris has no idea what to do next.

"_Gotta lay low. Thank god for tourist," _Morris looked around the dozens of people around him. A smirk appear in his face. _"Try finding me now, Spidey!"_ From above a building, Peter and Lincoln (both still wearing their hero outfits) scan the crowd to look for their target. Using his microscopic lens, Peter was able to find Morris.

"There's Morris," Peter pointed at the man, to which Lincoln glance down. When asked if they should strike, the web-slinger shake his head "He's not doing anything yet. Gotta be ready when he does."

"_Try not to let Morris see you, Parker," _Nick Fury respond from Peter's suit. Lincoln was given an ear radio from Maria Hill after landing to a safe spot.

"Is he meeting someone here?" Lincoln asked the one thing a supervillain is likely to do when escaping from the law.

"_No known associates. But he's not taking any chances. He's going to strike at any moment. Loud, go down there and blend in. Morris doesn't know you, but keep a calm face. Try using your extrasensory perspective on him," _Lincoln nod his head and goes to under a disguise to find and scan Morris.

Unknown to the two heroes and the other Avengers, a drone hovers above them while being invisible. Peter's suit couldn't track it nor Stark's satellite. The drone is connected back to the living room of the Loud House.

* * *

"And this is where we'll see the action," Lisa said. The family is glued to the television where the drone is at the city of Venice. A bowl of popcorn and sodas were placed on the table. The youngest siblings got their pillows from their room and sat on the floor.

"Linky is totes lucky to go to Venice," Leni look at the city from the drone's camera.

"This isn't a vacation, Leni. It's his first mission with Peter," Lori said, a mild annoyed and feeling worry for Lincoln. Lisa held the control in her hand. Moving both joysticks, the drone hover close to the street where the family is looking at the tourists.

"Dudes, I see him!" The rock star points at Lincoln who was in an alley and wearing street clothes. The family watched as Lincoln enter the crowd and goes right.

"But where is he heading?" Lana asked. Lisa moved the drone closer at the white haired boy. Lincoln tilt his cap to shield his face. His eyes look up to see Morris. Feeling anxious of seeing the supervillain close, Lincoln kept his pacing to a minimum.

"Our brother is entering the crowd to locate his target," Lisa answer. "By my guess, he'll used his extrasensory perspective to find him and see what said target is up to," Lincoln and Morris then pass each other. At a split second, Lincoln's fingers touch the bulky right arm. His mind flashes at a scene where Morris is at a bar. Standing next to a fish tank, the water broke through the glass. The final scene is Morris taking the cash from the register and leave the bar. Lincoln turned around to see the back of the man. Looking up, he tilts his hat and nod his head at the same time, giving Peter the signal.

"Did he found him?" Lynn said, looking at where Lincoln stop walking. "Who is he?"

"The drone has got a scan on the individual Lincoln touched," Lisa press the button. A small screen open up to reveal Morris Bench.

"Morris Bench," Rita read the name. Lisa dig into more information on Bench.

"He's got a criminal record," Lisa read. "Mostly breaking and entering and robbery. Stole over two million dollars in gold bars from five separate banks in Queens, New York. Here's one I got from a confidential file at NYPD."

"How you hack into it?" Lynn Sr asked in alarmed.

"Not worry. They can't trace me," Seeing the information, Lisa continue reading "Say here he suffered an accident as a crewman after being knocked into an experimental generator that took part in the bottom of the ocean, where he exposed to the generator and volcanic gases and converted his entire cellular structure into water," Mutiple images show up of Bench using his water ability to commit crimes.

"Bloody hell!" Luna cried, her eyes widen. "How is Lincoln gonna handle him?!"

"As long as he out of anywhere that has H2O, street name water, he can't keep his form together," Lisa process and a sigh escaped her lips. "However, they are in Venice and the Grand Canal is next to him, giving Bench an ultimate advantage," This brought their level of worries to the entire family to Lincoln having to fight against someone who can used water as power.

Shaking off her worries, Lynn then gave a scoff, "Stinkcon is going to beat that thing, no problem! One punch and it's all over!"

"Haven't you heard the phrase "Don't underestimate your opponent?" Lucy said to her roommate. "This is Lincoln's first battle with one of Peter's enemies. We should be scared if Lincoln comes out alive."

"Lincoln and Peter are gonna kick his H2O butt!" Luan proclaim.

"Winky!" Lily cheer, reaching her hands at the screen where her big brother is.

"Girls, let's keep watching," Lynn Sr spoke to stop any yelling from his daughters. Lynn Jr grab the bowl and ate a handful of popcorn.

* * *

Lincoln process to continue following Morris. From what he gathered just by bumping him, him and Peter will be able to apprehend the foe. Before learning he was a mutant, Lincoln remembered seeing Peter's fight against Bench, whom the city known him as Hydro-Man. His ability is converting his physical form into water which he's advantage and disadvantage. All they gotta do is lure him away to anyplace with water, primary the Grand Canal. The drone follow Lincoln with the family seeing from the scene like it was a movie. Like from he saw in his mind, Morris enter the bar where the unfortunate will happen.

Lincoln press his ear radio, "He enter the bar."

"_Get ready for combat. We attack when he's out," _Nodding at his mentor's advice, Lincoln ran into a safe place to take off his disguise. The drone get a close-up at the bar where the Loud family heard a crash sound and people screaming. Morris left the bar with cash in both hands and a greedful smile. His smile is gone when two web shoot cover his entire hands. Turning around, Spider-Man drops on the ground.

"If you wanted cash, Bench, you could try your local exchange currency," He said.

"Spider-Man!" Bench spat. Then a kid wearing a hand-made Greek outfit and a cloak with a hood that cover his face show up.

The people stopped and saw the interaction between the famous web-slinger and Bench and some hooded kid. Hercules spoke "Ok Bench, what say you turn yourself in before things turn ugly?"

"Who the hell are you?" Bench is confused by the new kid.

"I'm Hercules, the new member of the Avengers."

"You're kidding. They let a freakin kid in the club?!" Hydro-Man laugh, triggering Hercules scowling behind the hood.

"You're going back to Queens, Morris," Spider-Man ordered. Morris then shoot a water blast from his web-covered hand at the web-slinger, who dodge. Targeting at the kid, he fired his other hand. Hercules somersaulted.

"Here comes the fight!" Lynn Jr shouted in glee. "Go bro!"

Morris's whole body turn into water and acting like it has a mind of its own, the water flew up. Spider-Man shoot a web and swing up while Hercules jump high to the roof. The two Avengers chase Hydro-Man. The drone follows them undetected, getting the scene between the two heroes and the water elemental.

Turning around, Hydro-Man fires a water blast at them but missed. Hercules jump in front of him to punch him. Spider-Man fired his web shooters at the man. The webs hit his body which got wet from his water ability. Growling, Hydro-Man's arms extend to bukly water arms like a giant octopus tentacle. He swings his entered arm at Spider-Man, who rolled his body. Hercules punch his left arm, which blew up.

"That's one way to disarm a foe," Luan chuckle, but stop laughing as Hydro-Man regenerate his missing arm.

Spider-Man shouted "Karen, switch to water-proof web!" Both of his wrist fire two long web at Hydro-Man; Hydro-Man dissolved into water. The pile went behind Spider-Man as he reform back. Hercules saw the man and jump while twisting his body to deliver a kick at Hydro-Man's head. Forming back to his physical body, Hydro-Man jump to the next roof and resume running.

"Hurry Lisa!" Lola call out, not wanting to miss more of her big brother in action. Lisa move her drone. Spider-Man fired more of his water-proof web at the water elemental. Hydro-Man is slowly losing his speed, not due to the web coated but he's slowly losing his shape together.

"He's totes really sweating a lot," Leni pointed at the man who was sweating all over his body.

"He can't keep his form any longer," Lisa said as she drinks her juice, the drone focus on the villain. "He'll have to go to the Grand Canal to boast about his ability. Lincoln and Peter have to stop him."

"Karen, give me a location where Morris is heading!" Spider-Man said as he and Hercules are on the run to get Morris.

"_The Grand Canal, at nine miles to the right."_

"Lincoln, go right!" Hercules moved to the right while his mentor fires a web sling at a building to move his body forward.

The Loud family are keeping track of Morris as he race to the Grand Canal. Lynn said, her mouth filled with popcorn "Lisa, doesn't your drone have something to stop that guy?"

"Not without exposing the drone's identity," The prodigy reply back.

"Peta! Peta!" Lily babble loudly at Spider-Man reaching Hydro-Man.

"But where's Lincoln?" Lucy asked in confusion. Her answer came as Lincoln step in front of the edge of the building, stopping the villain. Hydro-Man growl at the kid who is suddenly an Avenger. His body drips water to the ground. The exposure of the sun is making worse; if he doesn't act now, he'll evaporate.

"You don't want to be part of this, kid," He said. Spider-Man arrive, just when Morris started running to the edge of the building and jump. Spider-Man fired a water-proof web. It went through the man's torso. The blonde haired man fell into the Grand Canal. Spider-Man looked at where Morris fell; behind the mask lay a shocked expression.

"Oh, shit!"

People stopped when they heard a body being fallen into the Grand Canal. Law enforcement came at the scene reporting what they saw a man jumping into the canal from a building. Water started to form with massive bubbles, starling the crowd.

"What's literally happening?!" Lori shouted at the scene.

Hercules pause as a giant water arm rose from the canal. Then a massive water shot out and it form into a torso. The white haired boy step back as he witness a giant water monster that was Hydro-Man.

"Holy schmoly!" Lana shouted while Lola and Lynn Sr both fainted. Their drinks dropped on the floor.

"Linky, get out of there!" Leni cried before covering her mouth in fear.

"How are they gonna fight that thing?!" Lori shouted loudly.

With the crowd fleeting, Hydro-Man raise his arm with a roar and smash the street. It creates a large wave that swept the people.

"**SPIDER-MAN!" **Hydro-Man yelled at the top of his lungs. Spider-Man and Hercules step back at two huge arms smash into the roof.

"Holy crap!" Hercules shouted in wide eye.

"Lincoln, run!" Spider-Man swing away. Hercules followed his mentor. The building is smashed through by Hydro-Man's arms. Spider-Man shoot more of his water-proof web at the massive elemental giant. But the web shooters had hit him like it was bullets.

"**YOU AND THAT BRAT CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" **Hydro-Man yelled, his whole body splash onto the street and is currently chasing the two heroes. His arms wash away houses and buildings.

"How do you fight that thing?!" Hercules shouted at his mentor.

"It happens sometimes when he's near a large body of water!" Spider-Man shout back. "We just have to get him away from the canal!" A water hit Spider-Man in the back.

"Spider-Man!" Hercules stop and turn around and meet Hydro-Man's giant fist. The white haired boy slide through the roof.

"Lincoln!" The family cried in fear.

Hercules stand up and move out of the way as Hydro-Man smash the roof. It made Hercules collapses inside the building. He shield himself from the debris being fall at him. Web shoot at the water monster's face. Spider-Man, hanging on the web, kept firing at Hydro-Man. Hercules gets up but loses his balance as the building shook. The part where he fell backwards and hit another building. Hercules escape from an open window and land on the alley ground. Hercules glance at his mentor avoiding hits from the huge water elemental.

"This is nuts!" Hercules exclaimed. "How am I supposed to fight it?!"

"_Lincoln, don't let anyone come in distance between me and Morris! I'll try to lure him to the public square!" _His mentor spoke urgently. Hercules spot a few people running to him.

"Stop! Go the other way!" He ordered, which the people comply. Hercules frantically search left and right for any survivors who needs assistance.

"We gotta help him!" Luan cried, reaching for the remote Lisa holds. But the prodigy child refused.

"There's nothing we can't do!" She argued.

"Lisa, our brother is gonna die if we don't do something!" Luna spoke in frustration before pausing at where Hydro-Man splash Spider-Man to an apartment. Hydro-Man press the ruin apartment with both hands to smash the web-slinger. Before he can end him, a brick is thrown at its head. Turning its water head, he glance at Hercules who had thrown the brick.

"A brick?! Seriously?!" Lori grabbed her hair hysterically.

"Now he's pissed off!" Lynn Jr added.

"Lynn!"

"Sorry mom!"

* * *

Getting the elemental's attention, Hercules started running away. Hydro-Man moved forward; the water hitting homes from doors and windows. Spider-Man saw his enemy chasing after his student. He fired a web and swing to save his student.

"What's Lincoln doing?!" Rita is scared seeing her son being chased by a giant water beast.

"Don't worry, mom; Lincoln's has a plan. He is the Man with the Plan," Lucy reminded, calming her mother but the goth is afraid of what that water beast will do to him.

Lincoln kept running in the street; he remembered Peter saying he was luring Hydro-Man away from the canal and to the public square, which was the Piazza San Marco.

"Peter, where is the Piazza San Marco?!" He asked. Peter immediately gave him directions which Lincoln goes to. At last, Lincoln made it to the public square. Hydro-Man crash buildings with a low growl.

"**END OF THE LINE, BRAT!" **He yelled. Spider-Man fired two web blast at its eyes.

"Now you're chasing a little boy? Is that your motive" He remarked. Hercules stay behind while his mentor kept battling Hydro-Man. In the meantime, the white haired boy went to citizens and tourists and tell them to leave right now. Hydro-Man smash into buildings, leading Lincoln to save people from the debris.

"He's saving people; that's good," Lynn Sr sighed after having to wake up from being fainted. Same goes with Lola.

"But he's not fighting!" The sport fanatic complain, earning glares from the rest.

"Would you rather see our brother fighting an elemental who is twice the size of clock tower?" Lisa said to her fifth sibling.

As Spider-Man punch Hydro-Man in the face, Hercules force the last people to leave the square. That is, until he heard a couple crying out.

"Jordan! Where are you?!" Hercules turn to the source of the screaming; parents looking for their child. Seeing the hooded hero, they went to him. Hercules told them they need to leave but the man said they're looking for their daughter.

"Where did you last seen your daughter?" He asked.

"Up there!" The mother pointed at the Campanile. Hercules looked up at the building next to him. He presses his ear radio to alert his mentor. The drone move to where Lincoln was looking. The family then saw a little girl who was frozen at the sight of the water beast.

Lucy recognizes the blonde braided girl. "Gasp! That's one of Lincoln's friends! Her name is Jordan!"

"_Lincoln, there's little girl on top of the Campanile!" _His mentor shouted. Hydro-Man slam his arm to hit the building, shocking the parents. Girl Jordan lead at the pillar in fear.

"Jordan!" The mother cry again, making Lincoln's ears perk.

"Girl Jordan?!" He repeated in shock. The building drop debris; more cracks from around the base. Sticky webs are fired to hold it together like glue.

"_Lincoln, I can't keep the building from falling and dealing Morris at the same time! You gotta save the girl!"_ Hercules, now anxious with overthinking, look for something to save his classmate from certain death. A pair of chains from a barrel caught Lincoln's eyes. He ran to get them and ran inside the building. He wrapped the chain around his torso. He called his mentor.

"Peter, I need a boast up!" Spider-Man grab Hercule's hand and flung up to the Campanile. Letting go, Hercules threw the chrome chain; it wrapped around a pillar. His feet plant against the surface and climb up to the top. Girl Jordan get jumpscare by the appearance of the hooded boy.

"Take my hand!" Hercules reach his hand to her. Girl Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck. Hydro-Man smash the building again instead of Spider-Man. Girl Jordan scream. "It's ok! Hold on!" The boy gripped on the chain and told Girl Jordan to not let go. The Loud family hold their breath as Lincoln jumped. With the chain holding, Hercules swing around the building and land on the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" She ran to her parents, who all three went to a safe distance from the battlefield.

"Way to go, bro!" Lana cheered with Lily clapping her hands.

"But he still gotta deal with that water beast!" Lola reminded her twin.

Hercules think in his head on how to deal with Hydro-Man who was still in his monstrous form, even after he's away from the canal. Hydro-Man grunts by the rapid fires of water-proof webs. Spider-Man latch to the surface of the Campanile as he kept firing. Hercules shallow a lump, feeling like he was doing nothing than standing while his mentor is fighting Hydro-Man.

"Come on, Stinkcon! Do something!" Lynn Jr shouted at her little brother to act like a real hero. Her hands shook the bowl of popcorn, making the snack fall on the floor.

"He's thinking, brah!" Luna shouted, her eyes locked on Lincoln.

"He's gotta think fast or Spider-Man is heading to a watery grave!" Luan remarked with seriousness. Continue firing, the web-slinger glance at his student who was standing with no clue how he can help. Hydro-Man notices he was looking at him but to the brat.

"**DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON THAT RUNT HELPING YOU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" **Hydro-Man's fist move forward; Spider-Man swing out for the fist hit the building.

"_Dang it! Look at me; I'm standing here while Peter is doing all the work!" _Lincoln battle his insecurity of helping an Avenger fighting a supervillain. His teeth grind together. _"Come on, Lincoln Loud! You're an Avenger for cripes sake! This isn't like helping Luna prepare for her show or being Lisa's guinea pig! You gotta think fast!" _His eyes look down at the chain he was still holding to get Girl Jordan back to the ground. The barreal he got the chain from had more. Across the store was a meat store; meat hooks catch the boy's interest. Lincoln's eyes wide with a gasp.

"Why is Lincoln going a meat store? This isn't the time to eat!" Lola criticizes her brother's act which she find it ridiculous.

"And it's literally rot meat!" Lori click her tongue in disgust. Lynn Jr added he might bulk up a little from it.

Spider-Man is hit by Hydro-Man's water punch; he let go of the web and fall down to the ground. Hydro-Man stand above the web-slinger with an amused chuckle.

"**WHERE'S THE RUNT NOW, SPIDER-MAN?! RAN AWAY AFTER SEEING WHAT I CAN DO?! SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO HAVE A TWERP ON THE TEAM!" **Hydro-Man shouted, raising his fist to smash his arch-enemy once and for all. Spider-Man get a fighting position to aim another web at the water's face. Then Hydro-Man scream, surprising the hero. Looking at its torso, a hook is sticking out from the back. Glancing at where the hook was thrown, he saw his student responsible for it. On both wrists were chains wrapped around and on Lincoln's right hand was a meat hook. Hydro-Man twist his head around and scowl at the brat.

"**YOU!"**

"I'm just getting started!" He pulled back the meat hook and caught it with his other hand.

* * *

"Awesome!" Luna boasted at Lincoln's invention.

"He combine a simple meat hook and rusted chains to form a fishing rod for each forearm; incredible!" Lisa said with astonishment.

Hercules threw the hook at Hydro-Man with a slash across its chest. The other hook is thrown upward to hit Hydro-Man at the bottom of his chin. Spider-Man exclaim "Oh cool! It's just like _Kratos!_" Hydro-Man is being hit by the kid's new weapons. Hercules dodge the water attacks. Spider-Man came behind his student and yell "I got an idea! Keep hitting him!" He shoots a single water-proof web at Hydro-Man's face, temporarily blinding him for a few seconds. Firing a web line at the Campanile, Spider-Man flies above. Hydro-Man reaches at him, but Hercules's hook swipe at the large water hand, cutting it off and hitting the ground like a huge water balloon. Spider-Man lands on the roof where his student is dealing with Morris.

"Karen, activate hardening web!" Spider-Man called. He then shoots a web line at Hydro-Man's left shoulder. Instead of the web being dissolved into water, the web's body, upon hitting the H2O, reacted by turning Hydro-Man's shoulder harden. Hydro-Man struggle his arm to free from the web's holding.

"What kind of web was that?" Lynn Jr asked, wondering why the man's shoulder turn into stone from Spider-Man's web line.

"It's a coagulant web," Lisa answer, drawing confusion from the family. "Ordinary web can't hold him; water-proof web only hits him like bullets. But converting a coagulant substance against H2O reacts it to harden. Morris won't move for a brief time, which gives Lincoln the time evade," The family watched as Spider-Man yelled his student to throw a hook at Morris's other arm. Like his days catching fish with his family, the white haired boy easily threw the hook through its hand.

"Hook, line, and sinker!" Luan remarked, giving her old man a chuckle.

Both Spider-Man and Hercules pull on their respective chains that are latch at Hydro-Man's arms. Hydro-Man scream as his arms are being pulled apart.

"Yikes, that's gonna hurt," Lynn Sr flinch at his boy and his mentor are doing to the water elemental.

Hydro-Man's head move around; the water from behind him are splash to the ground. Hercules crouch down as the water splashes him. He kept holding on to the chain. Still having the other chain in his right arm, he threw it at the water beast's open mouth. The hook is caught above the mouth. Spider-Man put his foot at the edge and pull upward on the web while Hercules pull harder on both chains. The water from Hydro-Man's control was useless. Combine both heroes strength, the water elemental is ripped apart. All of the water from its form wash away from the public square. Spider-Man drops down on the wet ground. Morris was back to his physical form but unconscious. Quickly covering the man with the coagulant web, he saw his student still crouching down. Worrying spelling behind his face, Spider-Man rushes to him.

"Lincoln!" His voice lowers down for anyone who might hear him. "Lincoln, you alright?" He moves his hand at the boy. Hercules lower his back to the ground and face his mentor; his suit is wet but his face is covered.

"I'm ok, but my cloak was due for a cleaning," He joked, giving his mentor a thumbs up. Spider-Man laugh at his student's nature. After Hercules got up, both student and mentor went to the trapped villain who regain conscious.

"Can't believe this! You could've defeat me single handedly. But you team up with a kid! You and this kid defeat me!" Hydro-Man growl in humiliation, not being defeated at the hands of Spider-Man but Spider-Man and a little kid of the Avengers both defeated him together.

"Don't worry, Morris," Hercules smirk from under his hood. "We got you a nice little cell for you. No toilet. No Sink. Just a bed and cold air conditioning."

"That's my bro!" Luna cheered with a large grin.

The twins cry "Yay, Lincoln!"

"Told you he kicked that guy's water ass!" Lynn Jr laugh loudly. The whole family praises at their son/ brother for defeating Hydro-Man on his first mission.

"Nick, we got Morris," Peter called Director Fury on his ear radio.

"_Nice job, Parker. Tell Loud he did a nice job. Report back to the plane with Morris to get him to a private cell at S.H.I.E.L.D."_

Nodding at the order, Spider-Man grabs Morris and carries him on his shoulder. Hercules walked behind him. His first mission today as a new member of the Avengers was a success. Despite the odds against him from a water elemental, him and his mentor team up to defeat the supervillain. No doubt when they get back to H.Q, the Avengers are gonna praise them, including Lincoln. If only his family was there to see him in action, not releasing they already did from Lisa's secret drone.

All in all, today was a great day for the hero of Royal Woods.

* * *

**Today was a great day for Lincoln; he came and fought Hydro-Man with Spider-Man! Wonder how the Avengers' reaction are gonna be? Who do you want Lincoln to fight next? Or his next mission? I'm sticking to my idea of him fighting the other Elementals. Turn in for the next chapter of Loud Without Fear or Kunoichi of Royal Woods. Wanna sends me a message about the story, give it a try please. Till then, see you around. NiteOwl18 out!**


	16. The Sandman Approach!

**Hi everyone! I'm back with an all new chapter of HercuLOUD! Before we begin I like to say two things. I changed some dialogues in chapter one and also March 2nd was my birthday. That's right. I'm twenty-five years old. Everyone, welcome to my mid-twenties.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Sandman Approach!**

Thirty minutes after Spider-Man and Hercules took down Hydro-Man in Venice, Italy, the entire world was on board to see the news. One at a particular town, Royal Woods, was surprised to see their savior part of the tag team against the water elemental. As everyone in town was looking at their phones, passing by, or at a local store, the news came up from the television mounted on the walls and their phones.

"_We are interrupting this program for this breaking news! Here is Katherine Mulligan!" _The screen switches to the newsroom where the arrogant reporter spoke to begin her news.

"_This is Katherine Mulligan reporting about the savior of Royal Woods, Hercules!" _The name of the hero who's been helping the community spark an interest to everyone. _"Just an hour ago, Royal Woods' savior and The Web-Crawler were seen at Venice, Italy battling Morris Bench who Spider-Man dubs him Hydro-Man," _A video is shown of the two heroes fighting the water elemental. _"Videos of the fight were captured by tourists who were taking a vacation to the beautiful city when the menacing water user show up. But Spider-Man, with the help of Hercules, manage to overpowered Bench," _The video skips to where Hercules (with his handmade hook claws) and Spider-Man's coagulant web both ripped Hydro-Man apart from his massive water form. _And here's some more surprising news about our hero. It seems Hercules has become a member of the Avengers. After defeating Morris, a private jet belonging to Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark, shows up to take the captive criminal, right before the two heroes step inside. No doubt from this reporter's opinion it seems Spider-Man's partner has joined Earth's Mightiest Heroes. We have more news relating to the attack at Venice. This is Katherine Mulligan."_

At the Avenger's Headquarters, the rest of the heroes have watched the news about Spider-Man and his student fighting against Hydro-Man.

"Amazing work for the lad!" Thor exclaimed joyfully.

Hope watched the news with wide eye, along with Clint, Sam, and Bucky. "I never thought the kid could handle someone as strong as Morris Bench," She said, bewildered.

"Told you so," Tony grin smugly at the heroes who had doubt for the Loud boy. "He's an excellent student, just like Peter."

"He worked well and listened to Peter's orders," Sam Wilson commented over the video. "Especially what the kid and Parker worked together to defeat Bench."

"Using chains and a pair of meat hooks, not bad for a rookie," Carol Danvers smirks at the handmade weapons the Loud boy build quickly.

The Mind Stone on Vision's head glows like it receives a massage. "They are back," Vision said. Dr. Banner slid his finger on the pad to make the video on the wall gone and the security cameras from the garage show up. Dozens of agents are present as they enter inside the jet. Peter and Lincoln got off in their regular outfits while Nick Fury and Agent Maria stay to have Morris Bench being locked away. "Shall we offer our compliments to both Peter and Lincoln?" He asked the rest of the Avengers, who unanimously got up from their chairs and left the meeting room.

"Peter! Lincoln! You two made it back alive!" Both students heard Tony shouting and saw him with the other Avengers behind him. With a grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around the two youngest heroes.

When asked how it felt going on a mission, Lincoln answered with his eyes shining "It was the best! We kick that guy's butt!" Tony chuckled and ruffled Lincoln's white hair.

"Great job at the mission, you two," He spoke with pride to his students, "And nice work on those little weapons you made. A pair of chains and a meat hook; great idea," He added as a compliment to Lincoln over the handmade weapon claws.

"You work and think like a true Avenger, kid. Gotta hand it to someone who reads comic books about superheroes," Scott Lang gave the Loud boy a thumbs up, making the young hero chuckle sheepishly.

"And you kept minimum damage and saved that little girl's life," Captain America added with a nod. "Nice hustle, son," Lincoln stammered a thank you to the leader and salute to the man. Some of the Avengers, like Black Widow, Banner, and Strange, chuckle while the rest grin. Director Fury and Agent Hill, followed by more agents, exit out of the plane with their captive in a special cell that neutralizes his powers.

"Take him to his new room. Mr. Sytevich won't be the only person here," He ordered the agents to take Bench away. He turned to Peter and Lincoln, "Parker, Loud, great work at Venice. Hope Mr. Bench wasn't in too much trouble for you to handle."

"Other than facing a man who can turn into a giant water beast, I face worse than an artificial garbage monster that Lisa created one time," Lincoln said, drawing some confusion from some of the Avengers. "I didn't want to pick up the trash like I always did every chore day," He translated to the day he wanted to switch his chore of cleaning up the trash and his sisters held a protest.

"Well, nice job on your first mission," Nick continued to Lincoln and Peter. "You two can rest now. I'll have Strange teleport you back home, right after you two get out of the costumes."

Lincoln stands next to his mentor and the sorcerer; the Loud boy and the web slinger are dressed in their casual clothes.

"See you later, kid," Tony offered his hand up to Lincoln, who gave him a high-five. Lincoln wave his hand to the other Avengers, and all of them wave back. Dr. Strange opened a portal before Lincoln and Peter walked inside.

The portal closed as Tony turned his head to the other Avengers with a smug grin "Told you he can do it."

"You were right, Tony," The veteran sighed at the playboy's smug attitude. "He does have what it takes."

Bruce said with a laugh, "If he can face someone as Hydro-Man, imagine what he can do against Hydra agents."

"At least he kept a cool head and worked under pressure," Bucky jokes, drawing a glare from the scientist.

Wanda Maximoff smiled "He's gonna be a great hero in our team. Peter is really great at mentoring him."

"Once again, Tony Stark does the impossible," Natasha sighs, making the billionaire laugh a bit.

"And you all call me crazy. So who's buying me a drink?"

* * *

Once Lincoln and Peter exit the portal, the Loud boy is greeted by his family.

"LINCOLN!"

The family tackled him with a large hug, smouldering the boy while complimenting him.

"Lincoln, you were incredible!" Lana shouted in glee.

"I was totally scared!" Leni hugged the boy's head in conformity.

"You show that water jerk who's boss!" Lynn grinned while pumping her fist.

"You really _H2O _your way out a watery grave! Haha! Get it?" Luan chuckled. Lincoln laughs while Peter smiles at his student.

"Don't thank me; thank Peter," Lincoln jammed his thumb to his mentor. The family break apart from the hug and comment to Peter for helping Lincoln.

"Thanks. Now where's my hug?" Peter joked, which Leni then processed and gave one to him.

"Thank you for helping Linky."

"N-No problem," Peter tapped on Leni's back with a small blush.

"How did it feel going on a real mission, bro?" Luna asked Lincoln, who replied with a large grin.

"Amazing! My heart was pumping when I was fighting Hydro-Man! I wish you guys could have seen me out there."

"Oh, but we did, son," Lynn Sr answered his question, which confuses students and mentors. Lisa processes to show them the drone and the video of the mission and the fight with Hydro-Man.

When asked how she caught the whole thing, Lisa explained she ungraded the drone to take flight across countries instead of its usual distance followed by being undetected while invisible to Stark satellite. Peter is impressed but concerned about the other Avengers if they find out.

"My sister, always has a way around to spy people," Lincoln shook his head at Lisa's spy habits.

"If it makes you feel any better, the news has picked up on you and Peter's battle in Venice," Lisa said, making Lincoln stop being upset with Lisa. He gestures to the television where the news reshown the battle in Venice.

"And they're saying you are a member of the Avengers now," Lori added. Lincoln beams with a grin and shares a fist bump with Peter. Royal Woods not only recognizes Lincoln as their hero but the entire world now sees him as a member of Earth's Mightiest Hero.

"You two wanna watch the video from Lisa's drone?" Luan proposed. Peter and Lincoln both nod their heads.

"But let's order some pizza!' Lynn Jr shouted. While the dad took out his phone and ordered, Lisa, with the help of Lori and Luna, hooked the drone to the television. Peter and Lincoln sat down on the couch with the twins, Lucy and Lily, seated with them. While Peter is resting from his fight with Hydro-Man, Lincoln took the time to think about his first mission he had gone. First he battled with Rhino in Royal Woods and he fought with Hydro-Man. In Italy. Plus, he saved Girl Jordan's life. For once, Lincoln felt like a real hero. Back then, he just did regular work heroes do in town but when faced with supervillains and saving somebody who's a friend, it makes you a real hero. Lincoln is back home safe and sound in his house with his family all ready to watch his first mission.

Life couldn't be more grand than this.

* * *

In Queens, New York, the people are watching the news of their favorite web hero battling Hydro-Man in Italy, Venice. What they saw was he didn't work alone. A new hero was also fighting the water elemental and saving a girl who was at the Campanile. What surprises them was the hero was the same age as the girl he saved, and Hercules (the hero that named himself) was his partner.

A certain arrogant news editor-in-chief at the _Daily Bugle _with a vendetta against Spider-Man saw the news and it made him spit out his cigar.

"Spider-Man has a partner and he's a kid?! Is there no limit to this menace won't sink in?!" J. Jonah Jameson said with a wide eye expression. Picking up the phone, he yell "Here's the headline for today's news! Spider-Man takes a child under his wing! Likely adopt his bad habits for vigilantism!"

As New York is baffled by their hero taking a child under his guide, one man looks at his television screen from his apartment. His brown eyes glue at his arch-rival then to the child that helped Spider-Man.

"Hercules. You have a partner, eh, Spider-Man? Might as well see how tough he is," The man opened the window. Later, his body descended into sand and flew out to the skies and headed to Royal Woods.

* * *

A day later, Lincoln was in his room reading Ace Savvy comics. What's different about his mood was he was bored. He enjoys himself reading Ace Savvy in his underwear but today he was bored. After his mission with Peter against Hydro-Man, Lincoln waits for any details from The Avengers Headquarters. His communicator lies on his table, not picking up any responses. His mentor was back in Queens, thanks to Dr. Strange sending him back. He kept updates on him as Spider-Man. He noticed the comments from New York asking about his partner Hercules. Lincoln smiled but it went away when he saw a news article from _The Daily Bugle _sent by Peter.

_**Spider-Man's New Partner- A New Menace in Royal Woods! **_Edited by J. Johan Jameson.

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln text Peter about the article that increments him as a villain. Peter mentions J. Johan Jameson and his time he worked in _The Daily Bugle _for a short time as photographer. The man has a vendetta against Spider-Man for his heroic deeds but he turns that around as villainous deeds. No doubt the town will read about this libelous article. A snort escapes his lips; like people are gonna believe that lie. Everyone favors Hercules and praises him while ten percent view him as a kid and a vigilant.

Lori walks into the door and glares a little at Lincoln in his underwear. "Lincoln, come on. We're going to the beach!" She scolded. "This is no time to be reading in your undies." Lincoln tosses his comic book and jumps out of bed to prepare his day for the bench.

Vanzilla rode to the bench. The Loud siblings are squatting with something that was everyday or at each other. Lincoln is currently texting to his mentor. Luna plays with her uketle before glancing at Lincoln's phone.

"Texting Pete, brah?" Luna asked. Lincoln nodded his head.

"Look what you know who posted another story," He showed Luna the news article about Hercules being another menace. The rockstar Loud frown at the bogue story against Lincoln.

"Why are people wasting time reading that garbage?" Lynn snorted, glancing at the article from behind her seat.

"It's J. Johan Jameson. Everything he says on paper can convince people's opinions of Spider-Man and me," Lincoln answered.

"Don't bother with that man, Lincoln. You're a good hero," Rita reassures her son while frowning at the ludicrous newspaper against his son's alter-ego.

"It won't be long before people have negative opinions of me," Lincoln huffed, which he got a light slap from Lynn.

"Don't be a downer, Stickon. People aren't that dumb to listen such lies. They're not Leni."

"That's right- Hey!"

At Aloha Beach, the Loud family set up their things after changing to their swimsuit. While their parents are resting under the umbrella, the Loud siblings left for their arrangements. Lori is going to get some tan. Leni is going to flirt with some boys. Luna is going to jam her ukulele. Luan is going to prank people with a fake shark fin. Lynn Jr. is going to challenge someone in a game of volleyball. Lucy will be under the shade to do poetry. The twins are going to build sandcastle. Lisa is going to test the water levels of the bench (the parents advise her not to perform experiments to sanitize the entire beach) Lincoln is left alone to do whatever he can to enjoy the beach.

"Hey Lincoln. Wanna help us build a sandcastle?" Lana asked, holding a bucket and a small toy shovel. Lincoln nods and walks to the area where she and Lola are. Lincoln offers to get the water from the bench to hold the sand castle together. Wearing a white t-shirt and orange trunks, Lincoln lowers the bucket on the water but a white blur tackles from behind causing him to fall on the bench. Getting up, Lincoln is met with a medium-size dalmation with a red scarf around his neck. As Lincoln took a look at the dog like he knew it anywhere, a girl from his right called out.

"Ajax!" Lincoln turned his head to see his classmate, Girl Jordan in her yellow one piece swimsuit. "There you are. Hi Lincoln!" She greeted her friend.

"Hey Girl Jordan! Found your dog."

"Sorry about that. I was supposed to keep an eye on him, but he likes to run exactly," Ajax went to his master. Girl Jordan rubs his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my family. I was asked my little sisters to build a sandcastle,"

"That would explain the bucket. Sorry for Ajax tackling you."

"No problem. Hey, I heard you got back from your trip."

"Oh, it was scary," Girl Jordan shivered before a smile appeared. "Luckly, Spider-Man and Hercules were there."

"I'm glad you're safe, Jordan."

"Aw, thanks," Girl Jordan smiled with a little blush. "Have fun with your family, Lincoln," With her dog following, Girl Jordan left Lincoln to return to her family. Lincoln watched her leave with a small smile. He picked up the bucket and filled it with water before joining back to the twins. While the Loud family, plus everyone, are having a great time under the summer sun, a new figure enters the beach. This man was in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and brown eyes. His attire was green with black stripes long-sleeve shirt, wearing light brown pants and brown shoes. His name was William Baker, but he preferred to be called Flint Marko, also known as Sandman. His mission was to locate Spider-Man's partner and he was here in this peaceful town. He arrived at Royal Woods and searched for the boy but no clue where he is. As any villain would do if the hero wants to come out is by attracting attention. Like the mind of a soldier, he step into the sand and walk straight. A male teenager bumps shoulders with Flint, splitting his drink.

"Hey, dumbass! You spill my drink!" He yelled to the man who was ignoring the teenager's rant. Feeling irked, the teenager pushed him. "Can you hear me?!"

"There. That's a nice castle," Lola bragged about her creation. A shrink erupted the three siblings. Turning around, they saw a man grabbing the teeanger by the thoart. His arm was massive and filled with sand. The teenager was thrown into the parking lot. Notice he got some unwanted attention, sand from around the bottom half of Flint's body into a tornado. The tornado rose in great length, making Flint look down at his victims. Lifeguard contacted the local law enforcements. They met seven men and fired bullets at Flint. Unfazed, Flint swung both arms across at all the guards.

"Lincoln, now would be a good time to suit!" Not wanting to hear any sass from the diva princess, Lincoln ran to get his suit from the van. The Loud family all ran, leaving their things behind. People screamed and ran away from the sand monster. Flint smash his giant sand hand on the ground to crush a few victims, in hope to get Hercules here.

And he got his answer.

"Hey pal! Aren't you taking your hobby in sand art a little extreme?" Hercules jumped into the sand ground and glared at his new villain.

"Hercules. We finally met," Flint said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Let me guess, you're Flint Marko or Sandman as you prefer to be called?" Hercules dodge from a sand fist. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Saw you on the news when you and Spider-Man fought Hydro-Man. I came here to fight you," Flint said, both his arms turning into a sickle.

"And you decided to fight me on this day. Perfect," Hercules grumbled. He ran straight at his villain. Sandman swung his right handed curve hook at him. The hero jumps and punches Sandman's torso. Hercules side-stepped from the two sickles.

The Loud family return to Vanzilla. Rita saw her son fighting against a giant sand beast, similar to the one he and Peter were fighting in Venice.

"His powers are similar to Hydro-Man!" Lana pointed to the sand monster. Leni dug into Lincoln's bag to take out his communicator. Finding it, she alerted Peter for help.

Hercules rolled over to the side. Sandman summons a sand wave and directs it to the hero. Hercules crosses his arm to block the attack, only to be sent to the ground. The sand sickle brings down Hercules; he jumps and kicks the sand to break it. Since Sandman was on the sand areal, his left arm came back three seconds later. Hercules takes a step back to crouch down and fling himself up to the sand monster. With his right arm extending forward, a part of Sandman's face is blown away. The sand monster groans as his face regenerates.

Multiple web shoots hit the beast trigger Sandman to turn his head to see his arch-rival landing on the sand. Spider-Man greets "Marko! Didn't expect to see you here!"

"This isn't your fight, Spider-Man!" Sandman howled. His hands increased in size.

"You wanna fight my student? Bad move!" Spider-Man fires a web shot at Sandman's left eye. He asked his student "Ready?"

"Here we go fighting an elemental," Hercules answer with a sigh. "Same plan. Get him away from his source," Sandman charges forward at them. Seperating, Spider-Man fires rapid web projectiles at Sandman. Hercules punches the tornado that was once Sandman's other half. Sandman slammed his fist down at him, which jumped back. Hercules hop out of the beach area.

"Don't ignore me!" Sandman converted into a sand storm. Hercules ran to the street, stopping all vehicles. The sand storm hovers above a bus. The storm wraps around the bus, slightly lifting it in mid-air. The people inside left after the slide doors are open, including the bus driver. Sandman threw a fist at Hercules; Spider-Man quickly fired a taser web. The hand flinches by the electricity.

Sandman transforms back to his physical form. Shifting the boy's hands into hammers, he grinned "I get to slam two pests for one day!" He slammed both hammers to at least scare the kid. Hercules kept a cool head while Spider-Man is ready to go another round against the sand elemental. His bottom half shifted into a tornado that made him move ahead to the two heroes. Hercules processes to hit Sandman in the face. Spider-Man kicks Sandman's torso and delivers an uppercut at his chin. Growling, Sandman swings his hammer at Hercules that sends him to a car door.

The Loud family watch as Lincoln and Peter battle the Sandman. The sisters wanted to go and help Lincoln but without the aid of anything against the sand elemental, they were helpless. Hercules glanced at his mentor avoiding Sandman's hits. Hercules pressed his fingers on the car's door surface and crushed it. He ripped it out and threw it like a frisbee at Sandman.

"Spider-Man!" Hearing his name from behind, Spider-Man flipped as the car door evaded and hit Sandman. It cut his body in half but quickly regenerated his body. The car door also hit the bus.

"That didn't help," Hercules remarked at the stun he did with the car door was a waste. Spider-Man blast web projectiles at Sandman. Sandman extended his arm and threw a car. Hercules saw it and caught the flying car with both hands. But Sandman hit Hercules in the chest as that was a distraction.

The Loud family follow the direction where their son/brother was hit. Hercules gets up and huffs "This guy is nothing like Bench!" Lana glanced at the fire hydrant next to her before an idea came to her head.

"Hercules!" The white haired boy heard the tomboy sister call his hero's name. She points at the fire hydrant. Nodding his head, he ran at it. Spider-Man saw his student via web swing and landed on the ground. Sandman travels to get the web-slinger and Royal Woods' hero. Spotting Spider-Man, Marko shifts his right hand into a mace and prepares to fire at him.

Spider-Man jumped and Hercules ripped open the lit to release the water at Marko. His entire body melted into mud.

"That was close," Lynn Jr huffed.

"Thanks Lana," Hercules gave her a thumbs up. Leni then scream at the mud that was slowly regaining physical form.

"Oh come on!" Luna shouted. Sandman growls from his defeat. Spider-Man is about to fire a taser web to summit him but everyone hears police cars coming in. Officers got up to stop the sand elemental but Sandman shifted his entire body into a sand storm. The storm passed through them, hitting the officers and breaking the windows of the cars. The storm was above the skies; all Spider-Man and Hercules can do is watch Marko fleeing the scene. When asked if they can go after him, Spider-Man shakes his head sideways. Both heroes, with the side of the Loud family, help the officers who were attacked by the sand storm.

* * *

With miles away from them, Sandman shifts back to his physical form. He's at the top of a building. A mild annoyance form in his face. He didn't expect the kid to be this tough. As much as he hates to admit it, Spider-Man chose a worthy student.

"He can fight against Bench. He can fight against me. But let's see if he can fight against the others?" Marko wondered.

* * *

**Sandman made an appearance! But can Lincoln fight against the other elementals, such as Cyclone and Molten-Man? I'm open to ideas of what kind of missions Lincoln can go to and which Avenger can aide him. By the way, can anyone tell me where I can watch new episodes of The Loud House and The Casagrandes? I wanna watch it on a website but I'm not sure because it might give me a virus and the videos might freeze. I'm still waiting for the episodes to be posted on YouTube. Next time is the next chapter of The Loud Without Fear. See you later; NiteOwl18 out!**


	17. A Shocking Foe!

**What up, everyone? It's been almost five months. First off, how is everyone dealing with the virus? I'm ok, and so is my family, despite the situation my town is in. Reason I haven't worked on this story or any of my current stories is I've been working on a new story called Muskoka High: Plus Ultra! It's been up since May and has six chapters. After reading this, try checking the brand new story. Now on the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Shocking Foe!**

Lincoln's day didn't expect it to turn into another one of fighting a villain. After fighting Hydro-Man with Spider-Man in Italy yesterday, Lincoln went to Aloha Beach with his family to spend this relaxing day in the summer. Except that day was ruined when another one of Spider-Man's foes came to Royal Woods, The Sandman. Lincoln, in his Hercules outfit, tangles with the sand elemental with his mentor at his side. Lincoln's little sister Lana helped by using the fire hydrant against Sandman. It only weakens him before Sandman flees from the police. Right now, Lincoln and his family returned home. Peter was also at the house and currently calling Tony about what happened.

"Dang Lincoln, you fought against a man who is made out of water. Now you're facing a man who is made out of sand," Lynn Jr remarked, sitting on the couch's arms. The family sat on the couch after returning from their disaster day.

"Flint Marko, better known by his alias The Sandman," Lincoln revealed the name of Spider-Man's foes. The t.v was on with Katherine Mulligan recalling the battle outside of Aloha Beach.

"I'll keep my eyes on Marko, Mr. Stark. Thank you," Peter sighed off his phone and faced the Loud family.

Rita asked "Everything alright, Peter?"

"I explained everything to Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers. They're willing to come here and find Marko. But I told him me and Lincoln can find him first," Peter said.

"How can anyone find a man in this small town? He can literally turn into sand and drift away," Lori asked, doubting the heroes can actually find the convicted criminal. She also recalled how Marko fled by using his sand powers.

Shaking his head, Peter corrected "Marko won't hide forever. He's gonna come out. He'll lay low for a few days till the heat dies."

"I'm sure you and Linky can find him," Leni encourages both her little brother and his mentor.

"But how are you two going to defeat him?" Lana wondered. "You're going to need a lot of water to melt him into a large pile of mud."

"He can regenerate quickly thanks to the earth substance in his DNA," Lisa points out after witnessing how Sandman regenerates back to his physical form after being hit with water from the fire hydrant.

"You're gonna need some weapons against that sand beast, bro," Luna advised Lincoln.

"Like those hooks to reel in Hydro Man?" Luan added with a small joke and the meathooks Lincoln used to defeat Morris Bench.

"I wished I had a sword and shield," Lincoln huffed in slight annoyance. "Should've kept my hooks back in Italy."

Lynn Sr rose up from his chair and addressed his family "From here on in, we need to be on high alert. The police are looking for Marko. See something that has sand flowing around or at the scene of a crime, call Peter and Lincoln," The family nod their heads to confirm the patriarchy's statement.

Royal Woods was still a little shaken by yesterday's attack led by The Sandman. After escaping from both Hercules and Spider-Man, the police conduct a man-hunt of the convicted super criminal. The next day, Peter and Lincoln were on the clock themselves as they were also searching for Marko. The Loud family provided additional help as being the eyes and ears. An entire day wasted with no leads from Marko. Peter provided the information he gathered on Sandman back in Queens. From a petty robber to a man with sand abilities, Marko was one step ahead of both the law and Spider-Man. He would hide in abandoned buildings or in plain sight after committing a crime and his round with the web slinger. The Loud family checked some abandoned buildings if Marko was hiding. Sandman was alone and outside of connections from Queens, where he has friends in a group he belongs to. Peter eventually revealed to the Loud family and Lincoln that Sandman is a member of the Sinister Six, a gang that is made up of six (Marko counts as one) notorious villains Spider-Man had fought. The odds of Marko bringing in another member from the Sinister Six was a high possibility and time was at its limit.

* * *

Lincoln ponders in his room as he checks the map of Royal Woods that is hanged on the wall. Several thumbtacks are inserted to indicate Peter, his family, and himself had checked out in search of Sandman. No sign of him, not even the police hadn't searched a single clue of his whereabouts.

His train of thought is cut off when Luna opens the door. "Hey bro," Luna greeted. "Any luck finding him?" The rockstar got a response in the form of a heavy sigh.

"Nope. Me and Peter had tracked down various spots downtown. We asked some people where Marko was or if they saw sand flowing around. Marko is difficult to find," Lincoln said, he rubbed his eyes from the tiredness of having to spend many hours tracking down the sand elemental.

"He'll pop out," Luna ruffled Lincoln's white hair. "This town is small. Odds are anyone can spot a pile of sand that is nearby. You need to get out of the room. It's noon," Lincoln checked the time from his phone and saw it was around noon.

"The family is going to visit Pop-pop and Gram-gram later. Best take a shower before the hot water is gone," She advised. Lincoln dropped his investigation on Sandman to gather his clothes and exit out to get clean.

The Loud family ventured to the Sunset Canyon Retirement Center to visit their friendly grandparents. They needed this. After a whole day of teaming up with Lincoln and Peter of tracking down a superpowered criminal, the family wanted to rest. Besides, it wasn't a good day to go out since the temperature was ninety-seven degrees. According to the weather report (i.e Lisa's notes), the temperature will continue to rise to about one hundred and three degrees. The Loud kids are prepared to swim in the community pool when they get to the retirement center since all the places they went to take a dip have banned them. Lincoln invites Peter to meet his grandparents.

"You're going to love Pop-pop and Gram-gram, Peter," Lincoln said, sitting next to his mentor.

"Not to mention his friends as well. They're friendly," Luna added, who was next to Peter. "Except Sue. Watch out for her, she's really nasty when it comes to sticking to the rules."

Vanzilla parked at the entrance of the retirement center. The Loud family and Peter entered the building. Rita went to the front counter where, to the family's dismay, Sue was working. When Sue looked at the family, she frowned immediately.

"Let me guess. Albert and Myrtle?" She asked, forcing a smile to the family of one of her deerly senior citizens.

"Yes please," Rita said. Sue pressed the com and spoke through the microphone to call out the names of said seniors. Moments later, both grandparents arrived at the scene.

"Pop-pop! Gram-gram!" All the Loud kids shouted in glee and rushed to hug them both.

"Ha, ha, hiya sluggers!" Albert shouted with a smile as he and his girlfriend hugged them back.

"How are my adorable grandbabies?" Myrtle said, grabbing Lana, Lola, and Lisa to give them a big sloppy kiss.

"Hi daddy!" Rita steps in to hug her father. Lynn Sr hugged the man and his girlfriend as well. As both Albert and Myrtle had settled to hug the family, the couple took notice of Peter.

"Who's this young fetching man?" Albert asked.

"Pop-pop, this is Peter Parker," Lincoln introduces his mentor to his grandfather. "We met him a couple of weeks ago. He's visiting our town for the summer."

Peter shake the old man's hand, "It's an honor to meet you, sir,"

Albert felt the strong grip of the young man's hand and said in slight surprise "Quite a grip you got, son. Where are you from?"

"Queens."

"No fooling!" Albert exclaimed with a chuckle. "I knew a friend of mine in Queens!"

Myrtle walks over to hug Peter, "It's nice to meet someone who is visiting our nice little town."

"Say Pop-pop, is the pool open? Cause we could use some swimming," Luan asked her grandfather. The family brought their swimsuit for the occupation.

Albert answered "Sure, but right now the seniors are using it till two. In the meantime, why don't we get something to eat? It's fried steak and baked potatoes," The Loud family voiced their approval and followed the grandparents to the dining hall. Peter followed as well with a smile formed in his face. His student's grandparents are nice people, especially Albert.

It reminded him of Uncle Ben.

The family meets at the dining hall to enjoy lunch. Peter sat with Lincoln, Albert, Rita, Lynn Sr, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lily while Myrtle sat with Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. Albert discusses the topic regarding his first granddaughter going off to college at the beginning of September.

"You nervous, sweetie?" Albert asked, picking his rice.

"Not at all Pop-pop," Lori shook her head. "I literally got everything I need to do on my own. This late July, I'll receive a notification from the college administration board when I need to leave."

"You showed those teachers how Lori Loud doesn't back down," Albert grinned with his fist up, much to the family table's amusement. "Tell me Peter," He addresses Peter. "What can you tell me about your life?"

"I lived with my Aunt May," Peter began. "I'm going to enter my junior year after summer is over. I'm into both science and engineering. I'm a wiz of building anything. If you see my inventions, you'll fall in love."

"Kinda like Lisa who can't stop inventing things for one minute," Albert remarked.

"I take that after Mr. Stark."

"Tony Stark? You know him?"

"I interned under him a year ago. And we became very close. Are you a fan of Mr. Stark, Albert?"

"My friend Stan told me stories of The Avengers when I went to New York to visit him," Albert said, his tone dropping to a level of melancholy. "He admired superheroes. He basically has a collection of comic books based on them. I remember the last time I talked to him before he passed away," The retired marine took out his wallet. Taking a picture out, he shows them the old man himself and an elderly man with slick gray hair and wearing shades in a local cafe in New York. "You folks would've really liked him, including you, Lincoln. He was a fanboy."

"He sounds like a great friend, dad," Rita replied, feeling sympathy to her father's late friend. Both Lincoln and Peter shared the same feeling. Albert thanked her daughter as he put the photo back. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Anyway, how's summer doing for you all?" Albert asked, his tone returning to his cheery self.

"My restaurant is doing ok, Albert," Lynn Sr spoke first. "With summer around the corner, it's been packing non-stop. Kids and teenagers sure love to have a big attitude before they go back to school," His kids nod their heads as they saw their friends eating at Lynn's Table.

Albert congrats Lynn Sr on his success before turning to his sole grandson. "How are things with you, Lincoln?" He asked.

"I'm doing good," Lincoln said, chopping his meal. "I've been doing things differently this summer."

"Your mother said you took up exercising lately," Myrtle said, hearing what her boyfriend had asked. "How are you doing?"

"I've been sticking with what my family had planned," Lincoln gave out a short version of his new change and keeping his secret identity. "Plus Peter joined in for extra support,"

"Keep working like that and you'll end up saving more people just like Hercules," Albert remarked. "That kid is something."

"You like Hercules, Pop-pop?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

"He's one killer superhero!" Albert chuckled heartily. "I saw the video of him punching that man in the rhino suit and him teaming up with Spider-Man against that water giant. If Stan was alive today, he would gush at the young hero. I'm surprised he's a kid."

"He shouldn't be running around to face that kind of trouble; he's a child for heaven's sake!" Myrtle said, her tone showing her a mixture of disapproval and concern.

"So is Spider-Man, but he's mature enough to fight like an Avenger," Lincoln replied to give an example. Peter flashes a thumbs up at his student in response.

"You have to forgive Myrtle, gang. She's very concerned at the thought of a child being a symbol of Royal Woods," Albert briefly explains why his girlfriend is acting touchy over the matter.

"Would you be scared if one of our grandkids decides to fight a big thug who can cause destruction to save people, Al? I almost had a heart attack when the very thing happened to some of our grandbabies!" Myrtle said while exclaiming at the last sentence and hugged the little ones as recalling how they almost died at the accident on the highway.

"But Linky saved everyone, Gram-gram," Leni said to stop Myrtle from crying.

"Thank heavens he got out of there alive!" Myrtle said, her attention turned to Lincoln. "When your parents told me what happened, me and Al nearly fell out of our chairs!"

"I was one of the lucky ones," Lincoln lied. "My body just reacted to save everyone."

"You're a true hero, Lincoln," Albert commented. "Still, I don't know how on God's Earth you survive from what Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa had explained," Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders without so much to give an answer. The two lunch parties continue eating their meals while talking about their summer. The lunch lasted for twenty minutes. The seniors were still in the pool for forty minutes. The Loud family spent the remaining time enjoying more conversation with both Albert and Myrtle; the kids played games to pass the time with Peter joining in.

At the senior's pool, it was finally empty for the family. It was time to have fun in the water. And the best part was that Sue wasn't in charge as the lifeguard but rather another employee. However, they were told not to get too loud or rough with one another. In their swimsuit, the Loud kids jumped into the pool. Rita, Lynn Sr, Albert, and Myrtle sat in chairs with baby Lily resting on her lavender towel.

Coming out of the dressing rooms are Lincoln and Peter in their swimsuits. Peter's swim shorts were red and blue, the color scheme of his Spider-Man suit and Lincoln's swim shorts was orange. Both mentor and student are shirtless to expose their muscle bodies; Peter has a six pack while Lincoln has a faint four pack.

Albert took a look at Lincoln's physique and whistled "Land sake, Lincoln! All that training got you packed! You're gonna be making all the ladies drop to their knees!"

"Hehhehe, thanks Pop-pop," Lincoln chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Peter chuckles and pat Lincoln on the shoulder, "Last one is is a rotten egg!" He ran and dived into the pool. The water splash to Lori, Luan and Lucy.

"It's on now, Petey!" Luan shouted in glee. The girls decided to play water fight against Peter. Lincoln joined the water to save his mentor.

Both the adults and senior citizens look at the playful scene between The Loud kids and Peter. "Your kids are good friends with that young lad," Myrtle said, regarding Peter who was introduced by her grandson.

"Not much like Lincoln," Lynn Sr said. "I couldn't keep count how many questions the kids asked Peter regarding Mr. Stark and The Avenger. But it was Lincoln who asked the most questions. He admires them as much as he admires Ace Savvy."

"I gotta ask, is there someone he really admires beside Ace Savvy?" Albert asked, wondering what Lincoln's favorite hero was out of The Avengers.

"He didn't ask," Rita shrugged. "You know how Lincoln is with favoritism. But Lincoln loves hanging out with Peter. With Clyde being his best friend, Lincoln developed a brotherly bond with him," She then switches to the pool where a game of chicken was commissioned. Peter held Lincoln on his shoulders while battling Lynn Jr who was on top of Luna's shoulders.

"Lincoln sure likes meeting new people," Albert said. "Tell me, has Lincoln ever met Tony Stark?" At the mention of the billionaire superhero, both parents quickly look at each other to discuss whether or not to tell both grandparents of Lincoln's new status as a mutant and the famous superhero protecting Royal Woods and a member of the Avengers. After learning their sole son is a mutant, the family promised to keep it a secret from the town out of fear the citizens will turn on him.

"Peter once invited him to dinner one time," Lynn Sr said, carefully leaving details of Lincoln's new job as an Avenger.

"Really?" Myrtle is surprised, so was Albert. "You gotta tell us!" She was eager to learn what happened during the dinner party.

"Tony- I mean Mr. Stark- was impressed by meeting us," Rita explained. "The kids put on a show for him, his fiancee and bodyguard. Lisa took the longest to question Mr. Stark's supersuit. And Lincoln, he was polite of meeting one of the Avengers."

"What did he ask? Is it which super heroine my other half has a crush on?" Albert joked. The slight chuckle stopped upon seeing the panicked look on both his daughter and her husband. "I'm sure his question wasn't that bad. Something the matter with you two?"

Both parents were stuck on coming up with an answer that will not expose Lincoln's secret. But Albert and his girlfriend will understand. They were tolerant of people who are different from others. If they tell them, they'll understand.

"Dad, Myrtle, there's something we gotta come clean," Rita began, drawing both the grandparents' attention. Lynn Sr. looked at his wife in alarm, but quickly calmed. Before Rita could utter a word, she was cut off by the sound of an eldery woman entering the pool.

"Al!" The old man turns his head to see Sue coming in on her motor scooter. "You gotta come see this!"

"What is it, Sue?" Albert asked of his friend who appeared in a panicked expression. The Loud kids and Peter stopped their chicken fight when they saw Sue coming to Albert.

"That manic with the sand magic is attacking again! It's on the news!" Sue said. Both Lincoln and Peter pause at the mention of the manic with sand magic. Both mentor and student quickly got out of the pool with the Loud daughters getting out as well.

The Loud sisters, Lincoln, and Peter all went to the living room still in their swimsuit and dripping wet. They didn't bother drying off after Sue loudly alarm of The Sandman's pensence. Albert, Myrtle, Lynn Sr, and Rita were also here. All of them saw the Sandman wreaking havoc on the town again. Sue turned up the volume of the news as all of them looked at Kathrine Mulligan reporting the event.

"_...This is Katerine Mulligan on the scene where the Sandman is attacking Royal Woods," _The newswoman said. She was in a hiding spot in a safe distance from the havoc. _"The villainous sand monster has appeared in the middle of Central Royal Woods and started thrashing cars. Police respond to gather people out and deal with the Sandman,"_ The camera switches to police officers opening fire on the Sandman; the bullets went through due to his sand abilities. Sandman's hands switch into a pair of large hammers. By swinging one hammer on a police car, it sends the officers to move out of the way quickly. Sandman is met with a barrage of bullets on his left. _"But he's not alone," _One officer is sent to a tree from a punch that sent him to a tree; that punch was powerful to send him over thanks to a gauntlet. The rest of the officers (plus the viewers at home) saw a man wearing a dark red and yellow wreaster-like armed bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets that fired compassed airs

Both Lincoln and Peter know who this person is aiding Sandman. "The Shocker!" He said in union.

The officers turned to the villain known as The Shocker and fired their weapons at him. _"A strange man in a weird wrestler suit came out of nowhere to take care of the police," _Katherine said, eyeing on the second villain. The Shocker punched one officer and sent three more across the streets.

"Perfect, two villains in one day!" Lori exclaimed loudly. Lincoln nudged Peter on the shoulder to get his attention. Peter already knew the answer. As everyone was glued to the t.v screen, both of them backed away and left to battle the two foes.

"This is a disaster!" Myrtle expresses in horror. "Those scoundrels are destroying the town!"

"I'm sure Hercules and Spider-Man will be there," Lana said right as Shocker destroyed the store with his gauntlets.

"He better swee-Hey, where's Lincoln and Peter?" Albert said to Lana but paused when he saw both grandson and his friend were gone.

"I saw those two running out and leaving the building. I told them no running but they wouldn't listen," Sue said bitterly as she entered the living room.

"Why would they run?" Myrtle asked in confusion.

"Sorry dad, Myrtle. We better leave as well. Something came up!" Rita suddenly said. She and her family quickly left. Both Albert and Myrtle are left with more confusion. The family all pile inside Vanzilla. Before Lynn Sr can drive away, the grandparents appear in Rita's side window.

"Where are you folks going?" Albert asked.

"To see Hercules and Spider-Man fighting!" Leni shouted.

"Leni!" The family exclaimed to the dizzy sister who covered her mouth at what she had just said.

"Hey, what are you two doing outside?! You're late for an arts and crafts session!" Sue shouted at the two couples.

"Got room for two?" Albert asked. "We hate arts and crafts," Myrtle opens the van sliding door and she and Albert get inside. "Sue, we're taking a field trip with the family!" Lynn Sr drives away from the retirement center, making Sue madder.

"Come back here or there's going to be hell to pay!" Sue declared, waving her fist at them.

* * *

At Central Royal Woods, people are still running away from The Sandman who has been on the run since he came to town from Queens. As if things couldn't get much complicated, another villain appeared, The Shocker. When he was hiding from the cops, the Sandman had contacted The Sinister Six in bringing another member in Royal Woods. He was hoping for Molten Man or Dr. Octopus, but the Sinister Six had problems of their own. Instead, they decided to send in The Shocker.

Herman Schultz went to Sandman's side who was busy smashing things to scare the cops away. He said castically from his helmet, "I was surprised that the boss sent me here to handle your problem regarding some brat in a toga costume."

"You'll meet him," Sandman said as he sent a mini sand storm at a couple of people knocking them down. "This kid isn't orderly. You saw how he took down Sytsevich and Morris," The sand elemental continued his attack on the town. Shocker turned his head to the right and fired a compressed shock wave with a large frequency to a group of people.

In a cafe shop, Lori and Leni's friends, Carol, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Jackie, Fionia, Miguel, and Chaz are hiding inside. The gang were having a day off and decided to go to the cafe shop. However, their moment was interrupted by the appearance of The Sandman and his accomplice who came later.

"This is the most screwed up day ever!" Dana shouted who was crouching down.

"We gotta stay here till the coast is clear!" Carol urges the gang to keep a cool head or risk exposing themselves to the two villains.

"Chaz doesn't like this!" Chaz cried hiding behind a chair. The gang are watching both villains from the large window. The gang sat there as the only people left in the shop. Shocker walks to the street with his vibro-smashers gear up. Seeing the villain with those crazy devices on both wrists cause the gang to lower their heads to not get spotted. With Shocker still looking for targets, Chaz summons his phone to record the villain.

"Are you crazy?!" Becky whispered harshly. "Put it away!" Chaz ignores her and his friends urging him to put his phone down to record one of Spider-Man's villains. Fionia grabs Chaz's phone, and the overweight teenager plays tug of war with her. Unfortunately, the two had their heads exposed just by the top to get Shocker's attention. With a smirk, Shocker aims his right gauntlet up to take care of the people hiding in the cafe shop. Before he could fire, he was kicked in the chest by a pair of feets.

"Hiya Herman!" Spider-Man landed on the ground after delivering that kick to the villain. "Fancy meeting you here!" He said in a cool town.

"It's Spider-Man!" Miguel pops his head in excitement.

Next to Spider-Man was Hercules. "And Hercules!" Becky squealed.

"Oh, so you're Hercules," Shocker gestures at the hero next to his arch-nemesis. Sandman, looking at both heroes finally appear, appear next to Shocker in a sand swift. "Hey Marko, this kid is the one giving you the trouble?" He asked his fellow partner in crime as he looked at Hercules. With what he learned on the news, he was surprised to see the hero who took down Rhino and Hydro Man as a child.

"It's two against two, Spider-Man. Who are you going to fight?" Sandman declares at the Web Slinger to choose an opponent.

"Who do you wanna fight?" Spider-Man asked Hercules. Hercules glanced at both Sandman and Shocker for no less than a minute.

"I'll take Shocker," Hercules answered. "I've already dealt with Hydro Man nearly drowning me. Don't need to be buried by a mountain of sand," Spider-Man nods his head and warns him to be careful in dealing with the villain. Not having abilities such as Hydro Man and Sandman, Shocker is equipped with a pair of gauntlets that fire high pressure shock waves.

"Let's take this somewhere else so my little buddy can handle the rejected wrestler," Spider-Man said to Sandman, also remarking to Shocker's outfit. With Sandman turning his attention at him, Spider-Man quickly swung to another location to fight. Sandman follows him, leaving Shocker alone with Hercules.

Shocker smashed both his fist together to trigger small sparks from his gauntlets. "You ready to handle the likes of The Shocker, boy?" He declared in an arrogant tone.

"Dude, you're going to regret those words," Hercules smirked, taking a runner pose.

Shocker fired another compassed air blast at Hercules. The hero with the unbreakable skin dodge. Remembering what Spider-Man had said regarding what Shocker can do, he needed to be careful of being blasted by a compressed shock wave. Hercules, resume a runner starting pose, charges at Shocker. Shocker then fired a compressed air, making Hercules stop his run to be sent a few feets.

Shocker aimed at the hero, prompeting Hercules to run and take cover behind a car. He took a sight of his mentor swinging above Sandman who was using his fist that was enlarged to smash him.

"Come on out, boy!" Shocker shouted, firing a compassed vibro shock blast at a shop in anger. Hercules huff in slight shock.

"Can't stay hidden to avoid those blasts," Hercules muttered, his hands touching the car's side door. Despite being super strong, he was defenseless against those powerful gauntlets Shocker has. The only option was throwing something he can find. Hercules ripped the car door out of its hinges; he exposed himself in front of Shocker's eyes, though his head was covered by that mechanical helmet.

Hercules threw the door at Shocker, except the door got blown away from Shocker's blasts. With his guard down a little, Hercules smashes his fist at Shocker's helmet, pompeting the villain to step back. Hercules was surprised Shocker was standing after he delivered a punch at his helmet.

"You're not knocking me down that easy," Shocker chuckled, the helmet had got a small dent at the bottom right. He recharges his vibro-smashers, making Hercules groan.

"Perfect," Hercules crosses his arms together before getting blasted again.

Spider-Man sticks himself to the wall of an apartment building. Sandman formed into his giant sand beast similar to how Hydro-Man made himself bigger when Spider-Man and Hercules fought him in Italy. Spider-Man fires a web and jumps out of the wall to swing himself at Sandman's head. With a quick punch, he hit Sandman in the eye.

"Argh!" Sandman roar, a mixture of fury and pain. He attempts to grab Spider-Man by one of his giant hands.

"Can't catch me, Marko?" Spider-Man mocks after firing another web to evade being grabbed. "Is the Sandman losing his touch?"

Sandman process to use both hands to smash his enemy like someone would do to get a fly. Spider-Man lets go of his web rope and lands on the ground. Spotting a nearby engine of a police cruiser, Spider-Man tags it with a web sling. Grabbing it with both hands, he swung the engine at Sandman's massive right leg. The engine exploded on impact, destroying the leg that caused the sand beast to drop on its last leg. Spider-Man fired two webs at both the sand beast's shoulders. He fling himself at Sandman's face, flipping his body to give a spinning kick at it. Sandman is then hit by a web sling; Spider-Man swings around Sandman's back to use both legs through the sand beast hard enough to bring Marko down to the ground.

"Ha, ha, way a go, Spider dude!" Luna cheered. The Loud family are watching the fight from a safe distance. Vanzilla had arrived after Sandman had returned along with Shocker to help. Lori and Luan had their phones out to record both fights. Lori recording Spider-Man fighting Sandman and Luan recording Hercules (her little brother) fighting Shocker, and the rest of the family act as audiences.

"Honey, are you sure we should be watching this?" Albert asked her daughter who wasn't fond of the idea of being involved in the battlefield while both villains are attacking. Both him and his girlfriend are invited to watch instead of being trapped another minute in the retirement home with Sue in charge. The family revealed why they were here, and kept both Peter and Lincoln's identities a secret. But not for long.

"You're missing out on the excitement, Pop-pop," Lynn Jr said to her grandfather to ease on the worrying.

"Spider-Man is doing great fighting Sandman," Lana commented on Spider-Man's idea of taking out said villain while he was in his giant sand form.

"Guys, Hercules is trouble!" Luan called out, propetming everyone to turn their heads at the other battle. The comedian's cries of the other hero made them worry at Hercules having a tough time fighting Shocker.

Despite his efforts to fight Shocker, Hercules doesn't stand a chance against the villain's vibro-smashers that negates his super strength abilities. During how he was going to wind, Hercules avoided several shock waves and used what he could to throw Shocker off his guard. By throwing from what he ripped out from cars, the young hero marches to the villain to punch. Though Shocker's armor was strong against receiving blunt injuries. To make this even harder, Hercules had received a punch by those fancy gizmos.

"Heheh, you're looking a little scared," Shocker chuckled, aiming to hit Hercules.

"I ain't scared. I'm a hero," Hercules said back, though inside the villain was right. Hercules can't get too close to Shocker or he'll receive another shock punch.

"Your strength is inferior to what I have on my arms," Shocker gloats at his vibro-smasher as a point of his advantage. "Didn't want to bring anything to help you? Like a sword perhaps?"

"I don't need a sword when I get through to you," Hercules growled a little. He throws a punch. Shocker blocks it by his arm; his vibro-smasher on his other arm charges as he hits Hercules in the chest. It sent him to seventeen feet and hit his back on the sidewalk.

"Aw what?! That guy's cheating!" Lynn Jr complained.

"He's not cheating, Lynn. That foe is equipped with what appears to be a pair of vibro-smashers that focus an intense frequency that triggers a concentrated blast of compressed shock wave," Lisa analyzed on the device Shocker has on both his wrists.

Hercules gets back up and rolls around from another compressed air blast. Hercules runs around Shocker to punch him in the back, but is stopped by another shock wave.

"Agh, little bro better do something if he wants to pin that Shocker dude!" Luna expresses in dismay. Both grandparents were locking on the fight, their heads peak with what their inspiring rockstar granddaughter had said.

"Why did you refer to Hercules as little bro, honey?" Albert asked what Luna had referred to the young hero. The rockstar then noticed what she had said with her eyes widing, the same as the entire family. They struggle to answer to both grandparents.

"Um, you see, Albert, Myrtle-" Lynn Sr attempts to lie to both the couple before he is cut off when Hercules is smashed onto Vanzilla with a loud smash. The Loud family pop their heads out to see the young hero on the ground.

"Lincoln!" Both Lana and Lola shouted, seeing how their big brother was hurt by Shocker's punches.

"Lincoln?" Albert and Myrtle said in union, both are surprised.

Hercules gets up after receiving a punch from Shocker from a distance. Unbreakable skin he may have, but he can feel the slight electricity from his armor. Turning to his family, he opened his mouth, but stopped upon the shock looks of Pop-pop and Gram-gram. Both the grandparents, despite the hero was covered by the hood of his cloak, saw the familiar chipped tooth that could belong to their grandson.

"Guys, you need to leave! This guy is tough!" Lincoln said to his family, not feeling unfazed by the fact his grandparents had seen what he could do.

"Lincoln, you're Hercules?!" Myrtle shouted in shock.

"I'll explain later, Gram-gram!" Hercules said to his step-grandmother and turned to his enemy. Shocker marches forward to the young hero, his vibro-smashers charging up again.

"Giving up, boy?" He asked, the villain felt another round coming up against the young hero.

"Lincoln, you got a plan, right? Cause you literally can't fight someone who can punch you with those gauntlets on his wrists," Lori said to her little brother. She didn't need to refer to her little brother as his superhero name now that the secret was out.

"I just need to override those devices," Lincoln guessed, thinking this was the only idea he could defeat Shocker. "You guys still need to leave."

Shocker smashed his fist together before yelling "I'm not done with you!"

Lincoln's father felt he should take his son's words for account and drive his van away from the fight so the white haired boy can deal with Shocker.

"You really don't want them here to see you defeated?" Shocker remarked, referring to the family that was here before Hercules sent them to leave.

Hercules didn't choose to answer back. His only plan of defeating Shocker was overriding his gauntlets. To do that, he needs to make Herman increase the frequency. However, he doesn't want to risk destroying more buildings. He couldn't see any more witnesses, yet he can't take the chance of them being in the way of getting hit by Shocker. Shocker was waiting for an answer from Hercules; the young hero, instead of replying, ran away.

"Running away already?! Too bad I like the thrill of hunting down snot-nosed punks!" Shocker exclaimed, his arms down to his sides with his devices pointing at the ground. He fired, making the villain fling up into the air.

Vanzilla never went away after Lincoln told them so. They hide to another clear distance to watch the battle between Lincoln and Shocker. Lincoln said he has a plan to override Shocker's vibro-smashers, which negates every opportunity the white haired boy came close. Instead of sticking to the plan, Hercules ran away and Shocker followed him with the most unexpected way.

"Those shocker gloves things are a nightmare!" Luan shouted, seeing the villain in the air and fired a compressed air at her little brother.

"Rita, why is my other half fighting a manic with those crazy gloves? And why is Spider-Man there?" Albert asked, still flabbergasted the fact his grandson was the town's new superhero. He had questions in his head regarding what he and his girlfriend had learned.

"Pop-pop, Lincoln's a hero because Lisa found out he's a mutant," Rita revealed, shocking more to her dad and his girlfriend.

"The day when Lincoln saved lives from the accident in Jackman 127, I investigated how he survived with no internal injuries and broken bones. His DNA consists of mutant DNA that has stayed dominant for the past twelve years," Lisa explains the truth of Lincoln's secret of being a mutant.

"A mutant?" Myrtle repeated while gasping.

"He has crazy superhuman strength and unbreakable skin that can't leave without a scratch!" Lynn Jr shouted in telling Lincoln's abilities.

"And he can look into the past and future from anyone he touches!" Leni added the extra part.

"Lincoln's a great hero, Pop-pop, Gram-gram," Lucy spoke in her usual tone, yet she shared what her siblings were talking about. "Mr. Stark recommended him to join the Avengers."

"I never believe my eyes when my other half is a superhero," Albert shook his head in disbelief. "And what about Spider-Man?" He asked about the web slinger, who is still fighting Sandman.

"He's Linky's mentor, just like Peter," Leni said, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's identity.

Hercules kept running away from Shocker. He didn't expect Shocker flinging by his devices and firing from the air. Shocker shouted after firing another shock wave, "You can't keep running from the Shocker!"

"Egoistic much?" Hercules remarked. The young hero was running for about ten minutes. The idea of Shocker overriding his vibro-smashers was still in his head. So far, he needed to find a safer place to do so without over damaging a building or injuring someone. From above, he was too focused though he didn't see Shocker firing more from his devices to fling in more distances. Shocker landed on the ground, blocking Hercules's path.

"Gotcha!" Shocker declared. Hercules is then punched by Shocker's vibro-smashers, and is sent into the windows of Royal Woods First National Bank. Hercules slides to the floor, and stops at the center.

Hercules got back up, as Shocker entered the bank through the broken window. Seeing the empty building brought a delightful whistle tune from the villain.

"The First National Bank," Shocker sprayed his arms apart to take it all in. "After I deal with you and Marko handles Spidey, I'll take some loot for myself as payment for my services," He crackles both his knuckles, his devices charging up in getting ready to defeat the boy who is the hero of the town.

But Hercules wasn't backing down. "You're not taking not one bag of money from my town, Herman," He declared, both his fist clutching. His eyes scan on Shocker's vibro-smashers with knowing in his eyes, the only way to defeat Shocker if he plans this right. They were both in the empty national bank. High security was level at, he might guess, not so top but can stop any two-bit robbers.

Shocker marches forward to punch Hercules, Hercules ducks down and runs around to Shocker's right side. He delivered a punch at Shocker's chest. Shocker, combining both hands together, brought down the young boy, only to be stopped by a gut punch. Hercules jumped back from a quick vibrational shield made by the villain.

"Marko was right when he said you were a tough hero to beat," Shocker admitted as he fired a blast at Hercules, forcing him to crouch down. "Taking care of you will be a hoot."

"How much is Marko paying you, or how much are you getting pay?" Hercules asked, leaping to grab the handle to the second floor. Shocker fired more shock waves at the hero. The ground beneath Hercules shook from the vibration. "Seriously, the gang you worked with sent you here to deal with a little kid who can literally knock you out with one punch?" He ran around the floor while Shocker kept firing. He then fires at the ground below, and flies through like a slingshot. Hercules slammed Shocker to the wall with a shoulder slam.

"You could've handled me already," Hercules continued to taunt him, triggering Shocker to fire compressed shock waves. Hercules dodge all to land another punch to Shocker's helmet, and throws multiple punches at the chest.

"Quit talking!" Shocker shouted, having enough of the kid talking during the fight. Hercules saw a small water fountain before ripping it off the ground. The fountain is thrown to Shocker, right as he destroys it. Then Hercules came charging like a running back to slam him. Shocker targets a pillar and rip through the foundation by a high frequency shock wave. Hercules halted to let the pillar fall where he was going. The shock wave then hit the pillar to cause it to move, prompting Hercules to grab it with both hands. Hercules pushes it back, sliding it to the villain.

"Argh!" Shocker yelled as the pillar was pushed into him and sent to the wall.

"Give up, Shocker! That suit of yours is probably damaged to cause you to have broken ribs!" Hercules shouted. The pillar that trapped Shocker begins to vibrate, and with a loud shock wave, the entire structure is exploded. Hercules stepped back when Shocker emerged from the wall after freeing himself from his trap. "Oh, brother," He muttered in annoyance.

Shocker growl, moving his arms around. The armor was surprisingly still without any marks, especially when Hercules sent that piller at him. Before Hercules can act, Shocker fires an ultra shock wave at him. Hercules is sent out of the second floor, and falls to his supposed demise. Luckly, he was saved by a lone web sling at his right arm courtesy of his mentor.

"Gotcha, pal!" Spider-Man shouted, he was stuck on a pillar with his right arm extended when he fired the web. With the web, he safely landed Hercules to the ground.

"Thanks," Hercules thanked his mentor.

"How's your fight with Herman?" Spider-Man asked casically. He got his answer when Shocker jumped from the second floor and fired his shock waves on the ground as he landed. "Oh."

"How's your fight with Sandman? Did you win?" Hercules asked his mentor in the same tone.

The sound of a window smashed alarmed both heroes as a sand storm entered the building. Moving to the ground, Sandman revealed himself with a cross expression.

"He's mad," Hercules said in the most obvious tone.

Shocker saw his accomplice had entered the bank after Spider-Man had come to save his partner. He was livid that the web menace had to butt into his plans with the young hero as he finally got him what he wanted. Last he remembered before fighting Hercules was that Marko was chosen to fight Spider-Man. "Hey Marko, I thought you already handled that web menace!" He shouted at the sand villain.

"And you were supposed to take care of that brat!" Sandman yelled back as a remark. The man then grinned as he slammed his right hand to the palm of his other hand, "Looks like it's a tag team match!"

Shocker puts his arms up, his vibro-smashers charges again ready to fight the young hero of Royal Woods. Sandman's left hand forms a giant spiked mace, still with that look at Spider-Man. Both heroes had their backs pressed against each other as they stared down at one foe. Both heroes and villains didn't see a drone coming inside the bank; the very same drone that Lisa Loud invented to watch Lincoln's new life as an Avenger. Outside of the bank, the Loud family are seeing the battle from Lisa's remote control that had a screen on top. The family manage to find where their sole son/ brother was thanks to Lisa's GPS of the chips installed in every member. They arrived in time to see Spider-Man and Sandman enter the bank where a tag team is about to commence.

"Sweet, a tag team!" Lynn Jr shouted in glee.

"Can we do something to help the poor boys?" Myrtle asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Gram-gram," Lori reassures her step-grandmother. "Lincoln and Peter literally got this."

The drone flew above the roof and turned invisible. Hercules and Spider-Man continue to stare at their challenger like any opponent does at a wrestler match. "Psst. Lincoln. You got a plan?" Spider-Man whispered to his student in their conversation.

"I had one involding Shocker's devices," Hercules replied. "I wanted him to get all riled up so he overridden them," The young hero kept his eye on Shocker's vibro-smashers. From his cloak, his eyes saw tiny sparks lit up from them. Shocker failed to notice his precious devices to break away his stare down.

"Don't be a fool to Herman, Lincoln. That guy is crazy than Jameson trying to start an anti me day." Spider-Man reassures him. "And nice place to fight him, though I'm not sure how you can destroy a pair of vibro-smashers in a bank."

"I'm not sure this bank's security isn't enough to do so," Lincoln replied, his plan of using the bank's security against Shocker's vibro-smasher made him doubt. But he decided to go for it. "Let's hope I'm right!" He raised his voice up in determination. Spider-Man nods his head at his student's plan even if he finds it odd.

Tired of waiting, Sandman threw his sand shift spike mace at Spider-Man. Spider-Man flipped back to avoid the mace. Hercules dodges the same wave from Shocker's shock wave.

"Hold still so I can end your life!" Shocker shouted angrily. More shock waves fired as it destroyed several aspects of the bank's interior.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Herman!" Hercules taunted.

Spider-Man jumped to the top of the piler from dodging the spiked mace. Sandman threw the mace at him; Spider-Man performed some acrobatic moves by jumping around the chain and slid down and fired multiple web shots. Sandman receives the web shots, and a kick in the face. A slight growl escaped his lips, and Sandman shifted his right hand to form into a large hammer with spikes on its body.

"Ahhh!" Sandman raises his spiked hammer to strike Spider-Man, making the web slinger to quickly turn his body around to send his foot at the sand villain's torso. It sent his foot through, Spider-Man sent a web rope at Sandman's hammer to pull his entire body. Sandman is flipped to the ground. Spider-Man went up to slam the sand villain's body as he was down and proceeded to punch his face.

"Gotta be quicker, Marko!" Spider-Man remarked as he punched his left cheek. Sandman couldn't use his spiked hammer to knock the web slinger, but he went on another method. Spider-Man immediately stops his punches when his spidey sense is triggered.

Spider-Man jumps away as a giant hand is formed from out of Sandman's chest. But it grabs a hold of Spider-Man's left foot. The web slinger is brought down to the ground; the hand trapped his entire body. The giant hand is shifted back to Sandman's regular left hand, with the limb being bigger to still trapping the hero.

Sandman grinned evilly, his other hand with the spiked hammer raised up above Spider-Man's head. He proceeded to behead the hero when he heard Hercules shouting.

"Hey Sandface! Heads up!" Sandman looked up to see a shock wave hit him, and sent him to a pillar.

"Damn!" Shocker cursed, he meant to hit Hercules instead of hitting his accomplice.

"You gotta work your aim, Hermy!" Hercules jokes, standing next to Spider-Man. He pointed at himself to further humiliate Shocker. "You're fighting me!"

Luan laughed at how her brother fooled Shocker "Good one, Lincoln!"

"Ahhhh!" Shocker shouted in fury, his gauntlets revving up before a huge shock wave was fired.

Spider-Man chuckled at his student's cleverness before looking at Sandman, who was angry at that blast made by his accomplice. Spider-Man resumed his position by couching down, "Gotta love my student," He remarked.

"When Schultz is done with him you won't need a partner to save your ass!" Sandman declared, with a little memo to himself to deal with that idiot after they take care of both Spider-Man and Hercules. Sandman's left hand returned, shifting into the same spiked hammer as Spider-Man resumed fighting him.

Shocker was having a bad time of winning his fight against that snot nose brat called Hercules. The hero kept taunting him that made him miss his shock waves directing at him. Aftering missing an attack that was near three feet at him, Hercules slammed a punch at Shocker's helmet. The helmet had several dents that the young hero had made during the ongoing fight. He wasn't going to be beaten down by a young boy playing hero any longer. Targeting his enemy, Shocker processes to hit Hercules back, finally landing on a direct hit. Hercules got sent to the room where the vault was.

"Lincoln!" Albert cried in worry. The family watched as Shocker followed the direction of the room. Lisa moved the drone, which was still invisible, into the room the villain had punched Lincoln.

Hercules got back up before his head turned to one vault was left open after their little brawl. Inside were dozens of safety deposit boxes around the room. He thought back of his plan involving the bank's security system. It was a slim chance the security can cause Shocker to override his vrbo-smashers. Hercules took the chance of going along with his plan further, and entered inside the room.

Shocker caught him entering the open vault and proceeded to find him there. Seeing his prey trapped made the villain grinned behind his damaged helmet. "No use of running away now!" Shocker declared. He lifts one arm up, and punches the computer pad next to the vault. This causes the large vault door to automatically move to prepare to lock the safe with Shocker and Hercules. The drone moved inside once Shocker stepped inside.

The vault closed. Hercules was trapped with The Shocker. The Shocker had finally got his way of ending the hero's life, not realizing this was what his prey wanted him to do.

"You got nowhere to run!" Shocker exclaimed, his plan of ending the hero's life was about to commence.

The family is now worried Lincoln was locked inside the bank vault with Sandman's partner. The drone was also there without being detected from both of them.

"Linky locked inside with that crazy guy!" Leni shouted with worry, her hands clutch on the car seat.

"Some of us have to go there to save him!" Myrtle shouted, not wanting to see her grandson died.

"Lincoln has a plan! He's got to!" Lori reassures them to keep them in check. The family resume looking at the fight from Lisa's remote control.

Shocker's vibro-smashers are fully charged as the villain laughs evilly. Hercules stared back at Shocker with narrowed eyes. His hands touch the deposit box right as balling them into fists.

"Spidey mentor isn't here to save you," Shocker taunted.

Hercules ran straight at Shocker, and bent his back to avoid the villain swinging his right gauntlet. Shocker brought down his other gauntlet with a roar at the hero below his level; Hercules grabbed it with both hands to stop him, with the boy now feeling the electricity from the device coursing at him. Shaking the shock, Hercules tied the device to send Shocker's entire body to the wall.

Shocker quickly gets up to run at Hercules with both arms aiming at him to slam the young boy into the wall. He grabbed Hercules's neck in fury and proceeded to hit him with his other device. He didn't last trapping the young hero longer as Shocker received an uppercut. Hercules slammed Shocker with an elbow swing to bring him down.

Hercules is blasted by a shock wave; Shocker saw he was down and quickly went to grab the kid by the back of his neck. Hercules swung his left arm at Shocker's helmet, but it stopped when the villain grabbed his arm. Chuckling to himself he got the boy trapped again, Shocker began to bend his left arm into breaking it. To his shock, he didn't hear any cries or the sound of bones break.

"Didn't your buddy tell you that I'm unbreakable?" Hercules said with a smirk. He planted his feets on the wall and bent down, flipping himself to the back of Shocker. He wrapped his arms around Shocker's neck.

Shocker is now trapped under the young boy's arms. Small as he was just like Marko had said, the kid was still stronger than he looks. Shocker struggles to break away with his arms trying to reach him.

"Ahh, get off of me!" Shocker shouted. His devices are ready to shock him at full capacity. Hercules moved his hand at Shocker's helmet to crush it. Shocker can feel the metal from his helmet cutting off his breath.

"Lincoln better hurry; those arm guards are ready to deliver some kind of ultimate move," Albert said after seeing Shocker's vibro-smashers charging to shock his grandson.

Shocker walked backwards to slam Hercules at the wall several times. Hercules kept hold of the villain's neck. "I'm gonna shock your heart into overdrive!" He shouted in more fury and more of his oxygen wasting. The young hero saw both Shocker's vibro-smashers ready to unleash. His arms raise up to target the hero. Hercules saw this as an opportunity.

He flipped in front of the villain and gave Shocker a hard punch. Shocker grunt as he felt his armor had failed him from that punch. He dropped his guard down. Hercules then grabbed hold of both vibro-smashers and held them at the ceiling.

The shock waves fired to the ceiling, and the alarm from the vault had triggered.

"What in tarnation?" Albert said at what just unfolded.

"Lincoln's plan," Lana smiled in glee.

Shocker saw what his shock wave had fired before turning to Hercules in dismay. Before asking, the metal from his damaged helmet was taking a turn for his breathing. He discarded the helmet to reveal a mid-thirties African American with shaven hair. "What the hell did you do?" He asked, finally breathing despite the room being filled with smoke.

The alarm activates a cloud of smoke from the air vents. The entire room is covered by a thick layer of smoke. Hercules braced himself while Shocker looked around the room as he was still confused about what was unfolding. The drone was also covered by the smoke. Lisa activated the motion detector on the drone. The screen shows both the hero and villain's heat motion.

Shocker looked around to find Hercules under the smoke that triggered thanks to his shock waves. "You think you're safe under that smoke? You won't last more than five minutes until the vents activate again," He called out to the hero and his plan. Shocker's vibro smasher activates, and rushes at one spot where he thinks Hercules was at.

Instead of hitting the hero, he hit a deposit box. Shocker growled at his poor choice; he felt something touching his exposed head from the back that made him revved his vibro-smashers. Shocker yelled, ramming his arm at another safety deposit box. He continues making guesses and keeps slamming into more safety deposit boxes. Sick of making poor choices. Shocker then fired shock waves at the room.

"Aaaahhh, stop hiding from me!" Shocker shouted, firing more shock waves at the vault room.

"Jeez, that guy is shock full of anger," Luan joked at Shocker's temper.

"But where's Lincoln?" Rita wondered where her son was under that smoke.

"He's hiding inside the smoke," Lucy answered at the obvious.

Shocker kept firing more shock waves he could manage. After firing every direction of this small room, Shocker stopped his attack. A grin appears on his face as he thinks he finally got the hero. The smoke in the room is fading away from the ventilation system being turned on from security.

"I got you, hero," Shocker said in satisfaction.

But he got a reply that shocked him.

"Or did you?"

Turning around, he spotted Hercules who was still alive and received no damage from his shock waves "How?!" He demanded.

"Did I also mention despite being really strong with unbreakable skin, I can also look into people's minds to peek what they'll do next?" Hercules said in the most mocking tone.

"Ha, ha, eat on that!" Lynn Jr gloated.

Shocker breathed in anger and raised his fists up to fight the boy again. Then he said something that stopped the villain.

"If you're gonna fight, I suggest you might want to take a close look at your arms," Shocker, despite how Hercules had mocked him more, took his words to see his vibro-smashers. His devices are sparking up with tiny electricity. Smoke from them rose up like a computer being overheating after using it for a long time. Shocker couldn't believe it; he tried recharging them only receiving more sparks. "Looks like your devices are out of order," He said, further mocking the villain at using his gauntlets the longest.

Shocker was then finally given the reason why his devices aren't working property. "You...You lured me in, just so I can waste my vibro-smashers?!" He shouted.

"Bingo, bud," Hercules said, giving him a thumbs up for his correct answer. "Without your fancy shock gloves, you're defenseless over a real punch," He crackled both his hands that sent Herman frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Hercules reel back a punch and sent it right at Herman's face. Herman is sent to the ground after receiving a blow, now unconscious.

"That a boy, Lincoln!" Albert cheered while Myrtle clapped her hands. The Loud family cheered at their sole son/ brother taking down his enemy.

The thick smoke is cleared out thanks to the ventilation system. Hercules glances at Shocker's unconscious body before seeing the devices on his arms. Crouching down, he took off both gauntlets to inspect them.

"What's the little bro doing with those things?" Luna wondered why her brother had picked Shocker's shock gloves.

"Perhaps he's keeping them as a trophy," Lynn Jr said, eyeing on those gloves with interest. "He could use them as his weapons."

"Good idea. And I can work with them," Lisa added, sharing the same feeling as her older sister.

"Just so you don't wake up to try to kill me," Hercules said. Both his hands crush the devices, destroying them for good.

"Awww, man!" Lynn Jr pouted and Lisa snapped her fingers in dismay.

Dropping the now destroyed gauntlets, Hercules' next step was to figure out a way out of the vault room. And sure as he guessed it, the vault safe began to open again. Popping out as the person responsible who opened it was his mentor.

"Hey," Spider-Man waved. "How was your fight?" He got his answer at the sight of his student next to Shocker's unconscious body. "Wow, you did it! And you destroyed his weapons!"

"Told you I had a plan," Hercules shrugged. "Where's Sandman?" Spider-Man laughs a little to grab something next to him. In both his hands was Sandman; his entire body wrapped in web.

"We did good," Hercules commented as he carried Shocker's body on his right shoulder.

Spider-Man watches his student stepping out of the vault room, and pat his back for his effort. Both villains have been stopped and are now being carried out of the building.

"What a day, huh?" Spider-Man asked how this day turned out. "Two bad guys in one day."

"I didn't think Shocker was going to come here to make me pop out," Hercules said back.

"In the end, we got them. And you lasted a round with old Herman you got carrying," Spider-Man acknowledged the fact they won the battle, and his student fought and won a match against Shocker. "Now all we gotta do is leave them in a secret location for Fury to pick them up," He suggested leaving them in the hands of Fury instead of the police before they arrived.

Hercules nodded his head until his eyes caught the drone leaving the bank. He metally facepalm as he forgot what he learned during his face with Shocker. "Peter, after we leave them to Fury, you gotta come to my house and talk to my grandparents."

Spider-Man turned his head in curiosity, "What for?"

"They know I'm Hercules, and you're Spider-Man."

…

…

…

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**I worked on this over a week now. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about. I'm going to work on Loud Without Fear and possibly Kunoichi of Royal Woods (if I have the inspiration). As for looking for Loud House episodes, I know that season four has ended with the new episodes they released. I've watched them on YouTube and what I can find on Instagram. But not the full episodes on the Casagrandes. How did you like Pop-pop telling the story of his friend Stan (i.e Stan Lee)? I know the passing of Pop-pop's voice actor, Fred Willard, and I wanted to put a small scene of Pop-pop sharing a small story of his late friend in this chapter. If you wanna send a message regarding the story, don't hold back. I'll see you all later. Don't forget to check on my brand new story. See you later, and stay safe from the virus. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
